The Great Crusade to Canterlot
by AppleDashShipping
Summary: Following the events of "A Rumble in the Skies," Fox Chase sets off to Canterlot to find his reclusive friend Role Play. The only problem is that a mysterious security lockdown has sent ticket prices to the royal city through the roof! Armed with his adorable pet fox, Chase plans to take home the big cash prize at the first annual Ponyville Pet Show. Hopefully he has plan B!
1. Chapter 1 Cutie Mark Catastrophe

Cutie Mark Catastrophe

Chase leaned forward and stretched the kinks from his back. His scruffy orange mane was slick with sweat. Lugging a wagon all the way from the Eastern Coast of Equestria to Ponyville had taken some serious muscle. The stallion's lower body was covered in dirt, leaving only his tan fur showing from the waist up. Just arriving in Ponyville the night before, Chase hadn't made time to clean himself after the arduous trek.

As an earth pony, Fox Chase had an automatic strength advantage over his pegasus and unicorn counterparts. Despite the harmless appearance of many earth ponies, they contained unrivaled physical prowess. Unfortunately, their natural talent for bodily labor didn't leave a variety of jobs for the powerful ponies. Farm work or construction projects were often the only tasks left for them in Equestria. Without wings to fly on weather patrol or magic to manipulate important tools; their destinies weren't too diversified from one another.

The loud crack in Chase's back caused him to melt against the ground with a satisfied grin. "Oooo, that was the spot! I tell ya, Reyn, that is probably the most we've ever packed in that old wagon of ours. Glad I paid the bits to fix her up before we left!"

Reynard rolled onto his back and stretched his legs toward the sun.

"Eh, you don't care… " Chase slid his body up onto all four hooves. "The star of the show had to sleep the entire way here, right?"

A happy yip from the fox confirmed the accuracy of his partner's statement.

"We can come back for the wagon later. Let's go check out the town!" Chase closed his eyes and smiled as the fox jumped onto his back and pointed a paw forward. "Really? You're _still_ not going to walk?! C'mon!" He shook Reyn from his back and trotted forward.

"Gotta stay nice and limber for the pet show, buddy! Only a few hours away. And after that; off to Canterlot to snatch up Role Play!"

Their legs left the comforting softness of the dirt path and clicked against the cobblestone bridge as they entered into the town of Ponyville. Reynard jumped onto the elevated side of the bridge and padded along, while watching the fish swim in the babbling creek below. With the woodlands behind them, all that was left for the duo was to explore the city and pick up their paperwork to finally enter the pet show.

The town hall was the first attraction to catch the interest of the weary travelers. The building itself looked as if three wooden gazebos were stacked atop of one another. The overhanging balcony that circled around each floor was supported by wooden beams. Maybe not that sturdiest of structures, but it certainly showcased the rural design of Ponyville.

It was a sign hanging between two of the pillars that caught Chase's attention.

"Bingo! That's all I needed to see!" Chase exclaimed.

The sign read _Ponyville Pet Show: Head west to railroad station. _A crudely drawn arrow was pointing away from the town hall. Drops of red paint were splattered on the ground beneath the sign.

"If we didn't need so much stuff for your act we could'a just taken the train. You better appreciate this, furball!" Chase continued walking forward.

The weather was perfect for a day outside. The sky was clear for miles upon miles with only a few wisps of clouds splattered against the azure backdrop. A gentle breeze coaxed the blades of grass to sway rhythmically. Chase breathed in the country air every chance he could get. Not a hint of saltwater to be found.

Ponyville's homes were primarily crafted from wood. The brown timber framing followed the corners of each home up to the thatched roofing. Layers of straw guarded the interior of each dwelling from the elements. Despite the events Ponyville had been subjected to recently, the town's quaint charm was still intact. No perilous villain or disastrous conflict could so easily ruin the spirit of this town.

"New Jockey could really take a page from Ponyville on how to properly design a town. This place makes our home look like a bunch of shacks next to a beach…" Chase's head fell to the ground as he sighed.

Reynard tip-toed into a flower bed and sniffed a lilac. Chase was quick to shoo him away as to not draw attention. The fox scurried away leaving a trail of freshly upturned mulch in his wake.

"Stay on the road. They don't have a lot foxes out here, so people might freak out if they see you. Crazy beast." Chase kept his head on a swivel as they hurried to the train station. "On the other hoof, you being such a rarity could be the whole reason we win this thing!" His nostrils intercepted another wave of the countryside's scent. "Whew, all this country air is really cleaning out the sinuses! Wish we could bottle this stuff and bring it home. My fur is a lot softer without that layer of salt from the ocean breeze!"

. . . . . .

A line of ponies stretched alongside the train tracks. Pets of all kinds were barking, meowing, squawking, and hissing as their ponies attempted to ready them for the upcoming event. Reynard was patiently sitting on Skye's back and sizing up the competition as they entered the back of the line.

"Wonderful. All the way in the back. Ugh!" Chase facehoofed. "I hate waiting… I hate it!" He shouted, drawing the attention of a few ponies up ahead.

The murmurs of the entrants and spectators gathered around the station were almost deafening. Everypony was excited for the competition to begin. The Cloudsdale Rumble had attracted mainly thrill-seeking pegasi, but the Ponyville Pet Show was a much more family friendly affair. Nopony would be thrown into a lightning storm today. Chase settled in place and overheard the complaints of a filly in front of him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her adorable red bow.

"It just ain't fair, Fluttershy! Winona and I trained real hard for this competition and Applejack ruined it!" Apple Bloom pouted.

"Now, now; don't be upset, Apple Bloom. Applejack was only trying to set a good example. She might be hard on you sometimes, but she really does love you with all of her heart." Fluttershy smiled and nuzzled the aching filly.

"I know," Apple Bloom dragged out the last word and huffed. "It's just, I wanted to win all that prize money an' fix up the family wagon. It's gettin' awful rickety. I don't think it'll last another day of my brother's abuse!" She sniffled and closed her eyes. "I wanted to help the family and show them I'm old enough to be a real part of the team, ya know?"

Fluttershy used her wing to wipe a tear from under Apple Bloom's eye and gave her a hug. "And that's exactly why Angel and I are here to help you!" A small, white bunny was looking away with his arms crossed. "He's going to melt all of their hearts with his carrot juggling routine." Fluttershy's lips curled into a smile. "Isn't that right, my cutesy-wutesy widdle bunny?"

Angel nodded and held out a paw.

"You only get your special treat before you're about to perform. I don't want to spoil you," Fluttershy stated firmly.

"I feel bad takin' yer bits if you win, Fluttershy." Apple Bloom bit her lip. "I know you could use the money to fix up your animals' habitats."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll last another winter or two. Today's all about helping you." Fluttershy's whispery voice soothed Apple Bloom's worries until they were all but a memory.

"If you say so…"

_Poor thing. Seems like she really wanted to compete. No time to worry about that, Chase! Gotta focus on your own goal: getting to Role Play and shaking some answers outta him! _

Reynard interrupted Chase's thoughts by slapping a paw against his face. The line started moving forward. The startled pony shook his head to come back to reality and trotted ahead.

_That filly with the bow reminds me of when me and Skye were colts. Boy, did we bust our flanks to help Role get his hooves on all those spell books. Feels like a whole lifetime ago… He was making so much progress. We were all happy. Then… he just left us behind. If Role does have a good reason for abandoning us, I wanna hear it!_

Reynard jumped back and growled at Angel. The rabbit danced in place with his fists bouncing in front of him. Fluttershy turned around and gasped.

Chase stomped a hoof. "Reynard, that's enough! Leave the rabbit alone!" The fox obediently sat down and relaxed.

"Woah, is that a fox?" Apple Bloom leaned forward and squinted. "I don't think I've seen any of them this close to Ponyville."

Fluttershy was cuddling Angel and looking up at Chase apologetically. "I-I'm sorry, sir, he's a bit testy today. I think your little friend bumped into him…" She trailed off and turned bright red.

Chase sighed and tapped Reynard on the head. "You better start behaving, mister!" He bowed in apology to Fluttershy. "Sorry, he's very moody around stran-"

Apple Bloom giggled as Reyn swished his tail and pranced around her.

"-gers…" Chase raised an eyebrow. "Or he'll act completely normal and make me look like an idiot. Sure, why not?"

"He's a fluffy lil' fella! You said his name was Reynard, right?" Apple Bloom ruffled the fur between his ears. "Ya ain't so ferocious now!"

Reynard yipped and curled up in front of Apple Bloom's front legs.

Fluttershy slowly reached out a hoof and lowered her ears. "Hi there, little foxie. It's okay. I'm a friend."

Reynard sniffed her hoof and gave a lick before taking his place at Apple Bloom's feet once again.

"He's so precious!" Fluttershy beamed.

Apple Bloom covered her mouth and whispered to Chase. "Sorry, she gets a bit excitable around animals. She's been like a colt in a candy shop all afternoon."

"No worries," Chase laughed. "Sorry, almost forgot my manners. I'm Fox Chase, and this little rascal – as you already know – is Reynard. We're from New Jockey."

Fluttershy cowered slightly and blushed. Her voice was barely audible.

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes. "I'm Apple Bloom, this here's Fluttershy, and the stubborn bunny is Angel. It's a pleasure to meetcha!" She snickered. "And you'll have to excuse Fluttershy. She's a little bashful around new ponies."

"Oh, well, it's a pleasure to meet both of you!" He looked at Fluttershy and winked. "I promise I'm not some big scary stallion. I may look tough, but I'm just a big teddy bear!" Chase's appearance was from tough. Being the youngest of his friends, he was still the most colt-like in regard to his looks and personality. Though around Fluttershy that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"I like your tail," Apple Bloom blurted out. She was now standing behind Chase with a hoof holding the white-colored tip of his tail. "So, yer a fox trainer or somethin'?" She asked, inspecting his cutie mark. Having a picture of a fox's face stamped on his rear certainly didn't make Chase's talent obvious.

"Apple Bloom, you shouldn't pester him." Fluttershy did her best to reign in the curious filly.

"Nah, she's okay." Reynard hopped onto Chase's back and peeked over his head. "I guess you could say that. It's a long story, but my special talent certainly seems to be training Reyn and the rest of his troop. They're back home though. I doubt I'd be able to handle all of them out here at the same time! Buncha troublemakers!" His eyeballs moved up to the fox climbing over his mane.

"Fluttershy here is good with all sorts of animals! She's amazing!" Apple Bloom skipped over to the blushing pegasus. "Now if only she'd be a bit more forward with ponies…"

The line inched forward again.

"I'm still lookin' for my talent. Me and the other crusaders are workin' real hard to find 'em!" Apple Bloom squeed.

"Cru-saders?" Chase wrinkled his muzzle in confusion.

"Yep! There's three of us here and another in Manehattan. Though I s'pose there's a chance Babs won't get hers at the same time being so far away… Anywho, the whole reason I can't enter the contest with our dog, Winona, is 'cuz one of the crusaders got hurt during our last adventure. My big sister grounded me."

"Oh? What happened?" Chase tilted his head. Thoughts of his own trio almost sent his mind back to daydreaming of years gone by.

"Okay, so me and my friends, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, were just outside of town…"

. . . . . . Several Weeks Ago . . . . . .

"And yer sure this is a good idea, Scootaloo? Those clouds look pretty dangerous…" Apple Bloom's voice was filled with uncertainty.

"I'm gonna get my cutie mark for sure this time! Rainbow Dash won't be the only pegasus daredevil around these parts!" Scootaloo pulled her purple helmet onto her head. It was obvious by the two white racing stripes on the helmet that this filly had a need for speed.

Sweetie Belle was looking down the hill at the storm clouds hanging over the forest. "I don't know about all of this, Scootaloo. Why don't we just go back to finding our talents together? They always say there's safety in numbers." Her voice trembled as a crack of thunder burst from a cloud.

"This opportunity is just too good for me to pass up, Sweetie! I promise if I get my mark I'll do _anything_ to help you and Apple Bloom." Scootaloo fluttered her wings in excitement.

Sweetie covered her face as the grey clouds sizzled and boomed. "I don't know…"

Scootaloo slung her scooter over her back and placed a hoof against the wooden ramp. "Feels as sturdy as ever, Apple Bloom! You might even get _your_ cutie mark for making this thing! Nopony can build stuff as awesomely as you!"

Sweetie trotted over to Scootaloo and used her magic to fasten the official Cutie Mark Crusaders cape around her neck. The red cape prominently displayed the golden silhouette of a filly emblazoned upon a blue emblem very similar to that of a shield. "Just be careful, Scootaloo." She hugged her friend and stepped back.

Scootaloo nodded and hurried up the ladder toward the top of the ramp. Rung-by-rung she climbed higher until she reached a flat slab of wood that would lead to the steep descent in front of her. A strong gust of wind caught her cape and tail causing Scootaloo to gulp.

_Gotta do this! No room for fear or second thoughts. I'm going to be just like you, Rainbow Dash. Fearless and strong in the face of danger! Even if I can't fly yet I won't let that stop me from feeling the wind in my mane!_

"Those storm clouds do look mighty dangerous though…" Apple Bloom said while chewing on her front hoof.

"Scootaloo said that the Ponyville weather team needed to setup a big thunderstorm, so they are just storing the storm clouds here until the whole team is ready to spread them across the town. I know she's good on her scooter, but-"

"We can't doubt her, Sweetie! The crusaders' code states that we haveta stick by each other no matter what! I'm sure she's scared too, so we need to be strong." Apple Bloom slung a foreleg over Sweetie Belle and pulled her in for a hug.

Sweetie smiled and nuzzled against Apple Bloom's cheek. "I just worry sometimes!" Her voice cracked.

Scootaloo took a deep breath and stared down the ramp. Her hindleg was ready to push off. The path into the forest was straightforward, but hidden inside the thicket of the woods was the real challenge: dodging stray lightning bolts, weaving between trees, and ignoring the earsplitting booms of thunder. The death-defying filly couldn't be more excited.

"Here we go… After this I'm sure to get my cutie mark!"

She leaned forward and kicked off from the safety of the platform.

It only took a few seconds for Scootaloo to regret her decision.

_Too steep! Too fast! _

Her scooter was barely staying against the ramp as the wheels struggled to turn faster. The wind was pulling her cheeks away from her face. It took as much focus as she had to not go flying off the side of the ramp. The slick planks of wood offered zero traction but did an excellent job of giving her the absurd speed boost she wasn't expecting.

Scootaloo left the stability of the ramp and felt the resistance of the ground as the wheels cut through the dirt. Through one squinted eye she could see the tree line of the forest approaching. A lightning bolt smashed against the ground in front of her causing her to swing to the right and enter the forest from a different direction.

_Not the way I planned! _

"Hey, she never said she was going in _that_ way! The best way through the woods was just followin' the ramp straight in." Apple Bloom felt her stomach turn. "I got a bad feeling 'bout this, Sweetie…"

Scootaloo was going too fast to even consider stomping a hoof down to brake. Even bailing off the scooter was a bad idea at this point. Her only hope was to get through the forest and overcome the rest of her downhill adventure.

She burst through a bush and entered the forest.

_Duck! Turn! ROCK! Still not slowing down!_

Scootaloo felt her scooter start to shake violently as she swerved between the incoming trees. The original plan of easily dodging a few lightning bolts had fallen to pieces. She could barely hear the thunder as the wind whipped over her face. This was the closest sensation to flying on her own that the grounded pegasus had ever experienced.

Her eyes widened as she felt the front wheel of her scooter break off.

Everything else was a blur.

Scootaloo's body was sent over the handlebars and tumbled down the hill. She attempted to jam a hoof into the ground to catch herself, but she was rolling too fast. The sound of her scooter smashing into the trunk of a tree echoed up to Sweetie and Apple Bloom.

"Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom frantically cried out.

Both fillies galloped down the hill and entered the stormy forest. They followed her trail and saw the scooter in pieces.

"S-Scootaloo…" Sweetie Belle covered her mouth and started shaking.

"We gotta find her!" Apple Bloom wiped her teary eyes and followed the broken twigs and torn fabric of Scootaloo's cape. Her muddy hooves came to stop when she saw Scootaloo curled up in a ball crying.

"A-Apple Bloom… my leg… it's not moving…" Scootaloo's body was scraped up and covered in dirt. Her hind leg was bent out of shape. "I can't move it… Apple Bloom…" She helplessly watched as Sweetie caught up and got a glimpse of Scootaloo's battered form.

"P-please… help me… It won't stop hurting…" Scootaloo extended a foreleg up to Apple Bloom, who hurried over.

"Yer gonna be okay! Just hang on! W-we'll go to the hospital! Sweetie, go get help!"

Sweetie was whiter than usual. Her tiny chest was heaving violently.

"Snap outta it! We gotta hurry!" Apple Bloom's voice was becoming more panicked by the second. "I'll go find somepony to help! Just stay here and make sure she doesn't pass out!"

A tear slid from Scootaloo's eye and splashed against the dirt. _I guess_ _I'll never be as cool as you, Rainbow Dash…_

. . . . . .

Apple Bloom sighed and lowered her head. "It was terrifying… I had never felt so sick in my life."

Chase wiped his eyes and tried his best not to cry at the heartfelt story. "That's… a lot for a filly to take in."

"When my sister found out; she grounded me. Said I wasn't allowed to enter the contest. I understand she means well, but I meant well too! All those nights with Winona… We were gonna win for sure!"

Fluttershy stepped forward and bashfully smiled at Chase. "W-when Apple Bloom told me her story I promised to do _anything_ I could to help her. I figured if I could raise the bits for the wagon then we could all sit down with Applejack and try to explain everything. The most important thing to me is having Applejack realize that Apple Bloom was only trying to help the family."

"Whew, you girls really have your hooves full." Chase scratched his head and tried to sort out his emotions. "I was just here to get some money for a trip to Canterlot…"

The line started moving once again. Apple Bloom and Fluttershy turned their attention ahead. Chase could now see a table with stacks of paper neatly arranged at the front of the line.

_I can't possibly take this competition away from them… No! C'mon, Chase! Everypony has their reasons for being here. Don't discount your own problem. You need to get to Role Play! If you would have told those two about your own crusade first they would have been just as moved. Just worry about your own flank for now._

Chase felt his legs weaken and his throat close.

_Fluttershy and Angel will do great. Just stick to the plan. Everypony will do their best and whoever wins, wins. Simple. Don't go butting into something that doesn't concern you. Canterlot. Canterlot. Canterlot. You're so close…_

"Ugh…" Chase felt a sigh push its way from within his chest. Reyn whimpered and tapped the pony on his head. "I'm fine; just… have a lot going on in that noggin of mine."

A piece of paper dangled from Fluttershy's smiling mouth as she guided Apple Bloom away from the dwindling registration line. Ponies were taking their places on the bleachers and around the makeshift competition grounds. A rope dangled from posts hammered into the trampled earth. This thin line was the only thing separating the spectators from the performers.

"Name?"

Chase swung his head away from his former line buddies and studied the middle-aged mare requesting his name. Her curly blonde mane was showing signs of greying. Resting on her nose were thick glasses. She tapped a hoof on the table while waiting for his response.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Fox Chase, and this is-"

"Just your name." She slowly flicked a hoof through the pieces of paper. "Says here you're from New Jockey?"

"Yep, I-" Chase started.

"Just a moment." She grabbed a stamp in her mouth and banged her head forward. The word _approved_ was unevenly displayed in the upper-right hand corner of the form. "Take your dog to the contest grounds."

"Oh no, he's actually a-"

"Sir, please take your dog and follow the other ponies to the contest grounds. I don't want to raise my voice."

Chase blinked and slowly walked away from the registration table. A hoof scratched against his confused head. "She was a ball of laughs… C'mon, Reynard, let's go back and grab the wagon. Almost time to start the show!

Two stallions watched as Chase and Reynard hurried away from the train station. They were both wearing a blue and white pinstriped dress shirt with a black bowtie neatly clinging around their necks. A white stripe cut through their matching red mane and tail.

"Whaddya make of this, brother? Foxes are pretty rare out in these parts." The stallion rubbed a hoof against his moustache.

The clean shaven brother looked younger, but had a devilish smirk on his face. "I wouldn't worry one bit. Nothing is going to stop us from taking home first prize…"

A snarling sound erupted from behind the snazzy ponies. A white cloth was draped over a cage and concealing the source of the noise. Both stallions rubbed their hooves together and glanced behind them at the clattering metal door.

"After all, Timberwolves can be _very_ convincing…"

/) To be Continued (\


	2. Chapter 2 Outfoxing the Competition

Outfoxing the Competition

"Fillies and gentlecolts! Welcome to what I hope will be the first of many Ponyville Pet Shows! Today we are showing off the special talents of our favorite critters both large and small!"

Mayor Mare, the head of Ponyville, was giving another rousing speech to excite the ever-growing crowd of ponies. Her brown coat and grey mane presented the older mare with an air of dignity, yet the approachable personality of a grandmother. Though not known very far outside of Ponyville, those who made this town their home always lifted both ears whenever the mayor spoke.

"I would like to thank everypony for coming; especially those of you who helped organize this wonderful event! Give yourself a round of applause!" The mayor beamed and outstretched a hoof towards the crowd. "I know some of you traveled very far in order to be here today, and to you I say, 'I am honored.' I am honored to know that our humble town of Ponyville can call you her guests. But let us not deviate too far from the main event! You will each be called into the ring. Once inside, you will show off your pet's special talent. The judges will score based off of originality, obedience, and ability. No matter what happens, you are all winners for coming out today and giving your pet the attention he or she deserves. This is a day to celebrate the wildlife all throughout Equestria! So, without further delay, let's have our first contestant step forward!"

"Psst."

Chase shifted his eyes to the side and saw Apple Bloom grinning up at him.

"Hiya! Glad to see you didn't chicken out," the filly snickered.

"Puh-lease. Reyn and I are taking this competition! No questions asked."

"I dunno. Fluttershy is the best animal-tamer this side of Canterlot!"

"Yeah? Well, I'm the best, er, fox-tamer on the _other_ side of Canterlot!" Chase stuck out his tongue in an immature display of wits against the little instigator.

"Yer just lucky that Winona couldn't enter! She's the most loyal and obedient dog… ever!" Her eyes grew wider as she emphasized the final word in her sentence. "Speakin' of chickens, don't go countin' yours before they hatch. There's a lot of tough lookin' animals here!"

Chase held out a foreleg and cheered as Reyn slapped a paw against his hoof. "And they're all about to get scrambled!"

Fluttershy smiled as she listened to Apple Bloom and Fox Chase playfully argue with one another. "We're number fifteen, Angel. You're going to make mama so proud today!" Angel peeked out from around Fluttershy's leg and glared at Reynard.

. . . . . .

Chase's eyes were heavy as the first dozen contestants fell into the cliché role of pet tricks. A dog that could catch a flying disc. A cat that could adorably tumble over a ball of yarn. Nothing ground-breaking. The force of Chase's yawn caused his eyes to water as the mayor announced the next contestant.

"Up next we have Silver Shill, with his pet parrot, Punchline!"

Chase and Apple Bloom groaned in unison as the opening acts failed to impress either pony. As the mayor exited the ring, a sickly-pale blue pony entered. Nesting atop his slicked-back grey mane was a green parrot.

"Wake me up when it's my turn, would ya?" Chase fluffed the grass under his head and closed his eyes.

"Stop yawnin'! It's makin' me sleepy!" A hoof was covering Apple Bloom's stretched jaw. "It really is contagious…"

The crowd's murmuring stopped as Silver Shill awkwardly cleared his throat and squinted at the note cards in his trembling hoofs.

"H-hey, Punchline, what do you c-call a sleeping cow?"

The ponies in the crowd continued staring at Silver.

"A bull _dozer_," the parrot squawked.

"I sure hope nopony has a box of pet crickets," Chase whispered to a giggling Apple Bloom.

"Heh… okay, off to a good start. What do you call an alligator in a vest?" Silver Shill's voice droned on.

A groan was heard from within the crowd.

"An in_vest_igator!" The bird spread its wings and bounced around happily. The younger ponies were giggling up front, while their parents could only roll their eyes.

"Get ready to hold your sides for this one, everypony. Why do seagulls fly over the sea?"

"So they don't haveta listen to yer awful jokes," Apple Bloom whispered into Chase's ear. Both ponies were red in the face trying not to laugh.

"If they flew over the bay, they'd be bagels!" Punchline bowed to the forced applause of the crowd.

"T-thanks, everypony. We'll be outside Sugarcube Corner this weekend if you think you can handle more hilarity." The frightened pony removed himself from center stage and shuffled off onto the sidelines.

The judges all looked at one another and shrugged.

"At least that one woke me up a bit." Chase stretched his body and grunted as Reynard jumped onto him.

"What're you and Reynard doing for the show?" Apple Bloom rubbed a hoof down the fox's back.

"Guess you could say it's an obstacle course of sorts. Just a little more unique," he winked. "I've trained this fox to hold his own in any situation. He may not look it, but he's pretty tough!"

"Well, I've _seen_ Angel's carrot trick and he's gonna melt some hearts out there! First prize is goin' to be Fluttershy's!" Apple Bloom narrowed her eyes. "But I'm sure y'all have second place in the bag!"

. . . . . .

"Up next with her pet bunny, Angel, is one of Ponyville's very own residents: Fluttershy!

The crowd was much more excited now. The clapping of hooves caused Fluttershy's ears to lower. She bashfully stepped a hoof over the swinging rope. Angel marched underneath and waved his paws to the cheering crowd.

"Okay, Angel, just like we practiced." Fluttershy's legs were shaking. Her head slowly rotated to examine the massive crowd around her. "Oh my... There are so many ponies here..." She shook her head free of doubts and huffed. "No, Fluttershy! You have to be strong for Apple Bloom!"

Angel's paw was outstretched. His foot was pounding the grass flat as he waited for his treat. Every bunny had their price to perform.

"Right, right! I have your treat in my bag." Fluttershy smiled and used her teeth to open the clasp holding her bag shut. "Let's see... We have carrots, a few bits for shopping later, there's your sweater in case you get chilly..."

Fluttershy bit her lip and felt her throat tighten with anxiety. Angel wrinkled his face and crossed his arms.

"Um, Angel, I don't know what to say... It's not in here! But I promise after the contest I'll buy you as many _fresh_ candy carrots as you'd like!"

Angel's foot stopped assaulting the ground. He threw his arms up in frustration and stomped away. Fluttershy cowered as the crowd waited for the performance to begin.

"W-wait! Angel! Come back! We have to-"

Angel turned around and shook his head defiantly. The crowd parted allowing the bunny to completely abandon his owner.

"But we promised Apple Bloom..." Fluttershy's eyes welled up with tears. Her wings opened and sent her flying off into the nearby woods sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh boy." Chase facehoofed. "Is he always this moody?"

"Angel is sorta high maintenance. Honestly, I'm not surprised he pulled a stunt like this." Apple Bloom glared at the bunny sitting beside her. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Treat or no treat, Fluttershy was lookin' forward to the pet show! How could ya-"

Her voice was cut off as Reynard sprung forward and tackled the bunny. A growl escaped his snarling mouth.

"Reyn! That's enough!"

The fox blinked and looked back at Chase.

"I'm upset too, but it's not our place to punish Angel. Let him go."

Reyn hopped off Angel and slowly padded over to Apple Bloom.

"Let's just focus on our own problems for now."

"I'm gonna go talk to Fluttershy." Apple Bloom sighed. "She could probably use a friend right now. Yer comin' too, Angel! Hop to it!"

Apple Bloom and Angel pushed through the crowd and followed the path Fluttershy took into the woods.

"I'm glad you're so fired up, but save your energy, furball." Chase patted Reyn on his head. "We're up soon."

"Our next contestant is..." The mayor raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat. "The Flim Flam Brothers?"

The crowd was silent as the two showponies trotted into the ring. Clenched in each of their mouths was a piece of cord attached to the cloth-covered cage. After they were done wheeling in their pet the brothers spat out the rope and smiled enthusiastically.

"Hello, one and all!" Flim excitedly reached his forelegs out.

"We're so pleased to be back in town for what I think will be our finest demonstration yet!" Flam slung a foreleg around his brother's neck. "Brother, take it away!"

Flim bowed to the audience. "Now I'm sure by this late in the contest you're all tired of seeing cats chasing balls of yarn and the inevitable dog performing parlor tricks."

Chase and Reyn looked at one another.

"So, we're bringing something a bit more exotic to the table!"

The cage rattled behind them. The aggressive clanging against the bars caused some of the younger ponies to back up and hide behind their parents.

"Behold! A pet so loyal and tame even a foal would be safe to approach him!"

Flam's horn started to glow a faint shade of green. The magical aura surrounded a tattered corner of the oversized table cloth and quickly yanked it from around the cage. The audience gasped collectively as the beast was revealed.

A twisted wooden limb reached out toward the two brothers. The darker wooden body had stray leaves scattered throughout as if creating a sparse illusion of animal fur. Both claws and teeth were sharpened to perfectly spiked points. Soulless green eyes stared back at the onlookers.

The fearsome Timberwolf: scourge of the Everfree Forest as well as a nuisance to unlucky ponies losing their ways on mountain paths.

"Now to open the cage." Flim and Flam flicked the latches in unison and the iron gate slammed against the ground. "Timber here has been trained by the finest animal tamers in all of Equestria: us!" Flim trotted ahead and motioned for the beast to exit. "Come on, boy, it's safe here."

The rickety wolf stepped forward and sniffed the air. He obediently sat in front of Flim.

The mayor stepped forward and tried to steady her voice. "W-while I appreciate your efforts in _expanding_ the pool of critters; I must insist your friend return to his cage. He's making the townsfolk very uncomfortable!" She gulped and studied the motionless hunk of wood.

"Now, now, mayor, this contest is for animals all across Equestria. Our friend here is harmless. Flim and I have a two-week training course that can be offered to anypony! We took months of hassle and simplified the entire procedure so that we return your pet more obedient than ever! Satisfaction guaranteed." Flam smirked. "How about some volunteers to come greet him? I'll prove to you that this creature is completely reformed!"

"This doesn't seem right... Role always told us that Timberwolves were essentially corrupted sprites contained within a physical body. That's why we always used them for his spell practice. It doesn't make sense that you could _train_ magic to listen to you as if it were a real animal!" Chase narrowed his eyes and caught a glimpse of the glowing red collar hanging around the wolf's splintery neck.

. . . . . .

Apple Bloom pushed the leaves of the bush to the side and saw Fluttershy curled up in a clearing. The sunlight was filtering through the leaves and projecting moving shadows onto the downtrodden mare's body.

"Fluttershy? You okay?" Apple Bloom shook the leaves from her mane. "We're all worried about ya."

Fluttershy sniffled and buried her head into her hooves. "I made a complete fool of myself! I can't go back... What kind of animal expert can't even get a bunny to listen to her?"

Angel crept forward and placed a paw on Fluttershy's mane.

"Look, we all know Angel can be a hoofful and he's certainly the independent type, but we both know at the end of the day he loves ya!" Apple Bloom did her best to lighten the mood.

The bunny pressed his body against Fluttershy's hoof with a hug.

"But what about Applejack's wagon?"

"Eh, not much we can do now. I wouldn't worry about it. Honestly, if you wouldn't have tried to help, that wagon was just gonna fall apart anyways. I'm sure my sis will just retire the ol' thing. It's cheaper to just get a new one." Apple Bloom forced a smile.

Fluttershy wiped her eyes and displayed her pearly white teeth. "Okay, as long as you aren't upset with me."

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fluttershy, I don't think anypony could ever be upset with ya. Now come on, let's go catch the rest of the pet show! If we can't win we might as well see how Chase makes out."

. . . . . .

A pink hoof flailed wildly in front of Chase's face. He took a step back and raised an eyebrow at the bouncing pink mare giggling in front of him. "Uh, can I help you?"

"I was going to ask you the same question!" the mare snickered and pushed her snout against his. "You look like your brain just went kersplat. Everypony else looks super happy except for you! Say… you don't _hate_ animals, do you?!" Her eyes widened.

"Wha-? No! I have an animal with me! And who in Equestria are you anyways?!" Chase ruffled his mane in confusion. Reynard was watching the mare's curly mane jiggle as she bounced.

"My name's Pinkie Pie!"

"Okay, and… you're… wait, what did you say about my brain?"

Pinkie lips curled into a pout. "Jeez, I'm only here because I wanted to put a smile on your face! Like I said, everypony else has a smile except for you! I thought maybe you weren't having a good time." She squeed.

"I just have a lot of stuff on my mind." Chase moved his eyes back to the Timberwolf, who was now running around with a colt on his back. "Forget it; I don't wanna trouble you. It was nice to meet you Pin-"

Pinkie smushed Chase's muzzle with her hooves and formed a smile. "You look a lot cuter when you're smiling! Say, what was your name again?"

Chase blinked helplessly as he felt drool dripping from his mouth. "Mynameshace."

"Huh? Didn't quite catch that." Pinkie released his face from her kung-fu grip. She planted her flank on the ground and tilted her head.

"My name's Chase," he said rubbing his cheeks.

"Neat! So you chase things? Or do they chase you?"

Chase rubbed his head and groaned. "Uh… Look-"

"Anypony else want to come see the _ferocious_ Timberwolf before we put him away?" Flim exclaimed to the crowd.

"Oh! Me!" Pinkie jumped and waved her hooves wildly. "We can chat more when this is all over! I'd love to hear more about what you chase!" Pinkie bounded away and left Chase among the crowd of ponies.

"Wait, I don't-" Chase looked down to Reynard and sighed. "Can you explain what just happened?" The fox shrugged.

Pinkie hopped over the rope and stopped with her mouth agape. "I had forgotten how creepy these things look up close! Gives me the heebie-jeebies in my hoovesies!" She inched closer.

"No need to be scared, my dear! He was a dangerous creature at first, but Flim and I were able to shoo away his bad habits and enforce only the best behavior!" Flam pointed a hoof forward. "Is that an alligator on your tail?"

"Oh, yeah! That's Gummy. He was supposed to enter the pet show, but since he decided to be a lazy pants and not blink everypony thought he was just a stuffed animal. They said I couldn't compete! Can you believe that?!" Pinkie shook her tail and Gummy fell onto his back. His eyes blinked out of unison and elicited some laughter from the crowd. "I'm just glad I was able to catch the last few acts of the show! Especially this one! It was a little boring spending all of my time looking at rocks for the past few weeks!"

Pinkie slowly reached out a hoof and placed it between the jagged ears of the Timberwolf. Her body quivered and she quickly pulled her foreleg away. "Uh oh. Pinkie sense! Something bad is coming!"

Flim and Flam shot each other a confused look. "How about you just go back with the rest of the crowd and we put Timber back in his cage, okay?" Flim said, while pushing Pinkie away.

"You don't understand! I only get to a-twitchin' when there's trouble a-brewin'!" Her teeth were chattering. "Uh oh! Where's Gummy?!"

The tiny alligator was on the back of the Timberwolf attempting to chew on a branch. Without teeth there wasn't much he could do aside from soaking the wood in a layer of slobber.

"Alright, lil fella, show's over." Flam grabbed gummy and tried to yank him away. Gummy chomped onto the wolf's collar and held on tightly. "Eh, you're a real fighter!" He yanked again and tore Gummy away from his chew toy.

Clenched between the soft gums of the toothless alligator was a red collar.

Flam dropped Gummy and slowly turned around. "Flim? Could you… come over here?"

The wolf shook his head clear. A loud snarl showcased all of his pointy teeth.

The audience wasn't sure what was going on. Heads were turning and the murmur was growing into a roar. Chase bit his lip and pushed to the front of the crowd.

Pinkie took a spot next to Chase and shivered. "Not sure why, but my hooves feel all tingly! I only feel this funny when something strange or terrible is about to hap-"

The Timberwolf leapt forward and crashed into the center of the crowd.

Apple Bloom arrived just in time to hear the screams and stampeding of the panicked ponies.

"I knew it! That stupid collar was enchanted to control the wolf! They didn't tame it! They were just controlling it! Ugh!" Chase was galloping away while the wolf decided which pony to pursue.

"What in the hay is goin' on?" Apple Bloom's tiny legs struggled to keep up with Chase. "We just got back and everypony is tramplin' each other!"

"That Timberwolf is going nuts! Flim and Flam were keeping him under control with a magic collar! The second that thing came off the wolf went crazy!"

"Piece of cake! Fluttershy can use her stare to-" Apple Bloom looked around and groaned. "Or she's hiding…"

"I thought you said she was good with animals!"

"Well, she is, but not when they make loud noises and are scary like that howlin' pile of branches back there!"

Chase skidded to a halt in front of his wagon. He placed a hoof on the tarp. "Time to show you just how tough this little fox can be!" He smiled and knelt down to the filly's level. "Apple Bloom, I've been doing some thinking while you were gone."

She caught her breath and collapsed onto the ground. "Whaddya mean?" Her big eyes were staring up at Chase.

"That prize money means a lot more to you than it does to me. I came out here because I wanted to make some quick bits and finish paying off my trip to Canterlot. But I couldn't stop thinking about your struggles and how strong of a filly you are. You and Fluttershy have a lot more heart than anypony else here."

Apple Bloom blushed and scratched the back of her head. "Shucks, ya don't haveta embarrass me…"

"If we pull this off and I get the money, I'm giving it to you so you can fix your sister's wagon." Chase grinned. "So quit blushing and focus on figuring out how to carry all those bits home!"

Apple Bloom's eyes lit up as she jumped onto all four legs. "Ya mean it?! Wait a sec… How exactly are-"

Reynard jumped out from under the tarp with a small wooden sword sheathed on his back.

"That wolf should just be happy _I'm_ not stepping hoof out there, too." Chase and Reynard turned and charged back to the shouting ponies.

. . . . . .

"Everypony, take shelter! Help will be on the way soon!" The mayor shouted as the Timberwolf continued to chomp at every available flank.

Chase and Reynard shoved through the stampede and caught a glimpse of the hazy green eyes charging toward them. "Okay, Reyn, not quite what we had planned for your demonstration, but if you can take this thing down we'll win for sure! Aim for his weak spots. Just like when Role first showed us how to defeat Timberwolves!"

A green aura flashed around the wooden blade clenched in Reyn's mouth.

"Who would've guessed we'd be fighting one of these things without Skye or Role to help out. I'm a little scared…"

Reyn gave Chase a wink.

"Yeah, of course you're not scared. Always making me look bad…" Chase cleared his throat and shouted. "I'd now like to show off the special talent of my pet fox, Reynard!"

The ponies looked back as the large Timberwolf stomped toward the unsuspecting stallion.

"Hey! Behind you!"

"Get outta there, ya maniac!"

Chase stepped aside. "Without further delay, I give you Troupe Reynard's finest vulpine!"

Reynard's paws pushed off from the ground and propelled him over the wolf. The wooden monster turned and swatted at the speedy fox. Reynard dodged with a quick roll and jerked his head to the side, slashing through the claws of the Timberwolf. Splinters of wood exploded into the air.

A fearsome howl echoed through Ponyville.

"A Timberwolf is the embodiment of corrupted magic manifesting itself into the environment. If the vessel is destroyed then the magic will fade until strong enough to reform the creature." Chase turned his head to the castle jutting out from the mountain off in the distance. "See, Role, all that magic talk did sink in after all."

Reyn landed and slid his body to face the beast once again. His bushy tail flicked in anticipation.

"Good one, Reyn! Just try to immobilize him! We can let his 'owners' figure out the rest!" Chase gave an evil grin at the two brothers hiding behind the mayor. Their forelegs were wrapped around one another.

The wolf sprung forward and opened his massive jaws.

Reyn stood his ground and watched as the beast hit the apex of his jump.

Without delay, the fox jumped and slashed his sword.

Both creatures landed on the ground. Their bodies remained motionless.

Reynard had a small gash across his front leg, but nothing a quick rinse and a few bandages couldn't fix. The Timberwolf was much worse off. His body was now crumpled into a heap on the ground. A left foreleg and hindleg had been cut clean off. His body convulsed as he tried to once again mount an attack on the victorious fox. Reynard watched another glimmer of green magic appear at the tip of his sword.

Chase whistled a victory tune and Reynard twirled the sword around before finally sheathing it onto his back. The fox struck a pose on all fours with his chin lifted to the clouds.

The mayor slowly stepped forward and lowered her body to investigate the mighty vulpine. "Y-you're the one who trained him?"

Chase nodded. "Sure did. He's been my partner since I was a colt. I've taught him everything I know, and he's even shown me a few things. True friends can always learn from one another even if they're different species." Chase trotted over to Reyn's side and placed a hoof between his ears. "Not very often you see a fox trained to use a sword in combat! He's a weird one!"

The mayor shook her head in disbelief. "This… has been a weird day in general. You two stay here and I'll round up the townsfolk."

"For…?"

"I have to announce the winner of the competition, don't I?" She nudged Chase in the leg and winked.

Chase 's eyes met Reynard's.

"You do know who the winners are, don't you?" The mayor sensed that her obscure hint of who won had gone over Chase's mane.

"Uh… the joke-telling bird?" Chase squeed innocently. Reyn even joined in with his own toothy grin.

The mayor planted a hoof against her face and sighed. She wasn't exactly in the mood for a joke now that a rampaging wolf had just scared the cutie marks off half the town.

"Told you his brain went all kersplat earlier!" Pinkie appeared and tapped her hoof on Chase's head. "I get it now! You chase wolves! Right?"

Chase groaned and looked over to Apple Bloom. She waved a foreleg and smiled.

_Guess my trip to Canterlot will be delayed a bit longer after all. Still, things could have gone much worse._

"Hey! Isn't anypony going to ask why I'm back in Ponyville?!" Pinkie shouted.

"I still don't even know who you are!" Chase yelled in confusion.

"Sometimes I think Ponyville is cursed…" The mayor muttered to herself.

/) To be Continued (\


	3. Chapter 3 Down Here on the Farm

Down Here on the Farm

The darkness of the night had pushed away the warm glow of the twilight sunset. Ponyville was once again quiet, with only the sound of hooves clopping along the dirt roads. Eight of those hooves belonged to Apple Bloom and Fox Chase, who were finally leaving the town behind. Their only guides to Sweet Apple Acres were the flames flickering inside the light posts along the edge of the road.

This peace was well-deserved. The busy day had taken a frightful turn after the Timberwolf attack. Luckily, nopony was hurt, and the closing ceremonies concluded without any disruptions. Furthermore, the Flim Flam brothers' latest scheme of forcing control over animals was grounded before it ever began. The two brothers were removed from Ponyville and brought to Canterlot for questioning.

Fox Chase's muzzle was beaming with delight. Draped around his neck was a gold medal dangling from a silky, blue ribbon. Even though he had promised his winnings to Apple Bloom, he couldn't help but feel accomplished for Reynard's performance. After all, if it weren't for Chase and Reynard, nopony would have been able to stop the Timberwolf from calling for back-up before help could arrive.

The jingling of bits from Apple Bloom's saddlebag stopped as the filly collapsed under the weight of her overstuffed pouches.

"I don't think I can carry all this home!" Apple Bloom panted in between her words. "Earth pony or not, my flank's beat from today!"

Chase grabbed her bag in his teeth and slung it over his back. He wriggled his body and felt the gold coins settle in place. "Then allow me, my dear!" He playfully bowed.

Apple Bloom giggled and curtsied in reply. "Such a gentlecolt!" She blushed and looked away. "Do ya... Do ya think I could get a ride on your back, too? My legs're still sore from all the runnin'."

Chase grinned and motioned with a hoof. "Yeah, sure. I usually have Reynard on my back in addition to all the junk I have to lug aro-" He grunted. His legs quivered as he adjusted to the newly added weight of the filly now resting on his back.

Apple Bloom nuzzled against his mane. "Thanks a bunch! Hey, you're pretty comfy!" A squee squeezed its way through her smiling teeth.

"I guess Reyn softened me up for you!" Chase huffed and continued walking down the road. "Whatever happened to Fluttershy? Is she still hiding from the wolf?"

"Heh, she got roped into a sleepover with Pinkie Pie. As happy as I am that Pinkie is back in Ponyville, I'm in no condition for an all-night slumber party with her!" Apple Bloom repositioned herself so that she was facing the night sky. The stars above were obscured by the tree branches reaching over the road. "I'm sure I'll see her around the orchard soon enough. In fact, she'll probably come with to get the wagon fixed up!" The filly yawned and started closing her eyes.

"Hey, no falling asleep back there! I don't know even where I'm going!" Chase tried to jostle Apple Bloom awake.

"I'm just gonna rest my eyes," she said quietly. "This road leads straight to the orchard. Easy peasy."

Reynard padded alongside Chase and stared up at him.

"No vacancy!" Chase shoved his nose against Reyn's. "You're gonna have to hoof it just like me, furball."

The fox whined and lowered his ears.

"So… what're ya gonna do next?" Apple Bloom opened her eyes, as if bracing herself for the answer.

"Well, I guess I'll head back home to New Jockey and start saving again. I could help my friend Blue at the arcade, or maybe fix up the farm a bit."

"You work on a farm, huh? Hmm…" Apple Bloom rubbed a hoof against her chin.

"I _live_ on a farm. I wouldn't really say I work on it. I mean I do grow some crops, but it's never been a passion of mine. I get a little irritable trying to take care of so many veggies!"

The filly's back leg tapped rhythmically against Chase's flank.

"Uh, why are you kicking me?"

"I'm thinkin'." Apple Bloom stopped the motion of her hoof. "Ya know, my family owns the local apple orchard. Maybe… Ya could come work for us?" Her voice cracked a bit. "Ya could probably make some good money helpin' us. Now that autumn is here we'll be really busy buckin', cleanin', and transportin' the last harvest of apples. I'm sure I could put in a good word for ya with my sis!" The excitement in her voice was uncontrollable.

A moan left Chase's throat. "Weren't you listening? I'm not really a farmer!"

Apple Bloom rolled over onto her stomach and yelled in his ear. "Buckin' apples ain't the same as growin' carrots!" Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "Uh, what I meant to say was that a strong stallion such as yerself wouldn't have any trouble with an apple harvest."

Chase remained silent as his hooves crunched over the leaves on the road. The further he traveled from Ponyville the messier the road was becoming.

"Look, Apple Bloom, I'm flattered that you'd volunteer me, but-"

"I ain't takin' no for an answer! You helped me and Fluttershy, so now I'm gonna help you!" Her voice struggled to annunciate. With the warmth of sleep washing over her body, the filly had to put all of her energy into shouting.

The stomping of the leaves continued. A few lamp posts were missing the protective glow of a flame and caused the trio to walk into complete darkness.

For a few moments, silence and the bleakness of night were the two new companions for the group.

"Fine… You can check with your family. I'll stop back tomorrow evening and see what they say. But I'm not sticking around forever for an answer! Okay?"

Apple Bloom had her legs hanging from Chase's body with her head resting on his mane. "O-kay! That's more like it!" She yawned and closed her eyes. "Jus' wake me up when we get there. Ya… can't miss it…" Her eyes closed once again. Chase could feel her breathing relax as her chest gently pushed into his back with every breath she took.

_This filly is something else… She doesn't take no for an answer. I'm surprised she's not running the orchard. Sheesh!_

. . . . . .

"Wakey, wakey." Chase whispered into the sleeping filly's ear.

Apple Bloom groaned and rubbed her drowsy eyes. "Wha-? We're here already? But I just fell asleep a few trees back!"

"Uh, no. You've been snoring for ages!"

"Heh heh, oops. Sorry 'bout that. Like I said; you're comfy!" She slid off his back and stretched, shifting her weight onto her forelegs. "I guess I'll take it from here. Ya can drop the saddlebag inside the barn. This time tomorrow night the wagon will be all fixed up!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Chase jokingly saluted. "And who knows; maybe tomorrow night we'll also know if I'll be hired to help out."

"You jus' leave that to me! Nopony can resist my beggin' face!" Apple Bloom pouted and forced her lower lip to quiver. Her eyes welled up with tears and she sniffed.

"Oh, jeez… I'm outta here."

She trotted over and hugged Chase tightly around the neck. His tan cheeks turned darker at the embrace. The fabric of her bow tickled his nose as she nuzzled against him.

"Thanks again, Chase. I'll never forget what you did for my family."

. . . . . .

Chase took a sip from his mug of cider and wiped the frothy mess from his lips. He watched his reflection ripple in the sweet liquid. On paper, his trip had been a complete failure. Without the additional bits he was still unable to reach Canterlot.

_I did the right thing, didn't I? Helping out Apple Bloom like that._

A plate of hay fries was placed between his hooves. Chase picked up his head and smiled as the waitress trotted to the other end of the bar. A few drinks of cider and some food would do anypony some good.

_I am glad I helped her. But then why do I feel so crummy? Ugh… I doubt I would have felt much better if I took the bits and ran. _

The door to the pub swung open and a dust covered Applejack entered. Her body was filthy, and the bangs of her mane were pressed against her forehead from sweat. Chase watched as she came over and sat on the stool beside him.

"Howdy! Y'all have any cider left this late in the day?" She fanned herself with her cowpony hat.

Before she could even blink a fresh mug of cider was flung down the length of the bar table. Applejack stopped it with her hoof. The cider splashed onto her foreleg.

"Yee-haw! Now that's service!" She looked at Chase and snickered. "Sorry, stranger, I'm bein' awful loud, ain't I?" She took a sip and smiled. "I guess I should try and work on my manners. Name's Applejack!"

Chase crammed a hooffull of hayfries into his mouth and tried to speak. "Yea, itz vary rood ofya!"

Both ponies laughed. Chase swallowed his fries and washed the scratchy chunks of food down with his cider.

"Thought I was gonna choke there for a second!" He blinked and knocked a hoof against his chest to make sure his throat was clear. "I'm Fox Chase, but you can just call me Chase. Saying the whole thing is a bit stuffy."

"Well, thank ya for the laugh, Chase!" Applejack eyed his plate. "Do ya mind if I sneak a…?"

"Go right ahead!" Chase slid the plate between them. "I'm more exhausted than hungry anyway. Looks like somepony else had a busy day as well."

"Phew. That's a nice way of puttin' it! I'm dirtier than a pig on payday!"

Chase raised an eyebrow. "I'm not even sure I know what that means."

Applejack tossed some fries into her mouth and chomped heartily. "Yeah, me neither. My granny always said that to me whenever me and my brother were dirty from playin' outside all day. I like to try and keep the family sayings alive. Gotta pass 'em down for the youngins! Even if some of 'em don't make a licka sense…"

Two more mugs of cider were placed in front of the earth ponies. Chase politely pushed his away.

"No more for me, thanks."

"Not much of a cider stallion?" Applejack grabbed the second mug and pulled it closer.

"It's been a weird day for me. I just came here for some food before I hit the hay."

"Nonsense! Barkeep, another order of fries, please!" Applejack winked at Chase. "It's on me, partner." She finished the last crumble of a fry on Chase's plate. "Ya should hit one more plate of this hay first. And finish that drink! It's rude to waste it." She chugged her own mug and slammed it onto the table. "It'll give you some sweet dreams after a hard day's work!"

Chase wrapped his hoof around the wooden mug and nodded. "If you say so!"

"So, where ya from? I don't reckon I've seen you around these parts before." She looked at his tail and scratched her head. "Do ya… think you're a fox or somethin'?"

Chase spit out his cider and coughed. "No! I train them! I was here for the pet show. My fox, Reynard, is outside snoozing."

A second plate of hay fries was placed between them.

Applejack breathed a sigh of relief. "Gotcha. I was a little concerned for a second! Ya never know what kinda ponies you'll find here this late at night."

"Though… when the full moon rises… sometimes I do grow feral with a…" Chase grabbed two of the larger fries and jammed them under his lips to imitate fangs. "Taste for blood!" He moved his forelegs up and down, while making ghost noises.

Applejack laughed and banged a hoof on the table. "What kinda vampire fox-pony makes ghost noises?!"

The fries fell from Chase's mouth as he tilted his head and pondered the question. "Huh… I'll have to look that up when I'm in Canterlot!"

"Ooooo, so you're a big city pony, eh?"

"Nah, just going to visit a friend of mine. It's a long story. A _very_ long story!"

"One of my friends is visiting Canterlot right now. She's workin' on some fancy play. I'm real happy for her, but that just ain't the life for me. Can you imagine anypony servin' me a drink in Canterlot lookin' like this?" Applejack pushed her body forward as a stallion walked behind her.

"Dirty manes are in these days! You could start a new trend. Besides, those fancy pants nobles would never appreciate a long day out in the sun like us!"

"So, you're a farmhoof, too?" AJ grew curious to learn more about the fox-tailed pony.

"I'm the closest thing to a farmer in New Jockey. Wouldn't say I'm good at it, but I tried to grow some things. Mostly to sell for bits at the market. We actually do a lot of fishing for trade with the local griffons."

"D'ya know much about buckin' apples?" Her eyebrow rose to match the inflection of her question.

"Not exactly... But I do know our apples over in the east aren't nearly as tasty as the apples sold in Ponyville!"

"Course they ain't! Sweet Apple Acres isn't shipping out that far. We're hoping to someday, though. We'd just need a lot more help to get the wagons moseyin' along."

"I can imagine! The trip here is a real drain on the legs. Add an apple-filled wagon and you have one pooped pony at the end of the day."

"Tell me about it! Right now it's just me and my brother workin' the orchard, while my lil' sister and granny help with some of the quality control before we dispatch a shipment. Bucking and distribution is mighty tiring. Especially in an orchard as big as ours! Some days it feels like I'm walking across half of Equestria! I'll be glad when I can take it easy for a bit after this last harvest."

_Little sister... Could she mean Apple Bloom? _

"I think our apples all come from Manehattan... or was it Fillydelphia?" Chase questioned. His head was kinked upward.

"And like ya said, they ain't as delicious as the ones from Sweet Apple Acres!"

"I think your family could definitely take Equestria by storm if you were able to sell those apples along the East Coast!"

"Believe me, we're workin' on it!" Applejack tapped her hooves against the mug. "Say, if you're savin' for a trip to Canterlot, why not come help out on the orchard for a few days? It's nothin' fancy, but I could even let you stay in our barn for free. Ya look like ya have some muscles on ya!" Applejack carefully eyed his hind legs.

"Oh, funny you should ask! You see I already-"

"In fact, I insist! No more jabberin' from ya!" She held up her mug. "Call it a gut feelin'! Tomorrow morning I'm gonna show you the ropes of workin' the orchard! Now, let's toast on it!"

Chase fumbled for his mug and held it up. _Ha! I guess little Apple Bloom doesn't have to beg and plead after all!_

The mugs struck together and a burst of cider splashed onto each pony's face. They laughed at the mess and continued polishing off the remaining strands of the hay fries.

. . . . . .

Chase was propped up with his forelegs behind him. His hind legs were treading water just under the bridge he crossed earlier in the day. Reynard was swatting at bugs just above the shimmering surface of the water. A heavy sigh left Chase's body.

"Not what I had planned at all. I figured we'd be on a train to Canterlot tomorrow morning, not reporting for work on an apple orchard."

Reyn's paw splashed against the water.

"This stinks. I can't tell if I'm doing the right thing, Reyn. Apple Bloom and Applejack are such sincere ponies. I don't think I could have turned my back on them even if I did have the money to hunt for Role Play. Then there's Fluttershy… Poor mare was so quick to volunteer herself just to try and help Apple Bloom. Not sure what to think of Pinkie yet… A little hyper, but friendly nonetheless."

The fox padded over and planted his rear on the grass. He smiled showing his fangs.

"You sure seem to like this place a lot. Guess it does feel very… homey. I can see why the ponies love it so much."

His hoof ruffled Reyn's head fur.

"Let's just make the most of it. We're here now and Canterlot isn't far at all. The tickets may be pricey, but we're in a good spot! Free lodging, free food, a beautiful mare to stare at in the orchard."

His eyes widened.

"Did I… just say that last part out loud?"

The fox nodded.

"I-I just meant it beats staring at a stallion all day!" He fell back onto the grass and stared up into the sky. "Oh boy, Chase… What're you getting yourself into?"

. . . . . .

Apple Bloom's bouncing bow was the only part of her visible as she followed her sister around the breakfast table. The morning was off to a very shaky start for the Apple family.

"We can't just hire anypony to come work the orchard, Apple Bloom. You know this."

"Yeah, but this stallion is great! He's strong, big-hearted, real funny-"

Applejack grabbed a dirty plate from the table and dropped it into the sink. An apple core and crusts of bread slowly slid from the dish. "I know, he sounds wonderful, and I'm thrilled that you're takin' such an interest in helpin' the family. But I already hired somepony last night to come give us a hoof with the upcoming harvest. He passed with flying colors! I'm sure you'll love him!"

Apple Bloom's heart was in pieces. She felt a tear slide down her nose. "B-but I promised him-"

"Apple Bloom… that's enough. Go outside wit' Granny Smith and help check yesterday's haul. We'll be shipping out a few loads to Cloudsdale tomorrow. It's important we have everything ready before the delivery team arrives. You know how grouchy pegasi get when somethin's late!"

Apple Bloom stomped away without a word. The door slammed shut. Applejack scratched her head and sighed.

"Haven't seen her that worked up since Scoots took that nasty tumble…"

. . . . . .

Chase's hooves kicked up clouds of dust behind him as he ran down the familiar dirt road. The light posts were extinguished, and the sun was shining brightly. The black paws of Reynard were quickly propelling him ahead of his owner. Chase's orange mane was blowing around wildly as he lowered his head and pushed his legs to kick from the ground even faster.

With Sweet Apple Acres in sight, it was a race to the finish line.

"Give it up, furball! You shall never surpass your master!" Chase laughed and took the lead.

Reynard's chest was heaving in and out as the blood pumped through his body. The leaves along the side of the road were swept away by the force of their running. This was some serious speed.

Chase jumped forward and skidded to a halt. He crossed onto Sweet Apple Acres' property just before his vulpine companion did. They both collapsed onto the ground and caught their breath.

"Ta-dah! And the winner is - as if there was ever any doubt - Fox Chase! Speediest stallion this side o' the stable! Which stable, you ask? All of them!" He laughed and wiped his brow.

Apple Bloom hurried over with tears in her eyes. "W-what are ya doin' here so early?"

"Oh, I came for the job you told me about!"

"Chase, the thing is… My sister said-"

"What in tarnation is all the commotion out here?" Applejack shouted from the door of the house. She noticed Chase and tipped her hat politely. "Shoot, if I'd have known you were this energetic in the morning I woulda told ya to come even sooner!" She laughed and galloped over to her sister's side.

"Wait a second…" Apple Bloom looked from Chase to Applejack. "You mean to tell me-"

"Eeeyup." A large red stallion walked by the group. His shaggy blonde mane was draped over the leather work horse collar fastened around his neck.

"Just like your brother said! This here's Fox Chase. He's going to be helping out around the orchard for a bit. I hope you won't be too upset that I didn't choose your-"

Apple Bloom wrapped her hooves around Chase's neck and cheered. "Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres, Chase! I'd love ta stay an' talk, but me and Granny have a lot of work to do! See ya later!" She skipped away happily with her tail swaying.

"Kids can be so hard to understand sometimes…" Applejack said to a shrugging Chase.

. . . . . .

Chase was walking behind Applejack and Big Macintosh. The trio had begun their trek into the orchard. Not surprisingly, Reynard had stayed behind with Apple Bloom. Despite his loyalty to Chase, the fox had become a sentry of sorts for the filly. Not to mention it was nice to have a pony to cuddle with that wasn't a stallion.

"Apple Bloom sure has taken a shine to that fox of yours, Chase. Winona is gonna be mighty jealous if she sees those two cuddlin'!" Applejack looked over her shoulder as she walked.

Chase smiled and tried not to stare at her flank. "I'm sure he'll get along fine with your dog. Apple Bloom told me a lot about her and how you trained her to help you herd cattle. Pretty impressive for such a small creature!"

Applejack flicked her bangs to the side with a quick motion of her head. "Nah, it was nothin'. When you grow up on a farm these things come naturally; whether you're a dog or a pony!"

Chase turned his stare to the silent brother. His legs looked like they could crush steel. The form of a true farm stallion was something to behold. He was built from muzzle to his cropped tail, with a coat of thick fur covering his body. His shaggy mane matched his untrimmed fetlocks, which were quickly gathering dirt as they marched on down the main road of the orchard.

"I'm puttin' ya on apple bucking duty with Big Mac for a while. He can show ya the proper form and best striking point on a tree."

Chase's head bobbed in agreement. "And… where will you be headed?"

"I'm gonna be taking all the baskets of apples we bucked yesterday and cart 'em up to the homestead for Apple Bloom to rinse off and Granny Smith to inspect. From there we'll determine which ones are the best of the best. Then we load the wagon and check the ledger to see who is gettin' the shipment. I don't want to bore ya with all the details. It's a simple life, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world!" She came to an abrupt stop and held out a hoof. "Here we are! You two have fun!"

The rolling hills were covered in apple trees as far as the eye could see. Acres upon acres just waiting to be bucked. Sweet Apple Acres had more than enough apples for the local market, with plenty of room to expand. Anypony with even the slightest knowledge of business knew this was a gold mine of opportunity.

"Ready to learn?" Big Macintosh's voice was deep yet kind. He looked like a force to be reckoned with, but his gentle, green eyes said otherwise. "It ain't as hard as it looks. Here, watch me."

Big Mac walked over to the first tree and placed a hoof in the middle of the trunk. "Ya want to strike in the center with both of your hind legs. Done properly, the branches should shake hard enough for the apples to drop off. Buck too low and you won't cause enough force; buck too high and you might damage the tree."

Chase nodded. "Makes sense."

"Don't worry if it takes a few tries to clear a tree. Me and AJ have been doing this since our parents…" Mac lowered his head." Well, long enough I s'pose." He turned to line up his rump with the tree. His eyes narrowed and he kicked into the center of the trunk. The sound echoed from the cluster of trees as apples cascaded into the buckets below.

"Then ya take the bucket and drag it to the edge of the road. My sister will be cartin' 'em up home today. We're a bit behind, so I'm gonna help her with that while you work on this patch of trees." Without any further instruction or supervision, Big Macintosh left Chase to his own duties.

"Guess I shouldn't have expected him to hold my hoof all day." Chase walked to the next tree and lined up like Big Mac. He kept his back legs close together and reared up for a kick.

Big Macintosh heard the sound of apples falling into the buckets and smiled.

/) To Be Continued (\


	4. Chapter 4 A Sip of Coco

A Sip of Coco

Rarity galloped across the cluttered room, transporting a messy stack of papers enshrouded by her magical aura. Sweetie Belle closed her eyes as the cloud of dust from her stampeding sister overtook her body.

"You're sure I can't-" Sweetie coughed.

"Everything is fine, Sweetie!" Rarity threw the papers onto a table and grabbed a quill. "Just... a little behind is all!"

"Yeah, but I can probably take care of the-"

"No need! I have everything under control!" Rarity's upper lip twitched as she smiled. "Just give me some time to get organized, and then I'll find something for you to do. Time is almost up and I must finish this filing! We only have a few more days to submit our forms for the potential theatre groups!"

Sweetie Belle frowned and kicked a hoof. "Alright. I understand." She sighed and sat her flank against the plush carpet.

Rarity noticed her sister's disappointment and stopped everything she was doing. A hoof was placed upon Sweetie's shoulder. "You've been a big help, Sweetie. It's been absolutely wonderful spending so much time with you. I mean look at us; we're in Canterlot helping to open a brand new theatre!"

Sweetie's face was smushed against Rarity's cheek as the older sister attempted to offer comfort. "I know, it's just... I miss my friends in Ponyville. I'm happy to be helping you, Rarity; I just wish we could go home soon..."

Rarity released Sweetie from her overly loving grip. "Time will simply fly by once we prepare for the big show! Just a few more submissions and then all we need to do is wait for one of them to accept our offer to perform." Rarity excitedly rubbed her hooves together and squealed. "It'll be opening night before you know it and then we can taste the fruits of all our hard work!"

Sweetie tilted her head. "Wait, now we're growing fruit, too?" Her voice cracked at the end of the question.

Rarity blinked and patted Sweetie on the head. "No, darling, it's just an expression."

A hoof knocked against the wooden door of the theatre. Rarity fluffed the curl in her purple mane and cleared her throat. "I'll get tha- Actually; why don't you answer the door, Sweetie?" She smiled as Sweetie Belle quickly scampered across the room.

Sweetie grunted and pulled the heavy door open. She fell onto her rump as a stallion eagerly poked his head into the doorway. Clenched in his maw was a letter with a crude drawing of a pick axe and sword over the flap.

"First class letter for a Ms. Belle!" the stallion shouted.

"Right here!" Sweetie squeed.

The letter fell from his mouth and into her shaking hooves.

"It's from Button! He finally wrote back!" Sweetie bit down on the letter and looked over to the ever busy Rarity. "I'll be upstairs if you need me," she said with a muffled voice.

Before the mail pony could depart, Rarity placed a shiny bit in his hoof. "For your troubles, sir. I know Canterlot has been a bit of a mess for you delivery ponies."

The stallion beamed and shoved the bit into his pocket. "Much obliged! This place has been driving me nuts. Mail delivery in Cloudsdale was a trot in the park compared to all the new regulations here. The security is through the roof! I sure hope it doesn't affect your opening night."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be fine. Our guests will most likely be local folks from Canterlot." Rarity looked away. "Though I'm sure we'd pull in a much larger crowd if things were back to normal."

"I sure hope Princess Celestia makes an announcement soon. All this tension can't be good for the citizens!"

"Seems like there are more royal guards patrolling the city each day…" Rarity pushed the unpleasantness from her mind. "Listen to me rambling on! I'm sorry for wasting so much of your time!" She dropped another bit into his pocket and winked. "It'll be our little secret, yes?"

The mail pegasus nodded and quickly flew off to his next delivery. Rarity closed the door with her back and slid down to the ground. "I do miss the old Canterlot. It was so much nicer being able to come and go as I pleased. Hopefully whatever royal business is going on comes to an end soon. It would be nice to see my friends again…"

Situated at the corner of Mane Street and Express Way was a newly renovated performing arts theatre: Sip of Coco. The windows had been covered by large white posters with a simple black silhouette of a mare. The words _Opening Soon_ were practically leaping from the marquee and onto the ponies walking along the street below. The size of the theatre looked to seat about a few hundred patrons. Canterlot wasn't as large as Manehattan, so a crowd of two hundred would be considered massive. What it lacked in numbers, it made up for by having the most prestigious names in both fashion and entertainment. Any new theatre in Canterlot would have its work cut out in order to make a name for itself.

. . . . . .

_Dear Sweetie,_

_When the hay are you coming back?! Do you realize how far behind we are on building that tree fort?! Not to mention it's boring spending all of my time in the tunnels alone. I definitely need a helping hoof if I ever expect to clear the last dungeon. _

_I tried begging mom to take me to Canterlot, but she said that ticket prices are just too high. Did something happen there? Are you okay? Well, I guess you are, since you did write me… Wait. Are you okay now?! _

_Mom told me there is some rumor going around that something bad happened at the castle a few months ago. Now because of that ponies can't visit unless they have special passes that cost a lot of bits. I tried saving my allowance, but I blew it on a new controller for my NeighStation. Sorry…_

_I'll try harder!_

_Hey, if I can't come there, maybe you can tell your sister that you want to come home? Then we can have a sleepover and sneak in some more gaming after mom falls asleep! She keeps forcing me to go outside 'cuz I'm "moping all the time." I don't even know what moping means! Though I think my brother complained the other day because he had to "mope" the kitchen floor after dinner._

_I'm gonna wrap this up. Life is boring here. Wish I had some cool stuff to talk about. OH! I did get a new beanbag chair in my room! It's so cool! And it's got room for two! _

_We're gonna have so much fun when you get back! Miss you!_

_Still mining at night,_

_Button_

_P.S. Miss Cheerliee is making us write some dumb paper as our next big assignment. You're lucky that you get to skip school for so long…_

Sweetie's ear flicked as a shrill scream from Rarity sounded downstairs. She dropped the letter and galloped down to the source of the sound.

"Rarity, is everything o...kay?"

Her hooves skidded to a halt as she watched Rarity dancing on her hind legs with an earth pony. The off-white mare had a two-toned light cyan mane with her bangs chopped to rest just above her eyes. A lavender sailor collar was held around her neck with a small scarlet tie. Sweetie Belle walked forward and winced at the incessant squeals of what she only assumed were happiness.

"Sweetie Belle! Coco has wonderful news!" Rarity's front legs dropped back onto the ground.

Coco's lips turned up into a smile as she tried to contain her excitement. "I was just telling Rarity that Manehattan's premier theatre group, Trotalus, has agreed to lend us their services for our opening night!" Coco's hooves were shaking as she tried to steady her body.

Sweetie picked up the scroll on the floor and started reading the good news. "We are pleased to announce that we have reviewed your submission and would be delighted to assist you during your theatre's opening night. We'll make sure to send our finest ponies to ensure it's a night you'll never forget."

"It was just hoof-delivered by one of their local scouts in Canterlot. Apparently Trotalus has been looking for new opportunities to spread their shows outside of Bridleway." Coco clapped her hooves together.

Rarity danced in place and giggled. "We have so much work ahead of us! Costumes, props, advertising; the works!"

"They don't supply any of that?" Sweetie questioned.

Coco shook her head from side-to-side. "Our agreement only contracts the actors and their choice of a play."

"Which play are we setting up?" The filly didn't sound nearly as enthusiastic as her sister or Coco.

"_I Want to be Your Griffon_: one of the most timeless and epic plays ever scribed by a pony! We're going to be sold out in ten seconds flat!" Rarity winked at her sister.

Sweetie groaned and placed a hoof against her forehead.

"Heh, heh, sorry. Couldn't resist." Rarity blushed.

"I think we could all use the rest of the day off!" Coco proclaimed. "Rarity, Sweetie; I want you both to enjoy the rest of the day and take in some of Canterlot's charm. It may even inspire you for the upcoming weeks of set design and costumes!"

She wrapped her forelegs around the sisters as tears formed in her eyes. "It means so much to me to share this moment with you both. I don't think any of this would have been possible without your help."

Sweetie melted at the sincerity of Coco's words and responded with an affectionate nuzzle. "We're happy to help!"

. . . . . .

Rarity closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the mountain air blowing through streets of Canterlot. The pointed flags whipped atop the steeples scattered throughout the city. Outside stairwells spiraled around the ivory colored towers, which housed residents as well as some businesses.

Canterlot was situated on the side of a mountain, with a portion of the city actually suspended high above the ground. Of course with so many talented unicorn architects living in the city, intricate supports were crafted and placed into the mountainside to ensure that the city and castle could safely keep watch over Equestria.

Most of the taller buildings, including Canterlot Castle itself, could be seen from down below in Ponyville. While the distance between the cities was no more than a day trip, the recent security measures had made any voyage into the city very time consuming and costly. Without a proper explanation from Princess Celestia, panic was starting to spread among the nobles. But for Rarity and Sweetie Belle this was just another sisterly stroll down the street.

"Isn't this wonderful, Sweetie? A whole day for us to just spoil ourselves after some well-deserved news!"

"Uh huh," Sweetie murmured. The brim of Rarity's oversized sun hat poked her in the head every time her older sister swiveled her neck to take in the sights.

"Should we eat first, or perhaps do some pampering? My hooves could use some attention." Rarity stopped walking and examined her front hoof. She gagged at the sight and shook off her disgust.

"Hmmmm... you pick!" Sweetie forced a smile.

"Oh, okay. We can stop and get hooficures, purchase a few dresses for opening night, and end the afternoon with some lunch." Rarity grabbed Sweetie's hoof and hurriedly crossed the street. "In fact, if we hurry we can still catch the early bird spa package down at Mare-nifique!"

Sweetie shouted as she was pulled past the stopped taxi carts on the main road.

. . . . . .

A stack of pink boxes were wobbling on Sweetie's back as she carefully followed behind her sister. "Can we eat yet? I'm starving..." She blushed as her belly gurgled.

"It certainly _sounds_ like somepony is hungry!" Rarity joked.

"Not funny," Sweetie said with a huff.

"Only teasing, darling! We'll simply hop into the next cafe we find." Rarity placed a foreleg over her eyes and scanned the busy street. "Ah! I see one just a few doors down. Not sure I've been there before..."

"I don't care! I need to eat something! A carrot, some oats; anything! I'd even settle for bowl of cereal at this point." Sweetie teetered back and forth. The tower of boxes swayed in unison with her body.

. . . . . .

A velvet cloth was draped across the table. Rarity inspected her gem encrusted plate, while Sweetie groaned and placed a set of hooves against her rumbling stomach.

"Food..." The filly muttered.

"Sweetie, please, try to act a bit more... refined!" Rarity felt a drop of sweat trickle down her forehead. Several nearby ponies were glaring at them.

"But I'm hungry!" Her bottom lip trembled. "We worked all morning, and then ran a bunch of errands all afternoon! Not to mention those boxes were heavy."

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity declared in a forceful whisper. "Keep your voice down!"

Two menus were placed in front of each pony. Rarity nodded in gratitude as the waiter headed for the next table. Piano music started to play from across the lounge. A soft clapping of hooves sounded throughout the cafe.

"Rarity, I don't like all this," Sweetie whined.

"Come now, it's wonderful here! So elegant, so charming, so-"

"-boring..." Sweetie murmured.

Rarity sighed and distracted her feelings with the menu. "I just thought it would be nice to show you around Canterlot a bit." Her eyes welled up with tears. "But... I suppose you just don't appreciate anything I've done for you!"

The surrounding ponies glared and cleared their throats after Rarity's outburst.

"Now who's causing a scene...?" Sweetie's eyes darted back and forth at their numerous onlookers. "And it's not that I'm ungrateful. I just don't like as much of this frilly stuff as you do. I miss my friends and playing outside. You know, in the dirt?"

Rarity bit her lip and shuddered. "You'd rather be _outside_ wearing capes and running around in the _dirt_ instead of-" She watched Sweetie Belle's ever-growing smile as she spoke. It was then that Rarity started to remember that her little sister was still just a filly. Not to mention she didn't have the same love for fashion as Rarity.

"I love spending time with you and Coco, but I miss Apple Bloom and Scootaloo." A slight blush came to her cheeks. "And Button."

"Oh, yes, Button. He's your little coltfriend in Ponyville. I still don't think I've ever had the pleasure of a proper sit down with him." Rarity abandoned her thoughts of high society and decided to indulge in her sister's life. "I think you'll need to invite him over for dinner some night. After all, anypony who wishes to have my little sister's hoof must pass my inspection!"

A fresh loaf of bread was placed between them. Sweetie breathed in the aroma and quickly tore off a chunk. While she was chewing, Rarity placed a humble order of carrot soup for herself and a special order for Sweetie Belle.

"Do you not have grilled cheese? It's quite simple to make." Rarity raised an eyebrow.

"N-no, ma'am, we can make it. It's just not very... Well, you see..."

"A grilled cheese sandwich with a warm – warm, mind you – bowl of tomato soup is one of my sister's favorite lunches. Now, be a dear and place our orders with the chef, 'kay?" Rarity batted her eyelashes.

The waiter stumbled over his own legs and scurried back to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Rarity," Sweetie smiled and chomped her teeth down onto the fluffy loaf of bread.

"It's the least I can do for such a wonderful sister!"

. . . . . .

The sound of running water crept under the locked door to Sweetie's personal bathroom. While staying in Canterlot, Coco had booked a small building down the street from the theatre for Rarity and Sweetie to call home. Each sister had their own bedroom and bathroom to avoid any early morning conflicts. With Rarity often falling asleep down at the theatre, Sweetie Belle generally had the rental home to herself. It was her own getaway from the fancy life outside her front door.

More importantly, it was where she had been keeping all of her letters from Button Mash.

"Now to add some bubbles!" Sweetie squeezed the bubble bath into the tub and watched as the water from the faucet collided with the pink solution. Within moments, the bathtub was filled with a protective layer of sparkly bubbles. She slipped her body into the warm water and sank until only her head was spared from the rosy scent of the bubbles.

Sweetie swirled the water with her front hoof and closed her eyes.

_"I really think we should get back to work, Button. Miss Cheerilee is only giving us a few days to finish this project. If we head down to Sweet Apple Acres I'm sure we can find the missing leaves for the scrapbook." Sweetie Belle was sitting on a couch with her head propped up by her forelegs. She could see her less-than-impressed reflection on the screen._

_"Uh huh." Button muttered as he fiddled around behind the television._

_"Button! You're not even listening!"_

_"Am too! We've been working all afternoon on this dumb leaf collecting project. They all look the same! I need to take a break." _

_Sweetie wrinkled her muzzle and huffed. "Fine. We'll take a quick break, okay?"_

_"Uh huh." Button's hooves were tangled in a black cord running from the wall to the small television in his living room._

_"What are you doing anyway?"_

_Button untangled his forelegs and jumped onto the sofa next to Sweetie Belle. Dangling from his mouth were two controllers to his fancy new NeighStation set up on the ground. The dark green rectangle looked no bigger than a horseshoebox, but was supposedly a cutting edge device capable of playing arcade games in the comfort of a pony's home. "You can be player two!"_

_"Ugh, Button, no… I'm not playing a video game with you." Sweetie rolled her eyes and scooted away from him. "I'm only here because we were paired up for this project."_

_Button's ears lowered as he slowly pushed one of the controllers closer. "This isn't just any game though! This hasn't even been released in an arcade! Only on the NeighStation." He blushed and turned his head away. "I-I just thought you'd like to try it. I always hear about your adventures with Scootaloo and Apple Bloom." He swallowed and adjusted the beanie cap on his head. "Maybe, ya know, this could be an adventure we could go on together…"_

_Sweetie smiled a bit. She picked up the controller and clicked the buttons with her right hoof, while her left hoof pushed the nub of the joystick. "Well… I suppose a quick game couldn't hurt. Everypony did warn me that you were a bit of a game nut."_

_"N-nut?! That's not fair! It's just what I like!" Button panicked and flailed around on the sofa._

_"It's fine, Button! Don't worry. I like how passionate you are about it. Maybe… you'll get your cutie mark from playing these things."_

_"Heh, or making them…" He grinned and pressed a button on the controller to start the game. _

_"I'm pretty sure only unicorns can make stuff like this." Sweetie blinked._

_"Making them, playing them, whatever. I'm not really worried about my cutie mark."_

_"Y-you're not?"_

_"Everypony eventually gets one. Maybe you'll get yours before me, or maybe I'll get mine before you. It's not a big deal." He stuck his tongue out as he navigated the menus on the screen._

_"What if… I never get one?" Sweetie frowned and stared at the black loading screen. She was immediately reminded of the blankness on her flank._

_"I guess we can always paint one on!" Button snickered and turned his attention to the filly. "But, uh, even if you had a blank flank forever, I'd still hang out with you. You're the only filly who really talks to me in class. I was starting to think I smelled or something…"_

_Sweetie scooted across the couch until she was next to Button. "Those other fillies are going to be really jealous when I tell them all about us playing – what game is this again?"_

_"It's called Mineshaft."_

_"Sounds… neat?" Her tone rose in confusion._

_"Just wait until you see all the cool stuff we can do! We can build anything we want, go exploring, and fight monsters! It's so cool!" Button rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "Not gonna lie. When I heard you were coming over to work on the project I used some of my spare bits to buy another controller… I really wanted somepony to play with."_

_A red hue washed over Sweetie Belle's cheeks. "You did that for me? Then you better teach me how to play!"_

_"It could take a while… We might be up really late fighting scary monsters and digging through dark caves!"_

_She nuzzled against him and smiled. "It's a date!"_

"We played that game all night. He was so cute when he fell asleep with the controller in his hooves." Sweetie swatted at the mound of bubbles floating toward her mouth. "I'd give anything to be back in Ponyville right now."

. . . . . .

The dimming orange sun was setting behind the tree line of the orchard. Applejack was laying in her newly renovated wagon alongside Apple Bloom. The filly was curled up with her head resting on Applejack's chest. Another day on the farm had come and gone. The distant stomps of hind legs against tree trunks were silenced. Behind the two ponies was a shed filled with the day's apple harvest. Apple Bloom could feel her eyes closing as she listened to her sister's heartbeat.

"I still can't believe the wagon's fixed." Applejack tipped her hat up and stared down at her sister. "And not just any wood neither. She looks almost identical to the pictures in the old photo album. I thought for sure we'd be sending this old thing off into the barn one last time…"

"This wagon's a part of the family, too! I know how much it means to you, Applejack." Apple Bloom's face beamed with pride.

"It's just… how did ya afford it? I know for a fact that piggy bank of yours barely rattles whenever I shake it!"

"Oh, uh, well, I have another piggy bank… fer family emergencies! I just dipped into that one." The filly squeed.

"You best not be fibbin' to me!" Applejack narrowed her eyes. "C'mon now, out with it!"

Apple Bloom sat up and ran her hoof along the newly polished wood. "I don't think you'd believe me even if I did tell you the truth."

"That's just cow patties! You know I always believe you, Apple Bloom." Applejack smirked and rubbed the back of her head. "Er, well, most of the time anyway."

"Very funny," Apple Bloom said under her breath. "The truth is… The truth is that I went down to the pet show after all."

Applejack shot her a look of disapproval.

"But not with Winona! I went with Fluttershy. See, I told her that I really wanted to prove that I could help the family by fixin' up the old wagon. If I couldn't enter, then Fluttershy was gonna take my place."

"That's mighty kind of Fluttershy to help you like that," Applejack smiled a bit.

"That ain't the whole story though… See, we met Fox Chase and Reynard there. I told Chase everything about Scootaloo's accident and how I wanted to help you. Then… Angel bailed on Fluttershy and I lost my chance to win any bits for the wagon repairs." Apple Bloom smirked. "Then guess who showed up? Flim and Flam!"

"Sweet Celestia, what were those two troublemakers up to?"

"They had this scary Timberwolf under a spell and were controlling it! Then he broke loose and everypony started to panic! That's when Chase told me if he was able to snag first place for Reynard's performance he would give me every last bit he earned. Well, he won and gave me all his money! Then Pinkie and Fluttershy took the wagon downtown this morning to get the old wood replaced and the wheels fixed. She's stronger than ever now!"

Applejack rested her head on the wooden interior of the wagon and watched the clouds moving overhead. Her hat fell off as she sat back up. The blonde bangs of her mane were hanging over her right eye before she pushed them aside. "Ya know, when I talked to him at the pub he kept sayin' he was havin' a weird day. I guess that's what he was fussin' over. He never even mentioned all the commotion in Ponyville though..."

Apple Bloom invaded Applejack's personal space by shoving her muzzle closer. "That's 'cuz he's super nice! I don't think any of the stallions in Ponyville are as thoughtful as him!" She blushed a bit. "Wait, that came out wrong!"

"Sounds to me like _somepony's_ got a little crush on the new guy!" Applejack teased. She grabbed her hat and hopped down from the wagon. "We can talk more inside. Dinner should be ready soon."

"Where is Chase anyway?"

"Still sleepin' in the barn. After he was done in the orchard wit' your brother he passed out on a bale of hay. Musta worked himself to the bone."

"Should I wake him up?" Apple Bloom jumped down from the wagon and landed next to her sister.

"No need. I told granny to set a place for him at the table. Long as he's here; he's part of the family. So don't get any ideas about elopin'!" Applejack winked and laughed her way back to their front door.

"That ain't funny! I was just sayin' that he's a nice pony is all! 'Sides, I'm too busy for a relationship. I still gotta get this dang cutie mark!"

Apple Bloom confidently gaited past her older sister and pushed her way into the house. Applejack turned and looked at the barn. She tiptoed over and nosed the door open slightly. Reynard lifted an ear and planted a watchful eye on Applejack. Chase was out cold on the hay bale.

Applejack grabbed a blanket in her teeth and snapped her head to cover the snoozing stallion. Chase murmured in his sleep but quickly returned to snoring. After he stopped squirming, she tucked the blanket around his body. Realizing there was no threat; Reyn curled back into a ball and continued his own dreams.

"You feel free to stay here as long as you'd like, sugarcube." She smiled and carefully closed the creaky barn door.

/) To be Continued (\


	5. Chapter 5 Short-hoofed Goals

Big Mac shifted his head to each side and examined the brown fedora resting atop his head. The stallion was dressed in a neatly pressed matching suit. A black tie was whipping around as he attempted to straighten his new head gear. One problem with being a farm stallion was not being comfortable in fancier attire. Big Mac was rarely seen without his horse collar and a cart rolling behind him. He had simply been Sweet Apple Acre's lead laborer since he was old enough to pull a wagon.

"Well, ain't this a sight."

Big Mac rotated his head and saw his sister leaning against the door frame. He turned his attention back to the mirror.

"I haven't seen that old thing in years," Applejack said. She gently ran a hoof over the blazer to fix a few wrinkles. "I'm amazed a big oaf like you can fit in it!"

"Yup..." Mac's voice was softer than usual.

Applejack straightened his tie and took a step back to inspect her work. She continued to fiddle with the uneven piece of fabric and the uncooperative stallion it was attached to. "Now quit your squirmin'!" She yanked down on his tie causing it to tighten around his neck.

Big Mac coughed and gave his sister a disgruntled huff.

"A tie is s'posed to be _tied_ around the neck; not danglin' down to the ground like a broken tree branch!" Applejack snickered. "Pa would be proud to see you like this, Big Macintosh. Shoot, I'm proud of ya!"

"I miss 'em..." His low voice sinking into the floorboards.

Applejack wrapped her forelegs around her brother's neck. She nuzzled her freckled cheek against his face. "Don't you start cryin' now! You and granny have a big trip ahead of y'all." She sniffled and slid a hoof down his mane. "I miss 'em too, but the best we can do is keep their memories alive in the orchard. Let's have some breakfast and quit this blubberin' before Apple Bloom sees us."

. . . . . .

Chase yawned as he shuffled into the kitchen. He groaned and ruffled his bed-head styled mane. "Morning..."

The Apple family was at full attention digging into their breakfast. Big Mac's hat slid forward every time he leaned over to take a bite of his toast.

"Howdy, sleepyhead!" Applejack's enthusiasm was already through the roof.

"Good morning, Chase! We have all the fixin's on the table so you can eat and get straight to work! Gonna be some long days in the orchard comin' up. Just you and Applejack… Buckin' till your hooves are sore." Granny Smith took a sip of her coffee and grinned mischievously.

"Granny!" Applejack whispered through her teeth.

Chase blushed and turned away. "Uh, yeah, looking forward to it."

Apple Bloom leaned over the table and raised an eyebrow. "Why's yer face all red, Chase? You feelin' sick?"

Applejack hid her smile with a hoof. "He's just... overworked from yesterday! The farm life can be mighty tiring if ya ain't ready for it!"

Granny Smith slammed her coffee down and cackled with laughter. "If he were a pegasus those wings would be knockin' everything off this here table!"

Big Mac snickered, but quickly stopped after Applejack smacked his shoulder.

"I don't get it..." Apple Bloom blinked innocently.

"It's, uh, just an expression! Ya know, like 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away!'" Applejack bit her lip and tapped her hoof on the floor.

"Oooooh, okay." Apple Bloom smiled. "Is it like when Rumble told me somethin' about how all colts have to chop their wood in the morning?"

"Okay, new topic!" Applejack interrupted Apple Bloom's story before any further comments could be made. "So, Mac, Granny; why don't y'all fill Chase in on your trip?" Applejack smacked her brother again, who was still trying to contain his laughter from the inappropriate behavior being served alongside his breakfast.

Granny slowly slid from her chair and carried her empty plate to the sink. "We're leaving for Manehattan today. They're lookin' for new vendors to meet some of the big demand during the final harvest season each year. So, we're cartin' a wagon filled with our finest apples to present in order to snag that contract!"

"It would be _huge_ for our earnings!" Applejack interjected.

"Eeeyup." Big Mac nodded.

"Mac here is in charge of the wagon and I'm navigatin'!" Granny Smith lifted a hoof toward the window. "Just us and the open road! Just like when your folks would go out and search the land for new buyers! And with any luck, next year we'll be divertin' a whole buncha apples to them city folk!"

"Yup." Mac shoved the toast into his mouth and fixed his hat once again.

"Shouldn't be gone more than a week or so. With Mac pulling the cart we'll probably be in Manehattan in three days! He inherited those muscles from me." Granny struggled to flex her foreleg. "Er, back in my younger days that is..."

"So it's just me, Bloom, and you, Chase! Hope you're ready to work!" Applejack poured herself a glass of milk. "So eat up! Can't have ya passin' out on the job!"

Chase finally took a seat next to Apple Bloom. Another jaw-splitting yawn left his muzzle. His plate had a single piece of toast with a glob of jam spread across - most likely of the apple variety - and a mound of scrambled eggs sandwiched between two flaky biscuits. He picked up the egg sandwich and hesitated before taking a bite. Nopony else had an egg sandwich on their plate. Just toast and some stray pieces of fruit.

"I was out in the chicken coop this morning and decided to scramble some eggs for ya. Hope that's okay..." Applejack forced her cheek muscles to stop her smile from growing any bigger. "Like I said, you're part of the family while you're here, so I wanna make ya feel at home!"

"Ya didn't make any eggs for anypony else..." Apple Bloom muttered under her breath.

"I jus' thought maybe ya needed some extra energy after yesterday. Hope it tastes alright... I don't really cook too often. With Granny Smith's cooking on the table all I have to worry about is keepin' her purse filled with bits for the groceries."

Chase chomped down and grinned with a mouthful of eggs. "It's delicious!" Apple Bloom shielded her face from the crumbs spewing out of his mouth.

"That is so uncouth…" The filly huffed and crossed her forelegs.

. . . . . .

Big Mac tossed his hat next to Granny Smith in the back of the newly renovated family wagon. The old mare was resting against a large sack filled with the apples being presented to Manehattan's apple trade committee. Despite the anxiousness flowing through Applejack, Granny Smith seemed as relaxed as ever. With a bonnet on her head and newspaper on her lap, this granny was ready for a getaway.

"And you're sure you're gonna be okay?" Applejack paced alongside the wagon. "We can always find a trade route closer to home. Manehattan's a long ways from here."

"Youngin', everything is gonna be fine! We'll be back before ya know it with a brand new contract to add to the pile! Sweet Apple Acres still has a lotta life in her! 'Sides, this is just an annual trip. Not like you and your brother are hiking across Equestria every week!" Granny opened her newspaper and scanned the headlines.

"I-I know that, it's just I-"

"You just keep an eye on the homestead while we're away." Granny turned to the next page. "You'll have your hooves full enough without worrying about us!"

Applejack stopped pacing and braced herself against the cart. "That's another thing I'm worried about! Being this short-hoofed is gonna hurt our harvest! We might miss a deadline or somethin'!

"Everything'll work out just fine. Your parents were worrywarts too. I was hopin' that would skip a generation." Granny snickered to herself. "We about ready, Mac?"

"Eeyup!" Big Mac was now hooked up to the front of the wagon and ready to depart. It wasn't everyday a pony had their best Sunday outfit on to pull a wagon of apples.

"You just try and enjoy your time with Apple Bloom and Chase. That stallion's got a good head on his shoulders." Granny watched as Chase and Reynard trotted off into the orchard. "Quit yer mopin' and make the most of the time you two have together. He ain't stickin' around forever…"

"I promise I will, granny. Just make sure you and Mac take care of yourselves too. We'll keep the orchard in one piece!" Applejack slammed a hoof on the wagon.

"Your mother and father always wanted you to be happy, Applejack. Now whether that means running the orchard, being with your friends, or even finding that special somepony in your life; that's for you to decide. No matter what happens, we'll love you just the same." Granny Smith gave a wrinkled smile to her granddaughter. "Ready when you are, big guy!"

Big Mac nodded and Granny Smith reclined against the sack of apples once again. The wheels slowly started rolling ahead as Big Mac worked his legs into a trot away from the barn. Applejack could only watch as the tracks from the wheels grew further away from her.

"Just make sure you two don't elope before we get back!" Granny Smith cackled with laughter. "I may not walk down into the orchard that much, but I still plan on walkin' you down the aisle!"

Applejack's face turned beet red. "D-don't be ridiculous!"

Granny Smith's laughter could still be heard all the way from the bottom of the hill. "That mare is gonna go gray quicker than me if she keeps on worryin' about every little thing!"

. . . . . .

The familiar thuds against the tree trunks resonated throughout the orchard. Chase was back on bucking duty, while Applejack and Bloom tended to the crops and animals on the farm. Despite the apple harvest being the main source of income for the family; Sweet Apple Acres still managed to grow corn, carrots, and even grapes! The farm also consisted of a chicken coop, pig pen, and a pasture for the cows. With Granny and Big Mac on the road, the fate of the entire farm and orchard was resting in the hooves of the two sisters and Fox Chase.

The bark splintered as Chase's hind legs crashed against the tree. He quickly dropped to the ground and covered his head with his forelegs until the red barrage from above subsided.

"Whew. This is a lot more dangerous than it looks!"

He grabbed an apple filled basket and dragged it through the grass to the side of the road. Groups of baskets were all lined up and ready to be hauled for rinsing and inspection. Applejack would have plenty of cartloads waiting for her.

A groan left the exhausted stallion's mouth. "How in the hay does Applejack do this every single day? I must be outta shape…"

Reynard poked his head out from one of the baskets. He yipped and stared at his fatigued owner.

"And you're not helping!" Chase angrily waved a hoof at the fox.

. . . . . .

Applejack unhitched from the cart and stretched her body forward. Even seasoned farm ponies would get tired from an afternoon of lugging cart loads of apples up and down hills. Her time tending the farm had set her back on transporting the baskets Chase was busy arranging alongside the main path of the orchard. She was pushing her body harder than usual to try and make up for lost time. She slumped down into the mud and closed her eyes. "I could set a spell right here in the mud if I had to." One of her eyes opened when she felt something tickling her nose. A light blue feather was resting between her eyes. "What in the-"

"Yo, Applejack! Long time no see!" Rainbow Dash said with a big grin.

Perched on of Applejack's roof were three pegasi: Rainbow Dash, Skye Shot, and Scootaloo.

Applejack pulled her body from the mud and brushed the feather from her face. "Rainbow! You're back!"

Dash hopped down from the roof and glided to the ground. She landed on the far end of the mud puddle Applejack was standing in. "Is this how earth ponies cool off these days?" She snickered.

Scootaloo hopped onto Skye's back and they both descended to the mares below. "Where's Apple Bloom?"

Applejack wiped some of the mud from her chest. "Bloom's over in the chicken coop. Feel free to give a visit!"

Scootaloo squeed happily and dismounted Skye's back. "Thanks for the ride, trusty steed!" She galloped away shouting for Apple Bloom. Skye rolled his eyes and tucked his wings at his sides.

"So, you must be Skye Shot! I've heard a lot about ya!" Applejack offered a hoof for a friendly shake. A clump of mud slid from her foreleg and splashed into the dirty puddle. "Know what, forget about that. Wouldn't want ya gettin' all mucky."

Skye eagerly hovered over and banged his hoof against hers. "Nothing wrong with a dirty mare! It's a pleasure to meet you, Applejack."

Applejack and Rainbow Dash each turned an eye toward one another.

Skye winced when he realized his attempt at a good first impression had backfired. "W-wait! Ugh! Why does everything I say come out wrong?!" He shouted in anguish.

"Easy, Flyboy. She knows what you meant! Although… I don't think you could handle both me _and_ Applejack even if you wanted to! You'd have to pick just one of us." Dash winked at Applejack.

"Most certainly couldn't! Mares like us only come along once so many generations!" Applejack replied to Dash with a wink of her own.

Skye's face turned redder than the mountain of apples behind AJ. "I gotta go!" He lifted off the ground and covered his face.

"We're just teasing!" Applejack managed to say between giggles.

"You're not gonna last long with me if you're this sensitive, Skye!" Rainbow was rolling on the ground and slamming her hoof in laughter. "Go find your pal in the orchard! Me and AJ need to catch up anyway. Mare talk. Nothing that would interest you."

Skye scowled at Rainbow and Applejack before finally flying over the acres of trees spread across the land.

"He seems nice. Real polite."

"Yeah, he's not so bad once you get to know him! Just a little… rough at first."

"Sounds like a match made in the heavens for you, Rainbow."

Rainbow chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. "Guess you have a point…"

"C'mon, let's go chat in the house. I need to wash up a bit anyway! Been bustin' my flank cartin' those apples up here."

"Got any cider?" Dash's tongue was hanging out.

"Oh, I'm sure we have a bottle or two somewhere in the cellar." Applejack shook the mud from her hooves. Rainbow Dash zipped past her and was impatiently waiting outside the front door for a mug of Equestria's finest cider. "Just when I thought she couldn't go any faster…"

. . . . . .

Apple Bloom yanked a weed from the ground with her mouth. The corn stalks were wobbling above her as she continued to tear out the nasty green clumps threatening her crops. Her ear twitched as the sound of galloping hooves and her name drew closer.

"Apple Bloom! You over here?" Scootaloo ran alongside the corn field trying to peer down each row.

"Scootaloo?!" Apple Bloom's voice was muffled by the weed hanging from her muzzle. She spat the invasive root onto the ground and slithered through the dense stalks. "Scootaloo! Over here!" She shook the stalks around her to get Scoot's attention.

Scootaloo skidded to a halt and fluttered her wings in delight. "I see you! Wait there!" She jumped into the corn field and lowered her body to see under the leaves. Sure enough Apple Bloom was dead ahead!

The fillies awkwardly sidled past the stalks until they were face to face. The corn violently shook above them as they embraced one another and laughed.

"I can't believe you're here!" Apple Bloom held Scoots in a death grip.

"Y-yeah, Rainbow Dash is over with Applejack and Skye. She just dropped me off!" Scootaloo squirmed out of Bloom's grasp.

"Who's Skye?" Apple Bloom raised an eye brow. "And wait a sec; how'd your leg get fixed?!"

Scootaloo slid a foreleg around Apple Bloom and winked. "It's a long story. I was barely able to keep up with everything and I was there!"

"Well, ya can tell me about while we feed the chickens, Scoot-Scootaloo..." Apple Bloom stifled a giggle.

"Ugh... So glad to be back." Scootaloo facehoofed.

. . . . . .

Rainbow pressed the mug against her face and chugged like a wild bull. A few trickles of liquid dribbled from the sides of her lips. With a satisfied sigh, she slammed the mug onto the table and leaned back in her chair. "Now _that_ was a mug of cider!"

"Ya know, we could get the cider apples down into the cellar a lot faster if you and your coltfriend helped!"

Rainbow blushed and looked away.

"Now don't be embarrassed, RD! It's about time ya find a nice stallion to pal around with. Nopony's tellin' ya to run off and get married!"

"I know, I know…" She drummed her hoof against the mug. "Skye's a good guy. I'm just not used to the whole 'special somepony' thing. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Don't have your eyes on anypony out there? You seemed pretty excited in that last letter to have Skye's friend working on the farm with ya."

Applejack looked towards the orchard and chuckled. "Well…"

. . . . . .

Skye coasted over the treetops trying to pinpoint the sound of Chase's hooves striking against the apple trees. He veered to the right and swerved between the trees as the sound grew closer. Chase was no stranger to incoming threats and already heard the soft flapping of wings off in the distance. He continued his apple bucking without even a sign of worry.

_I'm not giving myself away this time, fox face! _Skye narrowed his eyes. _You're mine!_

Chase's hooves struck against the tree once again. Through the torrent of apples raining down he watched an explosion of feathers followed by a blue blur speeding toward him. "Let's go, Reynard! Take that pegasus down!"

Reynard jumped down from the tree and landed on Skye's back. His claws dug into the pegasus and forced him into a dangerous barrel roll through the tree branches. Skye regained his flight path and shook Reynard from his back. The fox landed and braced himself for another command.

"Ha! Shook him off! Your little fox won't save you this time, Chasie boy!" Skye swooped down and swung a hoof for Chase's snarling muzzle.

Chase dodged with a quick spin and kicked his hind legs into the air catching Skye in the side of his body. Like a punctured balloon, Skye spun out of control and smashed into a tree further down the path. The familiar sound of falling apples echoed through the orchard.

"We'll clear this section of the orchard twice as fast if you just keep crashing into all the trees!" Chase sat down in front of the dizzied pegasus and grinned. "Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres… sugarcube."

. . . . . .

The fillies continued their conversation inside the cramped chicken coop. Each hen was happily nestled on a mound of hay as the young ponies cleaned and refilled the food supplies. Scootaloo's hoof sprinkled pellets of food onto the floor, while Apple bloom took the leftover scraps from breakfast and mixed them together in a bowl.

"Fresh water?"

"Check!" Scootaloo nudged the water feeder in the corner of the room.

"Clean hay?"

"Check!" Scootaloo kicked the dirty bag of hay out from the coop entrance.

"And we just fed 'em, so now these girls should be good!" Apple Bloom winced as her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight outside. Scootaloo's nostrils flared as she inhaled the fresh air blowing over the farm. "Let's take a quick break."

"Sounds good to me. I need to get the smell of chickens outta my nose." Scootaloo's tongue was hanging out as she rubbed her nose. A dirty chicken coop was a far from desirable scent for a mare.

"Dirty little critters, ain't they?" Apple Bloom snickered and elbowed Scootaloo. "Then again-"

Scootaloo jammed her hoof into Apple Bloom's mouth. "Stop! No more jokes! I am not - and have never been - a chicken! Do you see a beak on my muzzle?!" She removed her hoof when Apple Bloom shook her head.

"Hey! Maybe we'll get our cutie marks in farmin'! Especially if you're staying here for a while!" Apple Bloom traced a chicken face on Scootaloo's dirty flank.

"Oh no! I am _not_ about to have a pig on my rump! I'm no farm pony!" Scootaloo ignored the hoof sketching in her dirty fur.

"Speakin' of pigs..." Apple Bloom grinned and brushed the dirty chicken face from Scootaloo's flank. "We better go feed them next! C'mon!"

Scootaloo trotted behind Apple Bloom towards the pig pen. "Isn't there something to do around here that doesn't involve me smelling like a pile of-"

"Hurry up, Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom's voice cried out in the distance.

. . . . . .

Chase and Skye were walking up the hill together with a small wagon of apples harnessed around each of their bodies. If they were going to catch up they might as well get some work done in the meantime.

"Sounds like you sure had an adventure. I figured you had a chance at winning the Cloudsdale Rumble, but snatching up Rainbow Dash in the process? Guess I'll need you to teach _me_ a few things about wooing mares!" Chase's hooves crunched through the leaves cluttering the path back to the farm.

"I just took your advice! Added a bit of the 'pegasus touch,' but you earth ponies wouldn't know anything about that." Skye grunted and tried to keep up as Chase trotted past him.

"Add some of that touch to your wagon pulling..." Chase rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were headed to Canterlot after winning your pet show? Now you're helping clear an apple orchard for strangers... What happened to mister 'I hate farming every day?'"

"I did win the pet show – and I do still hate farming – but I gave my prize money away to help restore a family heirloom. If a trip to Canterlot wasn't so pricey I would have gladly hopped a train there already! Believe me; I still plan on beating some answers out of Role Play!" Chase growled and stomped onward. Imprints of horseshoes were becoming more visible with each slam of his hoof.

"That reminds me..." Skye stopped walking. "I ran into Role at the Cloudsdale Rumble..."

Chase came to a halt and whipped his head around. "What?! Why didn't you say something sooner?!"

"Hey, I've been busy too!" Skye shouted. "It's not like I've been on a vacation."

. . . . . .

"It's been pretty crazy, AJ. We won the Cloudsdale Rumble and almost immediately after that Forecast tells us we've been selected to go on the Cloudsdale Weather Tour!" Rainbow's voice crackled in frustration.

"What in the hay is a weather tour?" Applejack slid a mitt over her hoof and opened the oven. "Your pie'll be ready in a sec!"

"Thanks! I've missed coming over here for some old-fashioned Apple family treats! Cloudsdale just didn't compare... Oh! The tour! Yeah, so, a few pegasi are chosen to go on a weather tour to make sure the surrounding cities are training their weather teams properly. It's almost time for winter, so we gotta make sure everypony is all set to shift the weather. Can't be sloppy when lives are at stake!" Rainbow sniffed the aroma of the pie.

"Sounds like you're just as busy as I am! Big Mac and Granny headed off to Manehattan this week to secure a new contract for the orchard. They took our biggest wagon and loaded it with only the finest apples! Granny's hopin' she can snag a few bits while she's there. She might be old, but nopony can negotiate as well as she can!" Applejack opened the oven once again and placed Rainbow's slice of pie on the table. The steam could barely rise above the drool pouring from the hungry pony's mouth. "Dig in! Don't want it gettin' too cold."

Rainbow passed the slice of pie back and forth between her hooves in an attempt to cool it down. "So you're busy? I was hoping for a teency weency favor..."

"I'd be happy to help if I can!" Applejack threw her oven mitt onto the counter and hopped in the chair next to Rainbow Dash. "Whatcha need?"

"Well, I sorta promised to look after Scootaloo, but now I'm gonna be away from home for a week or so. Any chance I could have her stay with you? I'd ask Fluttershy, but I know Scootaloo really missed Apple Bloom while she was in the hospital. I figured she'd be happiest here."

"How could I say no to that? Bloom's been buggin' me nonstop about Scoots comin' home. It'll be good for those fillies to spend a little time together. 'Specially with Sweetie Belle off in Canterlot."

Rainbow wrapped her hooves around AJ. "You're the best! Thank you, thank you, thank you! It should only be for a week or two tops."

Applejack breathed a sigh of relief when Dash was finally finished with her aggressive cuddling. "We can use an extra pair of hooves around here. Speaking of…"

Rainbow nodded and pumped a foreleg into the air. "You got it! Me and Skye will help you out before we hit the road. It's the least we can do!"

"Looks like your stallion's already helpin'."

Applejack and Rainbow Dash left the dinner table and saw the stallions unloading two wagons of apples near the shed. They looked at one another and shrugged. "I wish I could take credit for whipping Skye into shape, but he just always seems to do his own thing." Rainbow trotted over to the backdoor.

"Again, sounds like somepony else I know…" Applejack followed and dodged an angry stare from Rainbow Dash.

. . . . . .

Chase and Skye were both resting against one of the apple carts in an attempt to catch their breath. After exchanging information from their misadventures in Ponyville and beyond, Skye issued a very strong warning about the apple trade and the problems popping up in Equestria.

"And what did you call them again?" Chase stretched and felt a muscle in his back pinch. He winced and fell onto his side.

"The Mirage Gang. A buncha thugs who mug other ponies on trade routes, vacations, you name it. Glorified robbers. They'll do anything for bits. Anywho, they've been picking off a ton of apple shipments throughout Eastern Equestria." Skye curled his wing in front of his mouth and removed a lose feather with his teeth.

"Wish I would've known that sooner…" Chase sighed. "I hope Applejack's family will be okay."

"We actually have a bit of an apple shortage in Cloudsdale lately. The last few shipments from Canterlot's storehouse were swiped. Pretty crazy! Those goons are flipping a middle feather to the royal family." Skye sneered and inspected his freshly tended wing. "I'd love to give them a peace of my mind. Attacking helpless merchants just to make a quick bit…"

"Hmmm… Yeah…" Chase was lost in thought.

"Don't go doing anything crazy, fox face. I know that look. You can't help everypony all the time. Pick your battles. Seems like Applejack will need you around here lending a hoof."

"I know, I know…" Chase snorted in frustration. A cloud of dust blew against Skye's wing.

"I _just_ cleaned that!" Skye swatted at Chase's head.

"Not my fault! We still have a bunch of apples to lug back anyway. Stop being a prettycolt and leave your feathers alone until we're done!"

"I never should have agreed to help you… This is _just_ like back in New Jockey! You always make me bust my flank!"

"Yeah, and I bust mine twice as hard 'cuz you're busy playing with raindrops and fluffing clouds."

The two narrowed their eyes at one another.

"Last one back to the supply shed washes the fox!" Chase outstretched a hoof.

"Oh, you're on, my friend." Skye punched forward. The click of their hooves echoed up the hill.

. . . . . .

Despite being apart for weeks with almost no communication; the gang had no trouble helping out around the farm while catching up. For Scootaloo and Apple Bloom, this was just another break between crusades. Chase and Skye had been treating their time in the orchard as a more competitive task. The fun truly didn't begin until they started racing from the orchard to the supply shed in a time trial fashion. Not surprisingly most of the apples that had been bucked were now piled up in the shed for rinsing and inspection.

That task was left to Rainbow and Applejack while they finished their own conversation.

"Thanks again for all the help, Rainbow. Y'all really gave my spirits a boost." Applejack slid another bucket of clean apples over to Rainbow Dash, who was fanning them dry with her wings.

"Yeah, yeah; sure thing. Now, uh, back to the new guy." Rainbow grabbed the dried bucket of apples in her mouth and slid it behind her. At least a dozen buckets of glistening red delicious apples were cleaned and now ready for sale.

"Chase is a real sweet fella. Kinda strange at times... Him and Apple Bloom really hit it off. It's cute watchin' them run around in the orchard."

"Good with kids, hard-worker, sense of humor... I dunno, AJ, sounds good to me!" Dash flapped her wings faster causing the beads of water to fling against Applejack's mane. "Look, I don't like to admit it, but after a long day of punching clouds it's really nice having somepony waiting for you when you get home." Dash blushed. "C-cuz then I don't have to do all the cleaning by myself!"

"Quit lyin', Dash. You and Skye are two pigs in a pen! It's been a while since I even considered having somepony else in my life..."

Rainbow abandoned her duties and wrapped a wing around AJ's body. "I didn't plan on all of this happening to me either, but it did. It's weird going from doing everything by yourself to sharing it with another pony. It's a good kinda weird though."

"I'd have to think on it." Applejack grabbed another bucket in her mouth.

"Ya know, something happened up in Cloudsdale while I was training with Skye. I thought for a second… that I lost him. It was awful. And do you know why, AJ?" Dash waited for the answer she knew would never come. "Because nothing hurts somepony more than realizing you missed your chance for something special. We went from having a playful weather contest to that big oaf being limp in my forelegs." She swallowed and averted her eyes from Applejack. "Now sometimes when we're flying… I look over at him. Just to make sure he's still there."

"Rainbow…"

"When somepony steals your heart, the only thing you can do is steal theirs back." Dash smiled and listened as the sound of wagons from the orchard drew closer. "Besides, having another stallion around might push your brother to work even harder! More time for you to kick back and re-lax."

"This is gonna be one weird harvest..." Applejack removed her hat and lowered her ears.


	6. Chapter 6 The Real Colt Blues

It had been just a little over five days since Granny Smith and Big Macintosh departed for Manehattan. Thanks to the efforts of Rainbow Dash and Skye Shot, Applejack was able to keep up on the first day's workload. With Skye and Dash off on the Cloudsdale Weather Tour there would be no more surprise help from either of the two capable pegasi. The biggest worry on Applejack's mind was why she hadn't received a letter from her family. Granny said that it wouldn't take more than three days for her and Mac to reach Manehattan.

"I just hope they're alright. I was expectin' a letter by now." Applejack took a sip of her coffee and focused on the orange ball rising over the hillside. A sleepy-eyed Chase was seated next to her waiting for his own cup of coffee to cool down a bit. "Sorry, just thinkin' out loud. I'm sure they're fine. They're probably just overwhelmed by the big city. We don't get out that way too often. And, uh, it really ain't my cup of tea.

"Or coffee?" Chase took a small sip from his mug. His eyes widened as the boiling brew splashed against his tongue.

"Or coffee," Applejack laughed. She finished her coffee and set the empty mug on the table. "Alright, I'm gonna get started down in the orchard. Today, I need you to run some errands in town. We'll be settin' up a stand at the market tomorrow. I need you to make sure we get the best spot possible. I also need you to check and see if the local distributor is still able to lend a hoof with deliveries closer to home. Feelin' up to it?"

Chase yawned and stretched his forelegs across the table. "Piece of cake! Probably best to send me into town while I'm still around, eh?"

"Oh, right…" Applejack cleared her throat and jumped out of the chair. Her hooves quickly carried her away from the thoughts of another body leaving the farm. "Okay, then I guess we'll meet up later tonight. I'll have the girls on rinsin' and inspection duty. Come tomorrow we'll have a whole buncha apples to sell!"

Chase took a bigger sip from his mug and ignored the fiery sensation spreading through his mouth. "I can't stay here forever…" His ears lowered as he watched Applejack trot down into the orchard.

. . . . . .

Ponyville was bustling with activity as vendors set up their stands for the upcoming market day. Some of the stands were simply carts with company names splattered in paint across a piece of wood. Other stands we're actually being built as Chase trotted through the town square. The sounds of hammers and planks of wood falling to the ground made the town sound even more rustic than it already was.

Chase's head swiveled to examine each stand. Most of the produce carts were still bare, but some of the stands offering non-perishable goods were all ready to go. From custom made pottery to clothing stands the market looked like it would have something for everypony. "Must be a big deal around here…" Chase blurted out.

"Uh, duh, of course it's a big deal, silly! Where else are we going to sell all our stuff?" Pinkie bounced in front of Chase and gave a big smile. "A good salespony can really clean up on market day!"

"Pinkie Pie!" Chase was happy to see a familiar face. "I haven't seen you since the pet show."

"Didn't think I'd be bumping into you again, Chase!" She squeed. "Whatcha doing in Ponyville again?"

"Oh, it's a long story… For starters, I'm helping Applejack with the Fall harvest. Still trying to save up for my trip to Canterlot." He scanned the town square and noticed a lack of free space. "And today I'm supposed to be finding a good spot to setup the Sweet Apple Acres vendor booth for tomorrow. Though it looks like all the best spots are taken…"

"Ouch… You should've gotten here _way_ earlier than! All the best spots are snagged before the sun even comes up! Market day in Ponyville is a _big_ deal! Everypony has to duke it out for everypony else's bits!" She pressed her muzzle against Chase's and narrowed her eyes. "If you're not careful… Bam! No sale!"

Chase jumped back and winced.

"Only the best of the best can survive!"

"Since you know so much, how's about helping out your old pal Applejack… and me!" Chase forced a grin despite his confusion over the ever-changing moods of Pinkie Pie.

She shook her head and stomped a hoof. "No can do! I'll be helping Fluttershy sell bunnies."

"Bunnies?"

"Mmm hmm! Bunnies! Ya know, those little-"

"Yes! I know what bunnies are!" Chase huffed.

"No need to be a grouchy goat! C'mon! We'll find you a good spot for tomorrow!" Pinkie happily sprung away.

"Maybe I can convince everypony that bunnies only eat apples… That'll bring in some sales, right?" Chase hurried after Pinkie to stake his claim of the Ponyville marketplace.

. . . . . .

Pinkie Pie's grin was skewed by the hammer clenched in her jaw. She had just finished hammering a sign into the ground to claim a plot of land for Sweet Apple Acres' vendor booth. The only problem was that it was down an alleyway from the town square. Not much recognition. Then again, at least Chase didn't have any competitors nearby.

"Told ya we'd find a great spot!" Pinkie dropped the hammer into her saddlebag. "You and Applejack are going to have this entire alley to yourself! Nopony else to threaten your sales!"

"If anypony happens to search the alleyways for apples…" Chase rolled his eyes.

"You'll just need to get creative! I'm sure you two will be great! Just do your best and those apples will be flying off the stands faster than you can say, 'a parade of pretty ponies purchased a parrot!'"

"Say what now?"

"Exactly!" Pinkie wrapped her hooves around Chase and shook him wildly in what could only be a hug designed to break a spine. "See ya tomorrow morning! Remember to get here bright and early, Mister Foxie!"

She bounded away once again. Chase realigned his back and leaned against the sign in the ground. "Okay, I can at least check off 'finding a spot for tomorrow.' Making some progress, Chase!"

. . . . . .

"Sweetie Belle! How are we coming along with that fabric?" Rarity's voice sounded from the floor below.

Sweetie Belle sighed. Her head was resting on a foreleg as she scanned the neatly stacked mountain of fabric next to her. The Trotalus theater group would be arriving in a few days for the performance and there wasn't much time left to work on the costumes. Rarity had all of the measurements, materials, and knowledge to create the ensemble of outfits. The only thing lacking now was the performers.

"I'll bring it down in a second," Sweetie said very unenthusiastically. It had been a while since she received a letter from Button. She couldn't blame him for not writing as often. After all he was still subjected to school work. One thing Sweetie quickly learned about being with a gamer colt was just how poorly they managed their time when it came to work and play. Button Mash was no exception to this rule. Still, the absence of his letters only made Sweetie's days in Canterlot drag on that much longer.

"Do hurry up, dear. I would like to get started on a few outfits before dinner."

"Yeah, and I'd like to go _home_ before dinner…" Sweetie muttered into her hoof.

. . . . . .

Chase was sitting across from a pegasus stallion dressed in a blue and red PonEx uniform. Ponyville Express was one of the best alternatives for delivering packages when the Equestrian Postal Service just wasn't enough. Unfortunately, this meeting wasn't going as smoothly as he had hoped. After sitting in the waiting room for what felt like an eternity, Chase had finally tracked down a PonEx representative.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we aren't shipping any… spherical red perishable fruits at this moment."

Chase cocked an eyebrow. "You mean apples, right?"

W-well, just the fruit that grows on trees and is generally bucked down." The stallion pulled the collar of his uniform away from his chafed neck.

"Just say apples! What the hay is the problem? You ponies are driving me nuts! First, I had to fill out a bunch of forms. Then you made me wait for almost an _hour_! Now you're telling me you can't even ship the product I filled out all those forms for after waiting the entire afternoon?!" Chase puffed out his chest and exhaled. "Ah, better…" He smiled.

The stallion leaned closer and placed a hoof against his mouth. "L-look, I shouldn't even be telling you this… The thing is, some of our delivery ponies were attacked on the last couple apple shipments. The carts that were brought down last week… didn't make it."

"Didn't… make it?" Chase felt his heart sink. "But we… we worked so hard to meet the deadline!"

"There's a group of bandits raiding the main roads and disrupting the entire supply chain. It's harvest season, so of course they know just how many apples are shipped across Equestria. It's terrible… My hooves are tied though. We can't approve any apple shipments until the problem is solved. Any shipments of apples will need to be handled by the orchards supplying them. I'm sorry…"

Chase swallowed the lump in his throat. How many apples had they dropped off last week for delivery? His legs were still sore from all the hard work. This was Applejack's big plan to avoid delays to her regular buyers. Without Mac carting apples to the local spots and the Ponyville delivery services unavailable, the harvest season was looking to be even more hopeless.

"Even if we did transport the apples ourselves there's no guarantee we'd be safe either…" For the first time during his entire stay in Ponyville, Chase's face looked empty. The optimism that usually coursed through his body had all but dried up.

. . . . . .

The day had not quite gone as planned. It was the middle of the afternoon and Chase had nothing to show for his hard work. The best plot of land he could get for the Sunday market was down an alleyway, and the shipping companies seemed to be on hold with threats of the Mirage Gang growing closer to Ponyville. The young stallion's head was hung low enough to scrape the ground beneath his hooves.

"This day is turning out to be one for the record books. Just can't seem to get a leg up on anything. What the hay am I supposed to tell Applejack?"

His right ear lifted as the sounds of beeping drew closer. Chase slowly lifted his head and saw neon lights flashing around a sign which read _Ponyville Players Guild._ Now much more excited, he cantered into the arcade and took in the familiar sights and sounds of his younger days. Arcade cabinets were neatly arranged and almost all filled up with colts and fillies dumping their hard-earned bits into the hungry machines. After all, nothing was more satisfying than seeing your initials displayed above everypony else's!

Chase was drawn to the shouts and hollers of a colt a few games down.

With a bag of bits next to his saddlebag and bloodshot eyes; one colt stood above the rest in terms of loyalty to his pixilated protagonist. His hoof mashed the buttons at the speed of a Sonic Rainboom. Button was annihilating enemies like it was his job. _Changeling Charge_ was the game and it involved entering the forbidden cavern of Queen Chrysalis to wipe out her army before they laid siege to Equestria.

"Come on!" Button slammed his hooves onto the game and growled. "Everypony knows that it's _impossible_ to clear her lair with only a single life! I shouldn't have even died those two other times!" His irritation caused the fillies around him to scatter away. Skee ball on the other side of the room was probably a safer alternative…

Button's eyes darted over the screen. Each click of the button and twist of the joystick brought him one step closer to glory or doom. He wiped the sweat from his brow and leaned forward. He wriggled on the stool and made sure the blood was still flowing to his almost numb hind legs. Nothing threw a gamer off like the dreaded _pins and needles_ in a pony's limbs. Especially not when they were about to clear a game.

"Dodge, dodge!" Button shouted as he jerked the stick to the left. A bone-shattering smash was heard on the screen. The reflection of the game in his eyes turned black.

Game Over.

"No!" Button droned on as he fell forward onto the game screen. "I put so many bits into this game… So much time… If Sweetie Belle were here maybe we could-" He sighed and pushed his head up from the now smudgy screen.

Chase slid a bit into the second slot and hopped onto the stool next to Button. "Mind having a player two?"

Button's ears lowered as he stared at the older pony next to him. "Um, okay…"

"I must look scarier than I thought!" Chase snickered and wrapped a foreleg around the joystick.

"N-no! It's just, um, you're… old."

Chase leaned forward and grinned. "I guess I'll take being old over being scary. Let's see if this old stallion can lend you a hoof."

Button nodded and readied himself for the start of the level. Despite choosing to continue the game, both he and Chase were only working with a single life. _Changeling Charge_ was known for being a game that would bleed anypony's account dry.

The funny thing about gamers is that the way they see a video game is drastically different from the way a normal pony observes a video game. The key to success is truly immersing one's self into the scenario…

. . . . . .

Button was standing in the middle of large field with a sword clenched between his teeth. He was dressed in silver chainmail and heavy steel boots on each hoof. The visor on his helmet was raised allowing him to take in the scenery around him.

Chase had a feather sticking out of a cap with tight tunic clinging to his body. Sheathed on each foreleg was a dagger. A bow and quiver of arrows were hanging from his side. He trotted through the grass and tested out drawing his weapons. A quick tap of the attack button swung of his forehead and caused a slash of the dagger, while a jump backward and slam of the attack button launched an arrow from his trusty bow.

"Okay, this won't do. We need to switch." Chase planted his flank on among the waving green blades poking from the earth.

"Wh-at?" Button took a step back. "I don't wanna be the thief class! That's lame!"

"Hey, this is your fault! You overloaded yourself with heavy armor and now you're complaining you can't dodge! If you want to be up front kicking some flank then you'll need lighter gear. Make me the knight and you be the thief. You'll be doing more damage than you can count if your speed is higher! Nopony will be able to hit you! And I'll take all the damage!" Chase smirked.

"How… do you know all this?"

"Just 'cuz I'm _old_ doesn't mean I don't like video games!"

Button nodded and trotted over. He reached out a hoof. "I'm Button Mash, but you can call me Button."

Chase pressed his hoof against Button's. "I'm Fox Chase, but you can just call me Chase. Better yet; call me partner!" He grinned as the buzzing sound of changelings drew closer. "We better switch classes before we're toast!"

A swirl of golden light consumed both ponies. Within seconds, Chase was clad in the heavy armor, while Button was prancing around in the lighter gear of a thief.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding! I can move around much faster!" Button narrowed his eyes onto the dark cave in front of them. "I'm ready when you are, Chase!"

"O-kay! Let's mash some monsters, Button!"

. . . . . .

Chase parried a hoof away with his broadsword and slid backwards. Button dashed ahead and leapt into the air. His daggers started to glow.

"Cover me! I need to heal!" Chase shouted. A healing scroll was hovering over his body. "I'll need about ten seconds!"

Button flung a dagger through the first changeling and landed on the slippery ground of the cave. His ears lowered as the buzzing menaces circled around him. "But this is where I always die!"

The scroll over Chase's armored body tore into two pieces and a shower of green light poured down onto him. The dents on his armor were repaired and his health bar slowly started to rise once again.

Button jumped back and fired an arrow through the head of a changeling. The beast exploded into a mass of dark clouds. The colt jumped ahead and slid against a rock. He braced himself for the enemies in front of him and activated an evasion spell. He contorted his body to avoid each hoof jabbing toward him. "Can't catch me!" Despite having less armor, Button was finding his new class to be extremely helpful. With the three enemies safely behind him he readied to launch a counterattack

A red slash of energy tore through the cave and decimated the changelings hovering between the two ponies. Chase landed on the ground and sheathed the broadsword on his back. The experience bar over his character filled slightly as the game processed his newly acquired kills.

"Told ya that the light armor would work better! Some of these games like to trick ponies. Everypony always goes for the knight. Yeah, sure, they have the best armor and damage, but when you have a ton of monsters hitting you at once that clunky armor just makes you a sitting duck!"

"I never really thought about that…"

"You ponies dare tread hoof into my lair?" A voice echoed from deeper in the cave. "Then come face your Queen. I will show you true fear…"

Chase and Button looked at one another and gulped. The colt used a healing scroll, while Chase looked through his inventory to enchant his sword. The stalactites dripped musty droplets of water onto the ground next to the scheming ponies.

"I heard the queen can change her form a lot faster than the normal Changelings. She feeds off love, so we have to make sure that our actions in there don't raise her Emotion Gauge too much."

"So, be a team without actually being a team?" Chase trotted forward, his armor clanging with each step.

"Yep! That's usually how she finishes ponies off. You get into a pinch, try to help your teammate, and then Chrysalis uses her powers to fire off a nasty attack that wipes out the entire party. Then you're back at the start of the dungeon… again. I've only ever seen a few ponies get this far once before. And that was with a full party of four characters!"

Chase hummed to himself and flicked his tail in thought. "So the game really is best played solo…"

"Huh?"

"No teammates to get in the way! Very clever… A multiplayer game with a cheap boss that feeds off of teamwork. Ooo, it's a real bit-eater!" Chase rubbed his hooves together and waited for Button to catch up. "Best of luck, Button."

The colt hurried next to Chase and trembled a bit. "Um, you too."

The inside of Chrysalis's chamber was covered in green pods. Unconscious ponies were trapped inside as their transformation into changelings would begin soon. A few of the pods on the walls still showed motion inside as the captors did their best to resist the horrid fate that stood before them.

The queen was hovering in the center of the room and glared at the ponies below. Her black body was very slender and aerodynamic; though ragged to say the least. Her mane looked like wet cerulean seaweed split by the tattered horn on her head. Two insect wings kept her elevated over her enemies. There was a certain beauty to behold in the changeling queen, but nothing that could compare to an alicorn princess.

"Two very tasty looking morsels to add to my collection. For your insolence I will make sure you lead the charge against Canterlot Castle." Chrysalis's tongue slithered over her lips. "Show me the teamwork that brought you here! The love and friendship that surges through Equestrian warriors!"

Chase slid his visor down. "I'm going for that high score, Button…" His voice barely escaped the metal shell covering his head.

"H-hey! That wasn't the deal! You said you were going to help me!" Button narrowed his eyes.

"Not a chance! Taking down the queen will give me more than enough points to beat that puny score of yours!" Chase charged ahead.

"Not if I beat her first!" Button snarled and scurried toward his potential demise.

The queen was dumbfounded. "This is a very odd formation of teamwork you're displaying! If you don't take me seriously you shall both perish!"

_Not a chance, queenie. I figured this game out long before I saw your ugly face. _The heat from Chase's breath was pushing out from the slit in his helmet. He threw his head back to slide the visor up and drew his sword.

"What kinda partner betrays somepony in the final level?" Button fired an arrow into the queen's leg.

Chase's mind continued scanning through the inventory in his saddlebag. He galloped forward as Chrysalis descended to the ground. Her form shifted into a Timberwolf.

Button gasped and dropped his sword. The metal weapon landed with a clang. "I-I don't think I can outmaneuver that, Chase!"

"Too bad! More points for me, little guy!" Chase felt the wolf's jagged claws bang against the side of his armor as he skewered his sword through the wolf's body. Splinters of wood erupted from the injured beast and sprinkled onto the arena like confetti.

Button shifted his eyes to the left and saw a pod hatching. The newly formed changeling shook the green slime from its body and joined the battle by sneaking up behind Chase. "Watch out!" The colt's legs kicked off the ground as he steadied the bow in his mouth. He screeched to a halt and lined up an arrow. The bowstring snapped against the side of his face as the arrow planted itself into the body of the changeling assaulting Chase. The enemy burst into a cluster of swirling, black clouds. "Ha! Now who has more points?" Button's experience bar filled up; readying him for his special attack. _You won't get the last hit on her! Heh, I'm unleashing my final move! _Button spit his bow to the side. His tiny legs carried him closer to the howling wolf, while Chase delivered another heavy-hoofed blow with his steel boot.

Chrysalis pushed Chase away and changed back to her original form. His sword was lodged in the side of her twisting body. "I still have enough power to destroy one of you!"

_That's right. Go ahead and kill me. It won't matter in a few seconds._

The queen raised her forelegs into the air and summoned a crackling ball of energy. She noticed the colt's glowing body and aimed her final attack in his direction.

_The game is programmed to attack the more threatening player. Button's special attack can finish her off, but the Queen's attack will hit him long before he even has a chance to get close. It's cute how colts just rush in. Without Role Play whooping my flank every time we hung out at the arcade I would still be the same way…_

"Fall before the hatred of the changeling army!" Queen Chrysalis launched the ball of energy toward Button. A speed scroll tore itself in half over Chase's character. Imbued with a new boost of speed his hooves tore across the cave floor to finish the queen.

_I have enough high-scores in New Jockey. I'll let the little guy take this one._

Chase jumped between Button and the sizzling projectile. His body was immediately vaporized into purple dust.

"I warned you that teamwork would be the only way to-" The queen grabbed her body and screamed in agony. "This pain!" She trembled and looked down at the sword lodged within her chest. "P-poison…"Her body fell to the ground and was consumed by the flurry of slashes from Button's daggers. She reached up and screamed as her life bar quickly plunged until there was nothing left.

. . . . . .

Bold letters of red damage filled the screen as Button's hooves mashed against the attack button. He delivered the final blow and witnessed the queen's pixelated body vaporized into nothing. The colt blinked as he was prompted to enter his initials for the top score.

"Wh-what just happened?"

"Oh, looks like you won! Gee, that's what I get for trying to deflect that energy ball back at her! I got my flank toasted, buttered, and served for breakfast!" Chase cracked his shoulders and slid off the stool. "Good job, kid! You really know you're stuff!" He waved a hoof goodbye and started to trot away.

"Wow… I didn't think I'd ever beat that game." Button quickly entered his initials. "Wait up!" He threw his saddlebag onto his back and scampered off after his new friend.

The initials _BTN_ were flashing triumphantly on the screen above all the other names.

. . . . . .

"Order up!"

Two chocolate shakes were flung in front of Chase and a very eager Button Mash. The colt grabbed his glass and immediately jammed the straw into his mouth. His eyes shrunk as he attempted to suck the thick chocolate through his straw.

"Easy, little guy! You're gonna make your brain explode!"

Button gave up and fell back against the green cushion of the booth. "They made it too thick…" His eyes watered.

Chase swirled his straw in the chocolaty beverage in an attempt to break up the clumps of ice cream. "I haven't had a milkshake in a long time. This was a good idea!"

Button copied Chase and proceeded to mix his shake as well. "I used to come here all the time with Sweetie Belle."

"Is that like your pet dog or something?" Chase's cheeks imploded against his face as he finally managed to pull the milkshake up through the straw.

"N-no! She's my marefriend!" Button slurped down his own shake. His lips made a satisfying smack after he managed to consume a few globs of the still nearly frozen dairy product. "Last time I try a triple-thick shake…"

"I just thought you were too young for a special somepony! When I was your age fillies had cooties!" Chase snickered.

"Sweetie Belle isn't like other fillies! She's smart and pretty and really nice to me!" Button looked away. "And right now she's really far away…"

"Oh?"

"Her sister took her to Canterlot to help with some dumb play. Now I'm stuck here all by myself!" Button pinned his ears against his head. "Some of the meaner fillies in my class keep telling me that she's going to find a better coltfriend in Canterlot."

_Canterlot. Ugh. That name is starting to make me sick…_ Chase wrapped a foreleg around Button and pulled him closer for a hug. "Nah, that won't happen! She'd be crazy to leave such a great stallion like you! I know mares twice your age who would love to have a sweet colt like you around!"

"Ah, jeez, you're just sayin' that…" Button grinned and clamped the milkshake glass between his hooves. "So how come I've never seen you around here before? Did you just move to Ponyville?"

"Eh, kinda… I'm working at Sweet Apple Acres during the harvest season… apparently."

"So then you know Apple Bloom! She's one of Sweetie's best friends! And," Button paused, "then you know Applejack, too! She's really good friends with Sweetie's big sister, Rarity."

"Come to think of it, I did hear Applejack and Bloom talking about their friends at some theatre in Canterlot."

"Yeah… I'd love to go if it weren't so expensive."

"Tell me about it!"

Chase and Button sighed in unison and slid down in the booth.

"Sweetie said that their getting Manehattan's best troupe for the play!"

The straw lodged itself into Chase's throat. He pounded his chest and coughed. "T-Trotalus?!"

"You know them?" Button wiped the chocolate residue from his lips.

"Not _all _of them, but I do know one of their lead mares…" Chase looked out the window and noticed the sun starting to fall. "Crud! Sorry, Button, but I need to head back! I can't believe I was gone this long!" Chase tossed several bits onto the table and jumped out of the booth. "You should come by the market place tomorrow! I'm sure Apple Bloom and Scootaloo would love an update on Sweetie Belle. Not to mention we need to plan our next trip to the arcade."

"Sure thing!" Button beamed. "And, uh, Chase?" The colt's whacky grin turned to a more solemn smile. "Thanks for everything. It's been a while since I had this much fun."

"Hey, a good player two always his partner's back!" Chase winked and hurried out the door.

. . . . . .

The events of the day dragged on longer than Chase had anticipated. It was almost evening when he finally returned to Sweet Apple Acres. He didn't hear the sounds of apple bucking or carts being hauled up from the orchard. The thirsty stallion decided to enter the kitchen before starting any new task. Dehydration was the last thing he needed to add to his list of ailments.

"Applejack? Apple Bloom? Uh… Scooty-puff? No, Scootaloo! Hel-lo? Anypony here? Sorry I'm so late!" Chase passed a few carts of apples and made for the house.

He pushed his way through the backdoor and stopped when he saw Applejack slumped over on the kitchen table. A note was crumpled up in front of her.

"A-Applejack! Are you okay?" He rushed over to her side.

She slowly lifted her head. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen. Applejack wiped a hoof over her puffy face and sniffed. "Chase… I'm sorry ya had to see me like this. I was hopin' I could pull myself together before ya came back. The girls are already sleepin'. They worked their little tails off today."

Chase grabbed the note and started reading. "What is this?"

"Big Macintosh and Granny Smith were attacked on their way to Manehattan. The wagon's gone… Our best apples are… gone." She slammed a hoof onto the table. "I shoulda been there to help! I mighta been able to help 'em!" Her foreleg quivered in frustration. "I knew this trip would be trouble!"

Chase smoothed the wrinkles from the letter and attempted to read the scribbled text. It didn't help that Applejack obviously shed some tears onto the paper while she was reading. _Sheesh, did she blow her nose in this thing too? _He squinted and took it one word at a time.

_Dear Applejack,_

_Sorry for not writing sooner. We hit a small snag on our trip to Manehattan. We were jumped by a gang of apple bandits! They took our wagon and almost all the apples. I managed to grab a few and threw them in my bag before Mac unhitched the cart. _

_Bruised or not; when yer an Apple you never give up. We're in talks now to get that contract for next year. We're the only supplier who showed to meet with Mr. Fuji Mogul. Everypony else was either hijacked or too chicken to make the trip. Apparently these bandits have been a real pain in the flank during the harvest season so far._

_Your brother is still a little shook up, but nothin' to fret about. We'll be home soon enough and can discuss everything. I promise we'll take the train this time._

_You just keep an eye on the orchard,_

_Granny_

Chase crumpled the note between his hooves. A fire was burning in his eyes, while he grinded his teeth in frustration. _I'm sick of these jerks getting in our way!_


	7. Chapter 7 Big Mac Attack

A blanket of grey clouds hung over the ocean and pushed itself inward to the shores of New Jockey. Waves broke and smashed against the legs of the pier reaching out into the murky abyss. Two stallions were sitting on the small fishing dock as the clouds rolled in and consumed them. Anypony out at sea would surely be lost for days in conditions this severe.

"You really shouldn't be out here, Chase. If a wave catches your hooves you'll be pulled out into the sea. Not even my magic could bring you back. You'd be lost forever."

Chase continued dangling his hind legs over the frothy waters and ignored the warning. "Sometimes I wonder what's on the other side, ya know? Across this ocean. Far away from Equestria…"

"Why would you want to leave New Jockey? Aren't you happy here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Role… Why are _you_ leaving?" Chase breathed in the salty air and closed his eyes. "I feel like I'm already being pulled away into the ocean."

The misty silhouette of Role Play's body fell back onto the rickety planks. "We all have things to do with our lives. Dreams we need to strive toward. Goals we need to shoot for before our time runs out. I can't achieve everything I want to here."

"So you're just going to leave your friends behind?" Chase snapped. He slammed a hoof down. "We can come with you! We can keep helping you just like we have since we were colts! I… _We've_ given you everything!"

Role kicked his legs as the water broke against his hooves. There was a satisfied look on his face as he felt the warm ocean foam stick to his fur. "That's the problem; you and Skye give too much. I want you both to go out and live your own lives. Not just help me with my dreams. You know how badly Skye wants to be a weather pony."

"And what about me? I don't even know what to do with myself… I can't just live on a farm my whole life. Being with you and Skye is the only thing that gave my life any-"

"Chase… You always ask me what's beyond the ocean, and yet you're too afraid to even step hoof further into Equestria. This land has more stories to tell than you can imagine. For all we know the ocean just stretches on forever. Stop worrying about what's out of reach and start thinking about all the things you're missing around you right now." Role sat up and braced himself on his forelegs. "Whether we're sitting together listening to the seagulls or stuck on opposite sides of the world; we'll always be friends. You think I'd ever forget a screwball like you?"

Chase laughed as he was grabbed around the neck and received a grinding hoof into his mane. "C-cut it out! You're gonna drill into my brain!"

Role released him and cast his gaze back out over the ocean. "It's time you show the rest of Equestria that smile of yours. Maybe you don't think you're cut out for life on your own, but I know you'll do great. You and Reynard need to stretch your legs a bit. Go find what really matters to you."

_What really matters…?_

"Friendship is a great thing, Chase. But it's something best shared with as many ponies as possible." Role jumped onto his hooves and started walking away from his friend. "Your cutie mark may not show it, but you have the power to touch people's lives. The power to change the world around you." He stopped in the middle of the pier and looked back one last time. "I'll always envy you for that. See ya around, buddy."

Chase wiped a tear from under his eye and listened as the sound of Chase's hoofsteps away from him grew louder.

Louder?

The knocking of Role's hooves against the wood grew more aggressive until finally the earth pony was forced to clamp his ears shut.

. . . . . .

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Chase threw the blanket from his body and sprung up to attention. His chest was heaving. His face was covered in sweat. "That dream again…" The knocking sound; it was coming from the barn door. Reynard was still curled up in a ball despite the commotion. If he wasn't lifting as much as an ear then there was most likely no threat on the other side of that door.

"Coming!" Chase wiped his sleepy eyes with a foreleg and unlatched the beam keeping him locked away from his uninvited guest. As he pushed the door open he noticed it was still dark outside. He also noticed a shivering pegasus. "Fluttershy? What's going on?"

"D-did I w-wake you? I'm s-sorry!" Her teeth chattered.

"Hurry up and get your flank in here! Reynard! Blanket!" Chase shouted and glared at the yawning fox. The nights were growing colder with each passing day. Just another reason it was important to finish this harvest as soon as possible.

Fluttershy took a seat on the mound of hay Chase called his bed. Reynard obediently threw the blanket over her and padded over to Chase's side. The barn door was shut and locked once again to keep the cool air from invading.

"It's so warm in here…" Fluttershy pulled the blanket up to her mouth and nestled into the pile of hay.

"Heh, you don't live on a farm your whole life and _not_ figure out how to insulate a run-down shack! Reynard and his friends probably have a cozier den than my entire home!" Chase dropped next to Fluttershy and tightened the blanket around her. "Now, back to the matter of why you're here. I'm pretty sure Applejack has a 'no mares allowed' policy for her stallion guests."

Fluttershy blushed and quickly shook her head. "N-no! I'm just here because Pinkie was telling me about your troubles finding a spot at the market place. I was thinking, um, we could share my booth. You could keep your apples down the alleyway, you know for storage, but then Applejack or you could get everypony's attention in the middle of the town square at my booth." She tucked her head into the blanket. "That is, if you want. I don't mean to step on your hooves and tell you what to do…"

"If you weren't so terrified of everything I would hug you right now!" Chase exclaimed. "That's a great idea! But why did you come here so late… or early." He looked out the small window above the door and tried to determine if Luna was in charge or if Celestia would be giving her sister the royal boot soon.

"Well, the last time we talked was at the pet show. I wasn't sure if you'd even listen to somepony who couldn't even control her own pet…"

"You think I have much control over _that_ bag of fuzz over there?" Chase eyed Reynard, who was giving an innocent tilt of his head. "Yeah, keep puttin' on a show for all the mares and fillies around here! I swear… His loyalty comes down to who can give a better belly rub."

Fluttershy pushed her face from the blanket and smiled. "He's a good boy! Always listening to his daddy! Isn't that right?"

Reynard yipped and gave two nods of approval.

"Ugh!" Chase facehoofed.

"You know, if we get a head start now we can have the stand ready before Applejack even wakes up! I know she's been working extra hard lately. It might be nice to take some of the trouble off her shoulders."

"Definitely… I can't even keep up with her." Chase's ears lowered. He realized that despite his best efforts there was just too much work to go around. This farm needed somepony like Big Mac, who could just move from task to task without even breaking a sweat.

Fluttershy shook the blanket from her shoulders. "Just think how hard she'd have it if you weren't around. There are a lot of happy ponies eating her apples because of everything you're doing to help!"

_Yeah, not exactly… More like happy bandits munching away on our profits. _Chase pushed the negative thoughts aside and tried to focus. _Can't think like that! You can make up those lost shipments tomorrow! Or today… What time is it?!_

. . . . . .

Chase and Fluttershy arrived in Ponyville just before the sunrise. A loaded wagon of apples was hooked around Chase's body. The two spent the trip talking about the upcoming change in the seasons and the short window of time Applejack has to both buck and deliver all of the apples in the orchard for the final harvest of the year. Throughout the conversation Chase's mind frequently wandered to the shipments that had been plundered by the bandits. His stomach turned when he thought about how hard Applejack had been pushing herself to run the orchard just to have it stolen away. Not to mention that now her family was at risk.

"Once the Running of the Leaves is finished it won't be much longer before the pegasi bring in the severe cold fronts and snow. I love winter, but I could really do without the chilly wind. Then again, being all snuggled up in your favorite blanket is nice too. Oh, and hot cocoa!" Fluttershy happily trotted along. Her mind was on blankets and beverages, while Chase's mind was still stuck on Applejack and the ever-growing issues around him.

_Are the bandits hoarding the apples? Selling the apples? Eating the apples?! Why all of a sudden? I never heard of widespread robberies like this before. Is this related to Canterlot's lockdown? _

"Pinkie always comes over right after the first snowfall and we build snowponies! This one time we made a really grumpy looking Rainbow Dash out of snow. Oh, she was mad! She threatened to take away all the snow if we didn't knock it down. Later on she apologized though. That's Rainbow for you. She's such a sweetheart deep down. I knew she'd never take away one of my favorite things!" Fluttershy's hooves were practically skipping along as she shared stories of her friends with Chase.

_Are the bandits really that close to Ponyville if local shipments are being targeted now? I wonder where Granny Smith and Big Mac were hit… If they really are closing in on Central Equestria then they probably started out east and are sweeping over the entire country. It doesn't matter, Chase. Worrying isn't going to fix anything. Just stay close to the orchard and keep an eye on Applejack._

Chase came to a halt at the same as Fluttershy's voice behind him. "I'm sorry if I'm boring you…" She brushed a hoof along the dirt in front of her.

"N-no! I'm the one being rude. Sometimes I get things stuck in my head and they just kinda take over." Chase chuckled nervously. Hurting Fluttershy's feelings was on the very bottom of his to-do list. "So you were saying that you like playing in the snow?"

She nodded. It didn't take long for her legs to bring her back to Chase's side. "I do. But I'm not very good at making snowballs. Rarity and Twilight are so much better than I am."

_Rarity is the big sister of Button's marefriend. And we all know who Twilight is… I figured she was just a stuffy princess. Never thought she'd be the kind of mare who played in the snow._

Chase was much more talkative on the last leg of the journey into the town square. Fluttershy was eager to listen to his stories of the ocean, being out on a boat, and even catching fish to trade to the local griffons. Their lives were so different even though they came from the same land. Equestria had become much more than just a small beach town for Chase.

_It was just like the last time I saw Role Play. He kept telling me to go out and see the world. To change things. I may be seeing a lot more, but I'm certainly not changing anything._

"Okay, here we are! I tried to get a spot the bunnies would like too. I mean who doesn't like sitting near a water fountain?" Fluttershy beamed. Her booth was right across from the water fountain in the town square. The trickling of the water and softness of her voice was enough to lull Chase back to sleep.

"Alright, I'll go unload this batch in the alley. If I know Applejack, she'll be up before the sun's high enough to even cast a shadow. Can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out what we did!" Chase grunted and slowly moved forward once again with the cartload of apples.

"I'll come help you!" Fluttershy eagerly followed behind.

Chase slid his body out from the restricting grasp of the wagon harness. His shoulders were still sore from the frequent commutes across the orchard to the storage shed. "Those fillies have it so easy. Rinsing apples has to be a whole lot simpler than kicking trees and dragging baskets around all afternoon!" He stopped his whining when he heard the sound of hoofsteps around the corner.

"Boss'll be moving into Ponyville real soon."

"We only hit three carts on the road yesterday. Canterlot's back to normal and the royal guard has been patrolling the roads a lot more often."

Chase pressed his body against the edge of the corner and lifted an ear. He did everything possible to stop the intense pounding in his chest. _ Canterlot's back to… normal?_

"We need to sell off the wagons we got last week and keep movin' west."

"Shouldn't be a problem. After all, _we_ run the apple trade this year! We have control of almost half the apple sales in Equestria right now! Manehattan's paid triple for their supply!"

"We're gonna live like kings! Only one more job to finish and it's off to Las Pegasus. Gotta save the best apples for them. If they're anything like Manehattan they'll keep throwin' bags of bits at us until we suffocate!"

Chase's body shook as he listened to the ponies on the other side of the wall. _One more job? What are they planning? _His mind and heart were both racing to see which would act first.

"C'mon let's get outta here. I'm beat."

Chase quickly grabbed Fluttershy's foreleg. "Follow my lead." He commanded in a whisper. Before she could nod in approval, Chase pulled her around the corner. He stumbled around on his hooves and slung his arm over Fluttershy's shoulders.

"Whoa's! What are you guys's doin' here?" Chase had obviously taken a few lessons from the tipsy sailors that would occasionally turn up near the New Jockey arcade. "You's better turn down them voices!"

Fluttershy's eyes were bouncing between the two thugs in front of her and the strange new pony hugging her. "Wh-what's happening?"

"Quiet, butterfly, the stallions is talkin' now." Chase winked and curved a corner of his lips.

"Were we really that loud? Oh jeez, somepony could've overheard the whole thing!" The smaller stallion panicked. "The raid on that orchard would be blown!"

Chase foreleg tightened around Fluttershy. "Y-yeah! The orchard raid on, uh, what was it called again?"

"Sweet Apple Acres! Pay more attention when the boss is talkin'!" The larger stallion scoffed.

"That's the place! We'll probably make more from them apples then all the other wagonloads combined!" Chase threw his head back and cackled.

"We better split up now. If anypony sees us out here it could create some, uh, sup-pishon."

"Suspicion's?" Chase corrected in his sultry tone.

"Yeah, that's the word! We don't wanna create no suspension over our plan. Just remember to meet up in the Everfree Forest. Boss's wolves'll keep us safe while we plan our attack. With those new toys of ours those wooden mutts'll listen to anypony!"

"Um, hey, sugar…fox?" Fluttershy yanked on Chase's leg. "We should, uh, get going… for that thing we have to do!" Her attempts to blend in with gang were whole-hearted but ultimately failed on every level. It was obvious that she wanted to get away from this scene as quickly as possible.

"Whoa ho-oh! Sounds like somepony needs their alone time with a certain stallion!"

Fluttershy whimpered and covered her mouth. "N-no, I didn't mean-"

"Apples ain't the only thing getting' bucked around here!" Chase pushed the laughter up from his sore throat and leaned closer to Fluttershy.

"Oh? Is there a peach tree nearby that we need to harvest? I do love a juicy peach! Then again, I don't think my legs are strong enough to buck a tree." The clueless expression lingered on her face.

The stallions waved a hoof goodbye and galloped away. Chase released Fluttershy from his grasp and slumped forward. "Sorry about all that… I was just worried we'd be in even bigger trouble if they spotted us first."

Fluttershy lowered her muzzle to Chase's level. "Um, so why are you in a gang that steals apples from people?" She pulled away as he smacked himself in the head with a hoof. "Sorry, was that too personal of a question?"

"I'll explain while we set up the apples." Chase sighed.

. . . . . .

Fluttershy released the green apple hanging from her mouth. It rolled a few inches and settled in place. She smiled at the arrangement displayed in the alleyway. Baskets of apples were neatly stacked and priced behind the cramped stand in the alley. The sun's light was peaking over the roofs in Ponyville. Even out in the town square ponies were already arriving to set up their stands. Pinkie Pie wasn't kidding when she warned Chase to arrive early.

"Looking good!" Chase interrupted her examination of the baskets.

"This will save Applejack so much time." Fluttershy hovered off the ground and tilted her head. "They look delicious."

"They taste delicious too!" Chase grinned with a mouthful of apple pieces. "I figured we could snack on a few. Plenty of apples to go around!"

"Should we go and get Applejack now?"

"Are you kidding? And leave our tasty jewels out in the open for those bandits? No way! I left a note on Reynard before we left. If he wants to spend all of his time with Apple Bloom and Scoocha… uh…"

"Scootaloo?" Fluttershy guessed.

"Yeah! Scootaloo. Anyway, if he wants to lounge around the house with those fillies then I'm just going to use him as a walking notepad from now on."

Fluttershy lowered her ears and walked closer. "Do you really think those bandits are going to steal from her orchard?"

"Not on my watch! I'm taking a stroll into the Everfree Forest to find where these morons are hiding out. I bet they have an entire city's worth of apples hoarded there!"

Her wings spread out in protest. "No! You can't go in there! It's too dangerous!" Fluttershy shivered. "I only go in there when I _absolutely_ have to…"

"Yeah? Well, I _absolutely_ have to!" Chase stubbornly protested. "Look, let's at least promise we won't mention any of this to Applejack. She needs to keep her mind focused on the orchard. I can't have her staying up every night on the lookout for those ruffians.

. . . . . . Three Days Ago . . . . . .

"This place is somethin' else…" Granny Smith had one eyebrow raised as she took in the less-than-familiar décor surrounding her.

After a shaky trek to Manehattan's business district, the two Apples found themselves away from the big city and instead on a small orchard off to the west. Home of supply chain mastermind and apple enthusiast: Fuji Mogul. Fuji had been directing apple shipments along the east coast ever since his grandfather passed down the family business to him. While only a few years older than Mac, Fuji had an incredibly strong business sense and enough charisma to make even the stuffiest mare consider joining a harem dedicated strictly to him. Luckily, he didn't abuse his powers and instead kept business and pleasure separated.

Well, as much as he could anyway…

Fuji's orchard was dwarfed by Sweet Apple Acres, but rather than having a farmhouse and feed silos, he constructed a dwelling inspired by the ponies of the Far East. This stallion was definitely authentic; from sliding paper doors separating his rooms to kimono-clad mares pruning his indoor trees, he had taken his unique heritage and planted it deep into Equestrian soil. Big Mac even sampled Fuji's love for fish when he accidentally fell into the koi pond that sat in the middle of the room. In Mac's defense, there were no ponds to avoid in the middle of his home.

Granny winced as a filly plucked the string of a shamisen and bowed to her. The filly's mane was in a bun with two chopsticks crossed through her hair. "I don't think we're in Equestria anymore, Mac…"

"Eenope." Big Mac blushed at the giggling kimono mare skimming the koi pond behind him. Once again, Mac's attention was split. It would only be a matter of time before the stallion took another swim in the overgrown fish puddle.

"Apples! You've made it. Welcome, welcome!" The eccentric pegasus waved them over from afar. The sleeves of his blue kimono hung down just above the scruffy white fur around his hooves. His mane was a cross between an intense red and dark shade of pink. Not surprisingly, he was known around Manehattan as the Cerise Samurai. The only thing brighter than his neatly parted mane was his attitude. But after being attacked by a band of maniacs an eccentric pegasus was a welcomed change.

"I see you have acquainted yourself with my award-winning koi pond, my big red friend!" Fuji grinned as Big Mac looked away in embarrassment. "Not a problem. I've already had colts sneak in here during the hot summer days in an effort to swim with my prize-winning fish. At least your trip into my pond was an accident."

"We have a river back home that Apple Bloom uses to take a dip in during the summer. You should see all the dirt and sweat that can come off a little filly! She can be a real stinker."

"That is horrifyingly descriptive." The smirk was still plastered on his face despite listening to Granny's description of a day in the life of a dirty apple. "Still, I do admire that rustic charm you frontier ponies have about you. Come, take a seat."

Mac and Granny awkwardly sat on the rectangular mat positioned on the other side of the tea table. A bowl of Fuji brand apples were situated at the center. Mac's eye caught a glimpse of a slender piece of wood hanging from the side of the oddly dressed pony.

"I see you've noticed my blade. It can cut through that entire bowl of apples with just a flick of my wing." He rested his forelegs on his lap. "But enough about my apples. We're here to discuss _your_ apples. Or rather, lack thereof."

"You think them rascals would take the entire haul from me? Not a chance!" Granny tossed her bonnet onto the table. Out rolled three apples straight from the orchard. Even with the unfavorable conditions they still gleamed with the beauty of Sweet Apple Acres.

"You country ponies never cease to amaze me." Fuji wrapped his wing around the hilt of his sword and twisted his body. Mac's eyes were wide with fear as he watched one of their apples split into two pieces. Fuji twirled the sword between his feathers and quickly sheathed it. "And look at this! Beautiful… It's so crisp, so juicy, so perfect! These are the apples I want in Manehattan. I don't care how much hoofwork it takes to ship them here." He picked up half the apple and took a bite. He swished the pieces in his mouth as he chewed; savoring each morsel. "My orchard isn't large enough to meet the demand of Manehattan's elite. They crave an apple with integrity! An apple bright enough to shine through the dull banter that clouds their barely droll gatherings. Do you follow me?"

"Eenope…" Mac was still terrified of the sword at Fuji's side.

"You want a… tasty apple?" Granny blurted out.

"Yes! Exactly! Ah, Granny Smith. If I were only a few hundred years older you'd make a fine wife."

"Not sure if that's a compliment… I do have a granddaughter though." Granny teased.

"Yes, the lovely Applejack! She's very well-known around these parts. There isn't an orchard in Equestria that doesn't strive to live up to her example. Perhaps I should pay her a visit…"

"Then I'd bring that big knife of yers. I believe she already has an admirer. Whether she knows it or not…" Granny snickered and nudged a hoof into her grandson.

Fuji stood up and shouted. "You all have so much spirit! Even after the attack." He ran the tip of a wing along the part in his mane. "Which by the way you must tell me about." The pegasus fell back onto his padded mat and leaned forward. His ears belonged to Granny.

"Ain't much to tell. Mac and I were practically halfway to Manehattan when all of a sudden the wagon stopped. Mac looked down and both of his front legs were lassoed by rope! Booby trapped I tell ya! He couldn't budge an inch. Poor thing was practically tearing his own legs off tryin' to get loose… That's when I saw him. A big ugly fella. He had a mangy brown coat. His mane was short and his tail was cropped like Mac's. Missing one eye. If I recall, there was a big scar across the right side of his face. And it felt like the ground was going to split open when he approached us."

"And that club on his back..." Mac chimed in.

"Right! It looked like a gnarled tree branch, but it was beaten into some kinda weapon. I couldn't believe he could hold that thing in his jaw! I thought for sure we were done for, but then Mac managed to take the bandits holdin' the rope off guard and started chargin' away! We kept runnin' and runnin', but they were gainin' on us fast! We did what we had to do and unhooked the cart. I watched one of my best crops of apples get away." Granny sighed and felt Mac's comforting foreleg wrap around her neck. He pulled her closer and nuzzled her trembling head.

The tears streaming down Fuji's face could probably start another pond for his fish collection. "Praise Celestia you were able to escape!" He composed himself and coughed into his hoof. "Pardon me. I was indeed moved by your harrowing tale. I assure you that I have sent letter after letter to Canterlot demanding protection for our trade routes. The tightened security in Canterlot has led to much lawlessness along our best roads for transport." Fuji narrowed his eyes and outstretched his wings. "And that monster you saw on the road was the leader of the Mirage Gang: Cracker the Beastly. A real barbarian. He lacks the grace of myself or the work ethic of your kin. Deep down he's a coward. He uses his size to intimidate travelers and takes anything he wants. Only targeting small groups on the roads or sneaking into prized orchards when everypony lets their guard down."

Mac and Granny looked at one another. "Now when you say 'prized orchards…'" Granny knew where this was going.

"Something not many ponies know is that Cracker's gang – no, I shouldn't call them that – the ponies with him are just hard-working folks like you and I. He picked on the weaker orchards first. Took them over. Stole more apples than some orchards put out in a year. He offered the workers protection and bits if they followed his orders. With nopony to help them, they of course agreed to do anything necessary to ensure the safety of their families and friends. As their numbers grew Cracker spread his influence across the unguarded eastern trade routes. This of course is where you were struck. The harvest time is almost over. He may be cowardly, but he knows that his window of opportunity is closing. He'll become more aggressive now." Fuji massaged his temples. "With Canterlot handling their internal problems we've been left to fend for ourselves. A battle we're quickly losing. We simply don't have the impact as trained members of the royal guard would."

"Well, us Apples ain't about to hand over our orchard to that overgrown thug!" Granny raised her shaking hoof. "We're fighters! Always have been; always will be."

"It's almost impossible to protect an orchard of your size. If Cracker continues following his current route he will go directly through Ponyville. There isn't a doubt in my mind that he'll pay a visit to Sweet Apple Acres to _sample _some more of your goods. I just hope nopony gets hurt…"


	8. Chapter 8 Marketplace Mayhem

Applejack rolled over onto her side and kicked a hindleg out from underneath the blanket. Though her face was completely buried in the pillow a steady stream of warm drool did indicate a sign of life. Outside, the curtain of darkness was ready to be pushed away by the distant sunrise. Almost instinctively Applejack's eyes started to open. She was still aching from the relentless days in the orchard. Though she'd never admit it, Applejack was losing the battle of Sweet Apple Acres. Without Granny's keen eye for apple inspection or Big Mac's unnatural ability to effortlessly work all day, Applejack was running out of steam. Despite her swollen hooves and tender muscles, she knew that getting down to the market was important. It was the one place where a cart of apples couldn't be stolen in broad daylight, and a chance to reclaim some bits after losing the burgled shipments.

"Applejack?" The door creaked slightly. Apple Bloom pushed her head between the frame and the doorknob. "You awake, sis?"

"Mornin', Apple Bloom. I'm up. Sorry, just… a little sleepy is all."

The filly pushed the door open and dove into the sea of blankets threatening to drench Applejack with another wave of drowsiness. "It is still kinda early… Maybe we can close our eyes for a few more minutes." Her eyelids started to fall as she listened to her big sister's gentle breathing.

"I should," she yawned, "get ready…" Applejack's head started to fall back onto the pillow.

"How's about we turn yer pillow over? This side's soaked." Apple Bloom flipped the pillow and nestled against AJ's silk pajamas. "Besides, I found this pinned onto Reynard's tail."

Applejack could barely read the words on the letter. She was fading fast to the temptations of spending more time with her mattress.

"Dear Applejack, I figured you would be exhausted, so I'll take care of setting up the stand. Just make sure you get here before the customers arrive! We need that beautiful face of Sweet Apple Acres to push the goods. With foxy regards, Chase." Applejack smiled and felt the note fall onto her chest. "He's such a…" Her head fall back against the pillow. Apple Bloom was already fast asleep by the time AJ finished reciting the note.

The snoring of both ponies quickly filled the room.

. . . . . .

Sweetie Belle had an excellent view while perched on Rarity's shoulders. The crowd was jostling with activity. Despite being such an early hour of the morning, ponies had arrived in droves for what they hoped would be the end of Canterlot's chafing security protocols. Residents of the capital city were just as anxious as the filly balanced atop the trembling legs of her sister.

Standing behind a protective row of vigilant guards was Princess Celestia. Her body was covered in lustrous white fur. There was not a single impurity throughout her entire coat. The magical energy flowing through her mane and tail displayed the colors of a dancing aurora. With her wings held open Celestia's full grandeur was exposed. She was a constant reminder of the Equestrian spirit and a beacon of harmony throughout the entire land.

Situated at a much lower stature were Twilight Sparkle and Spike. The dragon was rubbing his sweaty palms on the side of his body as the sea of curious pony eyes stared at him. While Twilight and Spike called Ponyville their home they had been staying at Canterlot ever since the security measures tightened.

The murmuring of the crowd quickly came to a halt as Celestia raised a foreleg into the air.

"Citizens of Canterlot, I offer you my thanks for being here today. But I also must apologize. The past few weeks have been very difficult for our grand city. First, let me assure you that everypony is safe. Patrols of the royal guard within the city will return to normal and Canterlot will once again be open for tourism!"

Whistles and clapping hooves sounded from the masses. After the barrage of noise subsided Celestia continued.

"I offer you my deepest apologies during these trying times. Our fair city was under risk of a villainous assault, but I can assure you that the threat has been suppressed. Furthermore, Princess Twilight Sparkle has launched a full investigation on the bandits harassing our countryside. We shall not sit idly by and fall prey to those who bully for only selfish gain. The thieves will be apprehended and normality will reign throughout all of Equestria once more!"

Sweetie Belle joined in the chaos by placing a hoof in her mouth and whistling. Rarity's hind legs buckled under the weight of the fanatical filly.

"Now, let us begin again with the raising of our beautiful sun. May her light shine down and illuminate a prosperous path for you all!"

Princess Celestia's hooves lifted from the ground. Her horn glowed, while her wings guided her upward from the crowd. The sun followed the motions of her body and rose from behind the treetops into the sky. The subtle glow of dawn was no more. All of Canterlot was cheering once again awash with the brilliance of the sun resting high over the mountaintop.

"She handled that pretty well," Spike whispered into Twilight's ear.

"Spike, she _is_ the ruler of Equestria after all. As much as I love Princess Luna she just doesn't have the same pony skills as Princess Celestia. Not to mention she does have her hooves full with our favorite dark mage." Twilight replied, while waving to the emphatic onlookers.

The dragon shivered. "Yeah, well, Princess Luna still creeps me out sometimes. Being trapped in the moon for a thousand years all by yourself can't be good for your brain."

"Don't worry, Spike, if I'm ever banished up there I'm taking you with me!" Twilight's humor was lost on her loyal assistant.

"Goody…" Spike didn't seem thrilled to spend a thousand years making check-lists of different moon rocks.

As Celestia alighted among her subjects a team of mail pegasi took flight. "Spread the word across our kingdom! Let everypony know they are welcome in Canterlot once again!"

Sweetie Belle wildly pumped her forelegs into the air. Rarity wobbled in place before finally crashing onto her rump. The filly could only offer an innocent smile to her glaring sister. "Heh, guess I got a little carried away."

. . . . . .

Derpy soared over the sparsely-leafed orange treetops back to Ponyville. She was chosen by Twilight to be the official bearer of the royal announcement regarding Canterlot's reopening. Pegasi from all major cities and towns were summoned to attend Celestia's sunrise today with the task of personally relaying the news across Equestria. It was a day of celebration for an entire nation of confused ponies. The bandits would be caught, the guards could focus on the safety of the trade routes, and life would return to normal. At least, that was the plan.

But this news wasn't a blessing for everypony; especially not for the galloping party leaving Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack was leading the pack of Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Reynard. A cloud of dust was left in their wake as Derpy caught up.

"Hiya, Applejack! You're sure in a big hurry!" Derpy panted, flapping her wings faster.

Applejack nodded her head. "Mornin' Miss Hooves! You're up mighty early!"

"Hey, Derpy!" Scootaloo strained her wings in an attempt to lift off the ground and join the goofy-eyed mare.

"Good morning, fillies! Good work keeping up with Applejack!"

"I'm goin' easy on 'em! Don't go thinkin' y'all can outrun this farmhoof anytime soon!" Applejack winked back to the girls. "Reynard is probably the only competition I got!"

The fox held his head high while running past Scootaloo.

"So, you're heading to Ponyville too?" Derpy wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Sure am! Market day! Hey, wait a sec. Mail don't come out on Sundays. What's in your saddlebag?" Applejack's eyebrow rose in confusion. The Sunday market was a tradition in Ponyville, as well as other parts of Equestria. The postal service was always closed to grant the hard-working mail ponies a chance to shop and spend time in their hometowns.

"It's _big_ news! Canterlot is open to the public again!"

Applejack screeched to a halt. The fillies overtook her and stopped down the road.

"O-open again? You mean-"

"Yeppers! As of the sunrise today Princess Celestia made the announcement herself! Everypony was so happy! I even teared up a bit watching them celebrate." Derpy landed next to Applejack.

"Open again…" Applejack repeated with her head lowered. Suddenly, two weeks of having Chase around on the farm felt like just a fleeting dream. She had grown accustomed to having a new friend working on the orchard. It also didn't help that he so eagerly and selflessly threw himself at any task she presented. While he was nowhere near as seasoned as Big Macintosh, Chase had a determination all of his own. Now a piece of paper dangling from Derpy's mouth had awoken Applejack back to the reality that her goofy assistant would soon be leaving.

"See?" A flier was clenched between Derpy's front teeth. It read: _By decree of Princess Celestia the Royal City of Canterlot proudly reopens her doors to all citizens of Equestria. _The penmanship was outstanding. The poster practically served as an invitation to visit the castle.

"That's, uh, that's great news!" Applejack's expression could barely hide the lie. Each word on the paper was like an axe to her favorite apple tree. She swallowed her selfish emotions and started her trot back to Ponyville. "It really is wonderful for Canterlot. Now Rarity can get the attention she deserves and Twilight can hopefully come home soon!"

"Does this mean that Chase is leavin'?" Apple Bloom followed after her sister.

"Yeah… Guess it'll just be us three keeping an eye on the homestead until Granny and Mac come home." The group was back on track to the market, but the heavy sadness in Applejack's heart prevented her from bursting into another sprint. "Let's just be happy that we were able to keep everything runnin' despite bein' low on help this year. Now shake a hoof! We have some apples to sell."

. . . . . .

Chase cracked his back against the booth and grinned. "Ooo, that felt nice…"

Fluttershy jumped at the sound of his backbone and watched as the sly salesman twisted from side to side. "That sounded painful."

"Fluttershy, my friend, I have enough coffee in me to lift a house. I could probably _break_ my spine and not even know about it until the next morning!" He danced around on his hind legs and playfully punched the air.

"You're certainly energetic!" She smiled. Placed next to her was a picnic basket filled with baby bunnies. Fluttershy opened the lid and checked on the sleeping critters. "Seems like everypony is still asleep."

"Everybunny?" Chase winked.

"Oh, right. Every_bunny_." She gently closed the lid and hopped onto the folding chair behind the booth.

Pinkie jumped in front of Chase and swatted him away. "Fluttershy! You're never going to sell bunnies just sitting around all day! Today is all about action, aggression, and shouting as loud as possible!"

"Shhhh! They're still sleeping!" Fluttershy hugged the basket against her chest and lowered her ears. Pinkie was in her usual energetic form. Except for some reason she had a moustache stuck beneath her nose.

"Love the new look, Pinkie!" Chase flicked her moustache and tilted his head. "Do you have extras?"

"Do I have extras?" She asked in surprise. "Does Fluttershy go to the bathroom in the woods?"

"Well, actually I don't-"

"Good point. Hand 'em over!"

Pinkie reached into her bag. She stuck her tongue out while she rooted through the cluttered insides. She quickly removed her hoof and stamped it against Chase's face. Sure enough a black felt moustache was now tickling his nose. "I also have top hats and canes for the big musical number!"

Chase took a step back. "M-musical number? I dunno about all that..."

"Um, have you ever seen anypony sell bunnies and apples _without_ a big musical number?" The ambitious mare's energy was only helping to add wood onto the fire burning within Chase. Then again most of that fire was simply a caffeine overdose coupled with a sugar-high from his morning donuts. Chase was sure to crash like a pegasus with stone wings later tonight.

"Look, it's Mayor Mare!" Fluttershy's hoof tracked the mayor as she walked past and entered into the center of the town square. The official opening of the marketplace was just moments away. Ponies were scrambling to finish the last minute preparations.

Chase was startled when a mare beside him dropped the heavy tarp covering her pottery stand. The hoofcrafted clayware varied from mugs to over-sized vases. His eyes darted to the other side of the apple and bunny stand when a cart full of cupcakes and pastries was wheeled over by Mr. and Mrs. Cake.

"Morning, Pinkie!" Mr. Cake shouted. The smock-wearing stallion waved to his part-time helper.

"Hiya!" Pinkie blurted out as the crowd's volume was lowered to a hush.

Chase drummed his hooves on the wooden table and felt the butterflies in his stomach growing. Unloading the apples in Ponyville was his best chance to recoup the losses from the bandit strikes. _Lots of competition here today. All competing for the same pool of bits. Doesn't matter. We'll show those other ponies that a meal just ain't a meal without an apple from Equestria's finest orchard!_

The mayor jumped onto a box in the middle of the town square. Ponies immediately took position behind their stands and waited for her to make the announcement. Chase squinted and could see large groups of customers forming around the perimeter of the marketplace. The town square and the surrounding alleyways were about to be flooded with potential buyers.

Pinkie placed a hoof against her mouth and leaned closer to Chase. "Psst."

Chase's eyes shifted over to her.

"Crowd's looking bigger than usual! Hope you're ready for a long day!" Obviously Pinkie didn't have a strong grasp on whispering.

The only thing louder than Pinkie's aggressive whispering was the sound of hooves charging over the cobblestone. Applejack's ponytail bounced against her shoulder as she hurried toward them. Sitting on her back were Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. The fillies excitedly waved their hooves.

"It's Applejack!" Chase's excitement was barely contained. "And there's my notepad!"

Reynard rolled his eyes and picked up the pace to stay close to the galloping mare.

"Howdy, everypony! Sorry about showin' up so late!" Applejack leaned against the counter and caught her breath. "Looks like y'all did a great job setting up the stand! We're gonna sell so many apples and bunnies!" Her smiled vanished and she placed a hoof to her chin. "Bunnies?"

Chase laughed nervously. "Well… Okay, so here's what happened."

"Chase didn't get here soon enough and got a _really_ crummy spot in the alleyway for your stand Applejack!" Pinkie squeed.

"Uh, that's… actually all true." Chase hung his head in shame and sighed.

"Sorry, I shoulda told ya how busy it would get here! This is the last market before the seasons change. That means everypony wants to load up on the freshest goods possible! Store-bought fruits and veggies just ain't the same as the freshly pulled or bucked variety!"

"The only thing _bucked_ around here is our sales…" Apple Bloom muttered.

"Not to worry! I have it all planned out!" Chase grinned. He stepped to the side and revealed a roll of tickets. Fluttershy excitedly waved a hoof at Applejack and the fillies. She was quickly pushed to the side and Chase continued. "Ponies will come to _Apples and Buns_ – really wish Pinkie didn't get to name the stand – to purchase a ticket for their desirable amount of apples. They will then be shown to the alleyway in order to pick up their bag, basket, bushel, or barrel of apples at Sweet Apple Acres' produce stand! If anypony asks why we're in alley I'll just tell 'em it's to reduce congestion. I know, I know; it's a lie. Well, more of a fib."

"Mmm hmm." Applejack tapped a hoof.

"Half-truth?" Chase squeed.

"No time for morals and ethics! Get yer flanks over to the produce stand! Me and Scoots'll get these tickets sold faster than ya can call for a chicken!" Apple Bloom nudged her groaning friend.

"Not a chicken!" Scootaloo reminded.

Applejack's stern face broke into laughter and she yanked Chase by his foreleg. "C'mon, partner, show me where the goods are! You're gonna be helpin' me today." Her tone still managed to sound optimistic despite the news she was obligated to deliver. After all, Derpy would be busy posting notices all over Ponyville soon. Even if AJ could hide the truth it wouldn't last long.

The raucous crowd had become just a murmur by the time Applejack and Chase reached the stand for Sweet Apple Acres. She ran a hoof over the freshly constructed shelves presenting the bounty of their harvest. A ladder on wheels was at the far end of the apples for easy access to the baskets towering over them. On each side of their designated plot were two enormous barrels loaded with mixed apples. Bags for carrying the apples were hanging from a nail on each barrel. Applejack's eyes watered as she read the banner hanging over the booth.

"Sweet Apple Acres: Rooted in Tradition." Applejack's voice cracked. She wiped a hoof over her eye and turned to face the beaming stallion. "You did all this for me?"

"Well, Fluttershy helped too! It was a team effort! Ya know, magic of friendship and all that stuff." Chase happily walked past Applejack and leaned against one of the shelves. "I just… wanted to make up for getting you such a lousy spot. I felt terrible."

Applejack's head shook in disagreement. "It's wonderful. I'm just glad we can spend the day sellin' apples together." She stood beside the stallion and turned her head to focus down the narrow path between the buildings. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom would be doing their part soon enough. There wasn't much time before ponies started trickling down to pick up their newly purchased apples.

"Are you okay?" Chase tried peeking over her shoulder. "You look… kinda sad."

A tear left her eye and parted through the fur down to her cheek. "Canterlot's open to the public now." The words barely left her throat before she had to hide her emotions again. Another swipe of her hoof cleared the watery trail down her face.

"Oh… Well, that's good." Even Chase wasn't aloof enough to realize that Applejack wasn't pleased with the announcement. He turned away to give her some privacy. "I'm sure a lot of ponies will be thrilled to visit."

"And now ya can finally go find that friend of yours."

Chase nodded. "Definitely. I'll have more than enough bits now too." He stuck the moustache onto his face and stomped over to Applejack. "But that can wait! We have some apples to sell, my dear!" Chase shouted with his best impersonation of the Flim Flam brothers. "Not to mention we can get a few more acres cleared if I stay a couple more days, ya know?"

The pangs of heartache eased and a smile grew over Applejack's muzzle. She turned and laughed at her moustache-wearing salespony. A few more days were much better than watching him gallop away to the train station tonight. "My only complaint is that ya didn't get a moustache for me!"

Chase stamped a hoof against her face and gave a sinister laugh. "If it was longer we could twirl the ends and pretend we were super-villains!" He squeed as Applejack adjusted the black piece of fabric itching her nose.

"Enough messin' around! Lemme see how how y'all coastal ponies handle some hungry country folk at a market!" She hopped onto her chair and smacked a hoof on the empty seat next to her. "I just hope Apple Bloom learned a lesson from the last time she tried to sell my apples."

. . . . . .

The rest of the day went according to schedule. The fillies used their adorable looks and innocent natures to push apples on as many ponies as they could. This of course meant that Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were in fact putting on a show. Without Applejack watching over them the two crusaders used their wild imaginations to inform the customers of the benefits of an apple from Sweet Apple Acres. While their apples most likely didn't cure all diseases or last for several year, they did their part and ran out of tickets before the sun even started to set.

Fluttershy also managed to sell all of her bunnies. Sadly, Pinkie never got to use her top hat for a song and dance.

Over at the Sweet Apple Acres stand, Applejack and Chase could barely keep up with demand once the ponies found their way to the secluded booth. Baskets were flying from the shelves, families were eagerly throwing apples into their tote bags, and a grocer from Canterlot even came to purchase an entire barrel! The bandits' stranglehold on the trade routes had pushed more customers than ever to the Apple family's goods. By the end of the day the only items left behind Chase and AJ were the empty baskets not used.

And of course a bag spilling over with shiny gold coins.

"What. A. Day!" Chase collapsed onto the ground. He inspected the splinters in his hooves and cringed. "I got more splinters handling those baskets than I did kicking trees."

Applejack was slumped against the barren shelves with a mug of water clenched in her hoof. "We made a fortune today. Never woulda thought that we'd sell the entire load!"

"Those girls did such a great job selling the tickets." Chase pulled a splinter out with his teeth and spat it onto the ground.

"I'm sure little Apple Bloom did a _wonderful_ job of exaggerating the facts in each sales pitch," Applejack sighed. She gulped down the water and set the mug on a shelf behind her. "She's such a little troublemaker!"

"Yeah, but she's just so cute!" Chase steadied on all four hooves. His aching muscles were doing little to help support him after a day of managing the stand's apples.

"I'm gonna round up the fillies and take 'em back home. Want me to send Reynard over here?"

"I'm sure he'd rather go wash off with Apple Bloom and go to sleep. Besides, I'll be heading back as soon as I take down these shelves and load the wood back on the wagon. Shouldn't take too long." Chase's stomach gurgled in protest. "Um, how about you just make sure I have a plate of food waiting for me?"

"You got it, partner!" Applejack winked. "See ya back home!"

_I'm starting to wish it was my home… _Chase sighed as he watched Applejack gallop down the alley. "No time for moping. Gotta take this booth down!"

. . . . . .

Fluttershy gently tugged on the banner of her stand until it fell to the ground with the grace of a stray feather. She draped it over the counter and carefully rolled it up, making sure to keep the sides even with one another. The hustle and bustle of the marketplace was gone. Only remnants of trash scattered across the ground hinted that a major event had taken place a few hours earlier. Most businesses had packed up their remaining goods and carried away what they hoped would be a plentiful bounty of bits.

There was a comforting silence hanging over the streets. With all of the chaos gone, Ponyville was able to once again become the quiet town nestled among the farmlands and forests of Equestria.

"I figured you wouldn't be saving the banner unless you planned on selling apples and bunnies together again next year." Chase stopped behind Fluttershy.

"Well, you never know! Maybe Applejack will need my help again!" Fluttershy smiled and slid the rolled-up banner into her bag.

The conversation felt forced. Both ponies knew that a departure was imminent.

Derpy had done her royal duty. Fliers announcing the reopening of Canterlot were posted all across town. She had even informed the mayor personally. In addition to being chosen by Celestia to deliver the news, Derpy had even worked overtime while mail ponies from the Cloudsdale Rumble rested. Her proud canter through the town square was well-deserved.

"Yeah. Maybe next year won't be so bad." Chase nodded politely as Derpy passed by. "Actually I came over because I wanted to thank you. I was so caught up in the excitement today that I never had a chance to pull ya aside and properly thank you for all of your help last night. There's no way in Equestria I would have been able to set up that stand without you. Not to mention you were kind enough to let the girls promote our apples here!"

"It was my pleasure!" Fluttershy beamed. Her wings carried her over to Chase. "The only reason I even found such a good spot for the market was because I was in town buying some food for Angel. Besides, it would have been a waste of good real estate to only sell my bunnies here." She giggled and grabbed the saddlebag with her mouth.

"I guess I better head back to the farm. I'm sure Applejack already made a list of chores for me." Chase sighed. "No rest for the weary! I dunno how she does it every day."

"Me neither." Fluttershy dropped the heavy bag onto her flank and winced. "But I'm sure she was very grateful for your help this harvest!"

_Was..._

Another reminder of abandoning his Ponyville pals stung Chase in his chest. The last few of weeks of work had kept his mind distracted from any emotions that would strike when he would finally board the train to Canterlot.

_This would've been so much simpler if I had just taken the bits and left after the pet show._

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy moved closer. "We can always talk if you have something on your mind, Chase."

"Excuse me?" A voice sounded behind Chase. The tension was sliced into pieces. "Are you Fox Chase?" A gorgeous mare was waiting with her head tilted to the side. Her coat was such a creamy shade of tan that you could probably mix into a cup of coffee! Her brown ponytail was resting against her neck while she waited for the stallion to answer.

"Oh, hello! That's me! Nice to meet you...?"

Button poked his head out from behind the mare's flank. "Mom, stop! You're embarrassing me..."

"Oh, it's wonderful to finally meet you! Button's told me so much about you!" She smiled and stepped to the side revealing the stealthy colt. "I'm Button's mother, Penny. He wouldn't stop talking about the 'super-cool stallion' down at the arcade."

"Mom..." Button moaned in protest.

"Well, I have been known to play a game or ten." Chase squeed. "And it's, uh, nice to meet you too!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you! Feel free to stop by any time. My son would love it if you came over to play his little digging game!"

"It's called Mineshaft, mom." Button muttered under his breath. The mortification on his cheeks could not shine any brighter.

"Right..." She shrugged. "I have some groceries to take home, but I expect you to come visit soon, Chase!"

Button waved. "We can get a pizza!" Penny's hoof bumped him in the flank. "And when Sweetie's back we can do three-player! My mom can get you a controller!"

"Button! Move!" She hollered. Her stubborn son now infatuated with thoughts of a gaming night. "Goodbye!" She smiled over her shoulder, while pushing the rambling colt away from his friends.

"He's such a cutie." Fluttershy cooed. "You should see him when he's with Sweetie Belle."

A slam of a hoof on the countertop redirected their attention once again. Fluttershy darted behind Chase and trembled. The source of the noise? Two darkly clad stallions were leaning against the now barren stand. Fluttershy's audible gulp forced Chase into an offensive position.

"Can I help you, gentlecolts?" Chase stepped forward, cutting off the uninvited guests from Fluttershy.

"You don't remember us?" The larger stallion smirked. "In the alleyway last night!"

_Crud! Gotta rebound before they figure out we're not in the gang!_

Chase sauntered forward and leaned closer. "It's not safe to talks here. We'll, uh, take a little stroll outside town. You stay here, Butterfly." He winked at the shivering mare.

Chase and the two thugs trotted to underneath the cobblestone bridge that he first crossed on the morning of the pet show. The trickling of the water did nothing to soothe his nerves. He had managed to lure the troublemakers away from town, but his next move was still undecided. Without Fluttershy to cause a distraction Chase was left to only his own cunning to save his flank.

"Nice to see you boys agains." Chase gave them both an aggressive pat on the back. "Nopony'll even think to come down here. We're safe."

"We was comin' to remind you about visiting the boss tonight, but then I find you _sellin'_ apples for bits! You're one step away from being skinned alive!"

Chase laughed and stuck his head between them. "Easy, easy! You's two are so quick to get upset! I got an in with these Apples. They trust me. I figured I'd sell some apples to help out, makea bag of bits, then swipe it before I come pay my respects to the boss! I just need a few more nights. When their guard is down that money is as good as ours!"

The two thugs laughed and slapped Chase on the back hard enough to knock him over. The sore stallion rubbed his flank as he looked up at the goons. Only their eyes shone under the shroud of their cloaks. "You're a real devious fella. Say, I don't think we ever got the name of you and that mare you're with."

Chase gulped. _Fluttershy… _"Oh yeah. Begs my pardons! I goes by Foxface Craftypaws and my hunny's name is Butterfly… Kisses!" He bit his lip. _Those names are terrible..._

"I love them names!" The smaller stallion chimed in. "You're gonna go far in the Mirage Gang, Foxface. Tell ya what, I'm gonna go talk to Cracker and tell him to expect you real soon. We're posting up in the Everfree Forest until we make a move on the orchard. Now that I know you're pullin' the wool over that family's eyes we can use you to clean out the rest of the orchard in a single night!"

"Just make sure you show up. Boss tends to get real nasty if he's kept waiting."

"I'll make sure I'm there!" Chase said enthusiastically, trying to not tremble any more than he already was.

"We'll plan our attack and then clean out them Apples real good. Gonna be the best orchard raid of the season! Hopefully boss doesn't kill anypony this time…"

_Kill?!_

The thugs left Chase on the damp grass of the riverbank. As he listened to the sounds of their hoofsteps growing further away he could only curl up into a ball and attempt to console himself. There were no friends around to help him this time. Even his Ponyville pals were no match for a gang of robbers, especially if their leader was as cutthroat as he sounded.

The panic was too much for him to handle.

Chase ran to the stream and barely made it to the water before expelling what little food he had left inside his stomach. He splashed some clean water against his muzzle and steadied his breathing. The crafty stallion was beginning to run out of time and ideas. He sat up and cold beads of water rolled down his chest. Chase lunged forward again and quickly covered his mouth. He remained motionless with his lips hovering just over the shimmering surface of the creek.

"What have I done…?"


	9. Chapter 9 Curtains for Button

Curtains for Button

The morning after the stressful encounter with the bandits was a day like any other. Except that only Chase had to shoulder the burden of Sweet Apple Acres being the next big heist on the Mirage Gang's list. Working was the only thing keeping Chase from buckling under the stress and having a nervous breakdown.

Luckily, Applejack was giving him more attention than ever. The two shared a private breakfast together and went over the final days of Chase's stay on the orchard. When the news of Canterlot's reopening finally went public everypony did their best to digest the bittersweet announcement. The only pony still showing outward signs of grouchiness was Apple Bloom. It only made sense that she'd take the departure the hardest. Without Chase's help the family wagon would most likely be spending its final resting day forgotten in a junkyard. Scootaloo did her best to keep Apple Bloom's spirits high, but as soon as the filly was brought back to reality her heart sank all over again.

Even though he wasn't showing it, Chase was also in pain. During their breakfast together he noticed things about Applejack that had never caught his eye before. He particularly enjoyed watching the mare fix her hair into a ponytail, while she reviewed the daily chores. He had grown accustomed to seeing her freshly rinsed blonde mane every morning. It was his personal sunrise.

And nothing officially ended the day quite like Applejack's constricted hair finally being set free from the restraints of her red band.

Even the way she chewed her food was adorable to Chase. He couldn't help but smile when her more uncouth side was revealed. A hungry farmhoof eating dinner was truly a sight to behold. She was a chomping, slurping, burping mess. Who could blame her though? Working outside for at least twelve hours a day was hard work. A mare that hungry didn't need manners. Sometimes Chase would even challenge Applejack to a speed eating competition. It wasn't the healthiest – or safest – idea, but it was very entertaining. The two contestants usually shared a hearty laugh despite who stood as the victor.

But Chase's favorite part of the day was when Applejack first opened the front door to the outside world. The earthy smells of the land mixed with her natural aroma drove him mad. Her form was illuminated by the sun's light, and the cool morning air would ripple through her fur. There were a few occasions where Applejack had caught him staring at her while she stood in the doorway. Though she never once said anything to interrupt his daydreaming. Only a smile was directed to Chase before she departed for her early morning duties.

This morning, Applejack was busy cleaning the kitchen from breakfast. Chase and the girls were already off tending to the farmland and making sure the animal enclosures were ready for the upcoming shift in temperature. A frozen coop of chickens would only cause more problems for the overworked family.

A knock at the door startled Applejack. She dropped the plate she was drying and hurried over to the gentle tapping. "Just a second!" Her hoof twisted the knob and she pulled the front door open. "Oh, good morning. Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres! How can I help ya?"

Standing outside was an unfamiliar unicorn. Her pale-yellow fur was perfectly brushed save for the newly formed knots around her dirty hooves. Her mane was colored like a graham cracker and emitted a similarly sweet smell. Applejack felt like she was staring into two glistening jewels every time the mare blinked her emerald eyes. This unicorn was either lost or about to begin a sales pitch for some new miracle cream. Anypony this dolled up wasn't here to start bucking apples for a living.

"Good morning!" The mare bowed. As she lifted her head a blush grew on her cheeks. "My, this is embarrassing. It's been so long since I've stepped hoof on a farm."

"Ya? I can see that." Applejack chuckled and reached her hoof forward. "My name's-"

"Applejack, correct? My name is Volta. Volta Limelight. I'm a performer with the Trotalus theatre group in Manehattan." Volta hesitantly pushed her leg forward. Her elegantly polished hoof was in severe contrast to the cracked ends of Applejack's foreleg.

"Wow, never expected to be speakin' with a Manehattan performer today. I'm flattered that ya even know my name!" Applejack smiled. Volta didn't seem dangerous. In a worst case scenario Applejack would have no problem lassoing and hog-tying the noble performer if she got out of control.

"Blueprint told me all about you! I've heard so many good things!"

"You'll have to forgive me, but I dunno anypony named, uh, Blueprint, ya said?" Applejack's sincere look of confusion only caused Volta to step back in surprise.

"Oh? Well, there _is_ a pony named Fox Chase here, yes?" Volta questioned.

"Now that's a name I'll never forget!" AJ smiled and stepped outside. "He's down on the farm right now helpin' my sister."

"Wonderful! He really is here…"

"So you're a friend of his, Miss Limelight?" Applejack felt the excitement rising in her heart. It was always a good feeling to know somepony with friends in high places.

"Of course I do! I'm his marefriend from New Jockey!" Volta beamed in delight. "Thank you very much for your help, Miss Applejack. You have a lovely day!"

Applejack's heart ripped in half. She fell onto her rump and watched as the stranger trotted along the road linking the house to the farmlands off in the distance. Washing the dishes no longer seemed like a pressing matter. Applejack removed the hat from her head and held it against her aching chest. "Mare… friend?"

A mud-covered Apple Bloom was stomping through sludge and forcing the pigs into their enclosure. The largest squealing mass of blubber was not cooperating and kicking more muck onto the already filthy filly. "Get yer rump in there! I gotta make sure y'all can fit!" Apple Bloom grunted and pushed the pig through the entrance. The creature turned and smiled at the sight of his gross owner. "Ya might be a prize-winnin' boar, but yer really tryin' my patience today, Snortimer!"

Scootaloo couldn't contain her laughter any longer. She fell against the fence and started hooting. "If I'm a chicken then you're a pig, Apple Bloom! You should see yourself!" She covered her nose. "And smell yourself…"

Apple Bloom huffed and a glob of mud shot out from her nose. "There is nothin' cuter than an earth pony hard at work, thank ya very much!"

"She has a point, Scoots." Chase cracked his forelegs and leaned against one of the posts holding the fence in place. "Looking good, Apple Bloom! The way I smell it, you're just getting in touch with mother nature!"

Apple Bloom stuck her tongue out at Scootaloo. "See? Stallions love me!" She turned her attention back to the now snoozing pig resting inside his home. "Looks like there'll be enough room after all. My guess is Rainbow Dash will hit us with a nasty snow storm right away. Darn pegasi are always causin' trouble!"

"I can hear you!" Scootaloo fluttered her wings and tried to jump over the fence. Chase grabbed her and carried the struggling filly away. "Lemme go! She just insulted my entire race! And my hero!"

"Cool your wings, hotshot! You did just call her a pig. All is fair in farming and weather control." Chase grinned and set Scootaloo on the ground. "You can come help me with the cows. Nothing like a fresh squeezed glass of milk to calm ya down!"

Scootaloo turned her head away in protest. "Don't try and butter me up, foxface."

"Thanks a million, Skye…" Chase facehoofed and left a muddy hoofprint on his forehead.

"Chase? Is that you?"

The stallion's eyes grew and he quickly rubbed the dirt from his head. "That voice…" He turned away from the irritable pegasus and followed the sound of the soft voice. Before he could even speak, Chase was tackled onto the ground with a mare's face buried in his chest. "V-Volta?! What the hay are you doing here?"

Volta lifted her head; the bangs of her mane partially covering her left eye. "It's a long story. Can we talk somewhere? Maybe in town?"

Chase nodded. "Y-yeah, sure. I know a good place where we can grab a bite to eat. You like milkshakes, right?"

"Milkshakes? You haven't changed a bit." Volta snuggled against him again before finally releasing her supposed coltfriend.

Chase brushed the dirt off his body. "Apple Bloom, I'm gonna sneak into town quick with my friend for a bit! Haven't seen her in ages!" Reynard strolled over and took a seat in front of Volta. "Ya know, I could have been tackled by a bandit and stabbed to death in the time it takes you to go from point A to point B. I swear you're getting lazier, fuzzball."

Reynard's body was encased in a yellow glow of magic as he was pulled against Volta's face. "Reynard! Look how much bigger you've gotten! Chase must be overfeeding you…"

Chase narrowed his eyes and groaned. "Always getting me in trouble! Pony's best friend indeed…"

The two ponies departed for Ponyville leaving Apple Bloom and Scootaloo in a state of total disarray.

Apple Bloom shook the mud from her fur and climbed over the fence. "If he gets to take a break then so do we! C'mon, Scootaloo, we're going back for a post-breakfast muffin."

"Who in Equestria was that?" Scootaloo obediently followed.

"Dunno, but she sure seemed to like Chase an awful lot." Apple Bloom's face wrinkled in disgust. "And I sure as sugar don't like her!"

. . . . . .

"Now be honest, Volta; what are you doing in Sweet Apple Acres?" Chase felt a chill wash over his body. The lowering temperatures were becoming more apparent each day. Not to mention that by this point in the afternoon he was usually overheated from bucking trees.

The unwelcomed gust of cold air did nothing to visibly impact Volta's mood. She happily trotted along the road from Sweet Apple Acres back to Ponyville. Her eyes rarely leaving her handsome travelling companion. "It's so beautiful out here, Chase! I can see why you've stayed so long."

"No avoiding the question!" Chase demanded an answer.

"Okay, relax!" Volta moved closer to him and giggled. "The truth is that about a month or so ago I ran into Skye Shot in Manehattan. He was at Barns and Stable buying one of those Daring Do books all the foals rave over. It was an odd encounter to say the least… But that's not the point! He told me that I should come back to New Jockey for a visit some time. It's true that I haven't been to the beach since before I moved to Manehattan. Not to mention I really wanted to… catch up with you." She nuzzled against the snoozing fox on his back.

"Reynard hasn't been much of an early bird lately. Apple Bloom does a fantastic job spoiling him." Chase sighed and could vaguely see his warm breath meet the coolness the approaching winter months.

"He is getting a little chubby." Volta hopped over a pothole in the road. She gracefully landed on her hooves and continued staring at Chase. "Anyway, I went to New Jockey and paid a visit to Blueprint. She told me all about Skye becoming a weather pony, Role Play serving as a royal guard, and… she also scolded you for not coming home after the pet show."

Chase chomped down on his lower lip. "She sorta told me to leave Role Play alone. I can imagine she didn't care much for my letter about staying on Sweet Apple Acres to save up for a pass into Canterlot." He stopped walking and stomped a hoof on the ground. "But you don't understand! Role Play just up and left! It was so sudden." His ears lowered. "I just want to know why he's been so quiet lately. We went from being best friends to barely talking to each other. That jerk has only replied to a hoofful of my letters, Volta!"

Volta caught Chase off guard and wrapped her forelegs around his neck. The added body heat was a great way to beat the cold. "Blue _also_ said that she wouldn't try to stop you. As soon as I heard about what happened I decided to take a detour to Ponyville. I can't stay long, Chase. I just… thought maybe it would be nice to see a familiar face. After all, I am still the love of your life!" She giggled and released him.

"Not this again! You really need to stop telling ponies that! It was only cute when we were kids!" Chase blushed and continued walking down the road. The homes of Ponyville were nestled just over the horizon.

"Cha-sey! Come back! We have to make up for years of missed cuddling!" She galloped down the road shouting his name. The stallion quickly dashed away toward their destination.

_This mare is such a pain! Still… She is a sight for sore eyes._

. . . . . .

Apple Bloom slammed her dirty bow onto the table and startled her sister, who was attempting to clean the dishes for a second time. "I need a muffin!"

Applejack dropped the plate into the sink and spun around. "Apple Bloom! Manners, young lady! You would _like_ a muffin, _please_!" She glared. "And you're covered in filth! No dirty fillies at the breakfast table!"

"You said the dinner table…"

"It's the same dang table!"

Scootaloo crept into the kitchen and submissively lowered herself to the ground. "I'd like a muffin too, please." She squeed.

"Thank you, Scootaloo. My rude sister could use a lesson from ya. Jus' 'cuz we're farm ponies don't mean we need to be a buncha slobs." Applejack forlornly stared out the window to the farmlands below. It was obvious that the high-society mare was still plaguing her thoughts.

Scootaloo grabbed a muffin from the basket on the table. She quickly tore the wrapping away with her teeth and took a bite. "Apple Bloom's just upset because some fancy mare came and stole her coltfriend away." Scootaloo laughed and sprayed crumbs onto herself and the table.

"He ain't my coltfriend! We have a lot of chores to finish and that good-for-nothin' stallion is off on a date or somethin'!" Apple Bloom tried to tie the bow back into her hair and pouted. "I can't even tie this dang thing properly! It's too soggy! Ugh!"

Applejack knew what was going on. She walked over to Apple Bloom and attempted to fix her bow. "Sounds like somepony's been bitten by the jealousy bug! Don'tcha worry. Chase will come back and we can all meet his friend together. She seemed like a very polite mare. Scoots, finish your muffin and then rinse off the apples I brought up last night. Bloom, learn yourself some manners and then take a ten minute muffin break. Once you're done I want you back on the farm finishing up your work with the animals. I know it ain't pretty, but we're almost done with the harvest season. Before ya know it we'll be down in the cellar makin' cider!" She forced a smile.

"That mare better not try anything funny with Skye! Dash would tear that frilly filly to pieces!" Scoots gulped down the last crumbly piece of her muffin and crossed her forelegs.

. . . . . .

A white ball rolled up an incline and dropped into a circle labeled _Ten Tickets._ Squeals of delight sounded from Chase as it became apparent that Volta would be spending more time than she wanted at the Ponyville Players Guild arcade.

"Hurray. You made the tiny ball go into the hole… Again." Volta sighed.

"Aww yeah, who's got the skills to pay the bills? I do!" Chase pumped his forelegs in the air and jumped around in celebration. "It's just like the old days, Volta! Remember when you used to bring us lunch on the boardwalk?"

"Only because you three would spend all day playing games! I was afraid you'd die of malnourishment! Honestly, you're never going to grow up, Chase!" Volta ripped his tickets from the skee ball machine and added them to the ever-growing pile between her and the excitable stallion. "Can we please go redeem your tickets and leave? I thought you wanted to get some food…"

Chase rolled another ball up the ramp. His eyes followed the spinning orb until it leapt from the lip of the incline and bounced off the rubber circle, denying him another bundle of tickets. "Come on! That was going _straight_ into the hole!" He kicked the ticket dispenser and dropped onto all fours. "It's rigged… Ah, well. Let's see what kinda goodies we can get! I do have a _ton_ of tickets!"

The neon lights and blinking game screens reflected on the smudgy glass concealing the spoils of arcade war. Volta had the tickets neatly stacked and secured within her magical field. Not many Bridleway stars would put up with the foalish antics of a grown stallion. Still, she took everything in stride and reminded herself that Chase would always be like this. It's difficult to outgrow an obsession.

"So, what can you get?" Volta set the tickets on the counter and pressed her muzzle against the glass.

"I have one hundred and seventy five tickets… Ooo, I can get thirty five super balls!"

"No."

"I can get," Chase moved his face down to the next set of prizes, "seventeen hoof traps! Those things are lots of fun!"

"No! Isn't there anything _useful_ here?" Volta turned away from the prizes and sighed.

Chase's eyes looked upward to the brand new JoyBoy Color system sitting high on the shelf. "Woah… That would be awesome to have!"

"Yeah, but you'll need thirty four thousand eight hundred and twenty five more tickets to get one of those." Button popped his head up between Chase and his line of sight with the handheld gaming device. "You're better off just buying one!"

"Button!" Chase grinned.

"I heard you yelling at the skee ball machine again, so I figured I'd come say hello!" Button looked at the disgruntled mare and lowered his ears. "Who's that?"

"Chase, can we please just go and-" Volta's eyes sparkled as she looked down at Button. He remained silent and pressed his body against Chase's leg.

"Sh-she's staring at me!" Button blushed.

"You're the _cutest_ _thing_ _ever_!" Volta grabbed him by the tail as he tried to scurry away. "And look at your little hat with the propeller!" She squeezed him tightly against her chest.

"Help!" Button managed to blurt out.

Chase snatched the tickets from the stand and tucked them under Button's hat. "Hope this makes up for her… enthusiasm. Button, meet Volta Limelight. She's one of the lead performers of Trotalus! Told ya I knew some bigshots in Manehattan." Chase snickered.

Button melted in her forelegs as soon as he realized he was safe. The pink under his cheek fur seemed to be a permanent fixture now. "Nice to meet you." He said quietly.

"Okay, okay! Put the poor kid down! We better head over to the Milkshake Shack before the royal guard shows up and charges us with being colt cuddlers!" Chase's eyes scanned the room to see if anypony had noticed. Not surprisingly, the foals were all much more interested in their games. Even the clerk behind the prize counter was busy at the far end restocking the newly acquired Discord lamps. For the low, low price of twenty thousand red scraps of paper any foal could brighten their bedroom with the official mascot of chaos.

. . . . . .

Button hid his face behind the chocolate shake, while Volta did her best to continue admiring the adorable colt. He sunk further down in the booth, but the determined mare simply leaned over the table and giggled. "Chase… make her stop!"

Reynard hopped onto Button's lap and growled at Volta.

"Reynard! Don't growl at me! I helped raise you from a pup!" Volta sat back down in her seat and took a sip from her water.

"He's probably just angry that you ordered _water_! Seriously, who does that?!" Chase wrapped a foreleg around Button's neck and yanked him over. "Ain't we just the cutest two ponies you ever laid eyes on?" Button slurped on his milkshake and spoiled the picture perfect moment.

"You two are definitely a good match," Volta sighed in agreement. "But how did you even meet? I thought you were working at Sweet Apple Acres!"

"I was. I mean, I am! Look, you can't expect me to work all day and not play some games! I was having a rough time and just sorta wound up sitting next to this little guy. One thing led to another and we became pals!"

"You beat a game together?"

Chase and Button both cheered and smacked hooves. The colt's milkshake started to wobble, but Reyn was quick to jump onto the table and steady the glass between his paws. "It might not mean much to a _non _-gamer like you, but when you game with a pony it's an eternal bond. Friendships don't level up any other way! Am I right, Button?"

"Yep!" He slid his milkshake over and took a sip. Button's smile faded when he noticed two fillies walk through the glass doors.

The pale-magenta coat belonged to Diamond Tiara. Resting high atop her white-streaked violet mane was a luxuriously expensive circlet fit for a princess. Then again, she was usually behaving like a spoiled princess. Obediently following behind her royal queen was Silver Spoon. Much like her name implied this filly was born into wealth and stature. Her coat was light-grey and her silver braided mane hung over her shoulder. She adjusted her baby-blue glasses and scanned the entire restaurant with her friend.

These two fillies were notorious for causing trouble; especially when it came to sabotaging the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Due to Button's love for Sweetie Belle he was also a target for their abuse.

"Well, well, well; what do we have here?" Diamond Tiara scoffed as Button clung to Chase's side. The shivering colt wanted nothing more than to burrow underground and hide.

"Is baby blank flank stuffing his face with more junk food?" Silver Spoon added.

The two fillies completely ignored Chase and Volta's presence. It was as if they already knew that they could get away with murder. Despite their confidence, Reynard was already growling. The fox was secure on Button's lap and ready to lunge at a moment's notice.

"Easy boy," Chase whispered. "They're just foals."

"_Just foals_?" Diamond Tiara's head tilted. The words made her want to vomit. "You're just a field worker. A servant. Earth ponies like _you_ are only good for trimming my father's hedges! And even then a unicorn would do a much better job. Don't you have apple trees to buck with that uncultured, orange hick you call a partner?"

"Leave him alone! Chase is way cooler than you'll ever be!" Button interrupted. Reyn jumped from his lap as the colt's forelegs slammed against the table. Button trembled, while the frustration started to leak from his eyes. "Nopony even invited you here!"

"Gonna cry again, Butt Munch? You gamer colts really are pathetic. I'm glad Sweetie Belle left you behind. A filly like her deserves to be in Canterlot held in the arms of a _real_ gentlecolt. Not some scrawny crybaby! She's the only foal among you who even has a worthwhile future. You're better off trying to date the crippled chicken or that bow-wearing rotten apple. Come on, Silver. I want a malt shake. To go. No point spending any more time with these losers."

Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara both turned up their noses and pranced away toward the counter to order a drink.

"I've never seen such bad behavior in kids!" Volta said covering her mouth.

Button whipped a foreleg across the table and smacked his shake onto the floor. A flood of tears was his only parting gift to Chase and Volta before he jumped from the booth and galloped in the direction of the door. Reynard's claws ripped through the padding of the booth as he gave chase to the colt.

"We have to go!" Chase declared. He dumped a mound of bits onto the table and sidled out from the confines of the booth. "We'll follow Reynard!" Chase snapped his head to the side and glared at the laughing fillies. He wanted them to combust into a smoldering pile of ash but knew that consoling Button came first.

Chase and Volta practically knocked the door from the hinges as they hurried after Reynard. Chase caught a glimpse of the fox's tail as it vanished down a side street. "That way! C'mon, hurry!"

"Chase, I'm glad you're concerned, but don't you think you're overacting? I'm sure he'll bounce back." Volta panted as she struggled to keep up with the charging stallion.

"Nothing is worse than being torn down when you're already on the brink of falling apart! There isn't a doubt in my mind that Button will be fine, but I'd rather have him cry into my shoulder than into his pillow!" Chase's legs almost lost traction as he cut down another corner and spotted Reynard up ahead. They were gaining fast. Button might also be an earth pony, but his legs were no match for the toned muscles of a full-grown stallion.

Button collapsed in front of his home and buried his face into his hooves. He wailed and kicked his legs in anger. His words were just disjointed noises between sobs. Reynard stopped and waited for Chase and Volta to finally catch up. Volta remained a few steps behind and simply observed.

"Button! It's okay, little guy!" Chase knelt down and placed a hoof on his back. "Don't listen to those two. I told you before that plenty of mares would love a tough stallion like you as their coltfriend!"

"Wha-if shleavesme!" Button coughed, while his sinuses continued to drain onto the dirt outside his doorstep.

"She?" Volta walked forward and shooed Chase away. "Button, dear?" Button lifted his head. His face was covered in tears, dirt, and mucus, but that didn't stop Volta from pulling him against her for a hug. She cradled his head against her chest and gently rocked him in place. "Shhhh… it's okay. The bad fillies are gone now. It's just your friends. You can talk to your friends, right?"

Button sniffled and nodded. "Mmm hmm."

"Who might leave you?"

"Her name's Sweetie Belle. She's Button's marefriend." Chase looked up to the royal city looming over them in the distance. "Sweetie was taken to Canterlot to help her sister set up a play. Poor Button is afraid that she'll find a better coltfriend while she's staying there. He's been writing her letters and doing everything possible here to make sure that she won't forget him. I guess now that Canterlot is open we could take him for a visit…"

"Do you live here, Button? Is your mommy home?" Volta looked over to a shrugging Chase.

"Y-yeah." Button's voice was still muffled by the soft tuft of fur on Volta's chest.

"How about we go inside and get you cleaned up?" Volta rubbed a hoof down his back. Her motherly affection was enough to finally cause the upset colt to pull away from the safety of her body. "That's a good boy. You can show me your video game collection!"

"But you hate-"

"Chase!" Volta barked and shoved a hoof into his mouth. She turned back to Button and smiled. "I grew up with Chase, but it's been a long time since I've played any video games. Maybe you can show me some new ones?"

Button wiped a foreleg over his nose. "Okay. Just let me have some time to myself. I'll come downstairs in a few minutes."

. . . . . .

Applejack carefully stepped over the broken glass on the parlor floor. The shards were floating in a mostly melted soup of a chocolate milkshake. She turned her head to the messy table and saw the shredded cushion of the booth falling onto the ground. "Apple Bloom said that Chase was getting a shake, but this place looks like a fight broke out."

"Afternoon, ma'am. My apologies for the mess. We had a bit of a scene here. A colt and his friends darted out after a run-in with some local bullies. Foals will be foals. The gentlecolt with them left a nice chunk of change, but I hate having to deal with the mess."

"Uh, they didn't happen to have a fox with 'em, did they?"

"Sure did! Spunky lil' fella. He was standing guard the whole time those two fillies were running their mouths. I should've stepped in, but you don't mess with the rich folk. I'd rather keep my job, thank you very much!"

"D'ya know where they went?"

"Not sure. The colt was that gamer, uh, Button something." The proprietor scratched his head. "Mash! Like mashed potatoes!"

Applejack tipped her hat. "Thank ya kindly! I know where to find him. Lemme give ya a hoof with this mess first. That stallion with 'em is an acquaintance of mine."

"Oh yeah? Seemed like a nice pony. He's a fast one too. The second that colt bolted out the door him and that fox were giving chase!" The older stallion unfastened his apron and grabbed a dust pan in his mouth. "Thanks again for the help. If you're going to that colt's house, I'll give ya a chocolate shake on the house. It's his favorite. He could probably use a pick-me-up."

. . . . . .

Button grabbed the last open chair at the kitchen table and pulled it out far enough so that he could join the already in-progress discussion. The fur around his muzzle was a darker brown with beads of water clinging to tips of his light-brown hair. He had hoped washing his face would also carry his hurt feelings down the drain.

Penny pulled her son closer and kissed the top of his head. "It's nice to see you again, Chase; and a pleasure to meet you, Miss Limelight. I'm sorry to hear about what happened." She rubbed Button's back. "Are you okay, hun?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, mom." Button rubbed his nose.

"Those troublemakers have been harassing Button since we moved to Ponyville from Manehattan." Penny sighed.

"Oh, you're from Manehattan?" Volta leaned forward.

"Yes, we moved here when my husband's job started to involve more travel. Life in the city raising two foals was a bit much for me. It's easier to enjoy life in a quiet town like Ponyville. Don't get me wrong, I love Manehattan! The sights, the sounds, the smells wafting down every street… But I wanted to give Button and Gibson a safe life. The streets of Manehattan can be rather dangerous." Penny felt Button's head press against her side. She continued stroking his head.

"Then you come here and the poor little guy meets his first bullies." Chase balanced the chair on its back legs, while teetering in thought.

"Apparently Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon cornered him on the playground during his first day of school. They knocked his JoyBoy onto the ground and told Button that the only way he'd make friends was to do as they said. He came running home and told me he never wanted to go back. I spoke with Miss Cheerilee, but it sounded like even she was too afraid to do more than scold the two foals. It broke my heart, Chase. "

Chase fell forward and buried his own face between his hooves. He felt a tear slide down his nose and drip onto the table. His forelegs shook as he fought to keep himself together.

"Chase? What's wrong?" Volta placed a hoof on the stallion's back.

_I can't leave yet… I just can't… _Chase smashed a hoof against the table and trembled. _How am I any better than the jerks threatening orchards or bullying innocent kids?! Take my money and run? I'd be worse than them… I have to do something! Role told me I can change ponies' lives, but the only thing I'm doing is watching them fall apart!_

Button hopped down from his chair and trotted over to Chase. "Don't get upset. I'm okay."

Chase looked down at the distorted image of Button, and quickly wiped his eyes clear. "Sorry. Guess we're both a little worked up today."

"Penny, I know this is a little sudden, but I'd take Button to Canterlot with me. I understand what he's going through. Loving somepony from far away is a miserable experience. It eats away at your soul until all you can do is stare out the window and cry." Volta lowered her head.

"I'm not sure how I feel about Button going to Canterlot all by himself…" Penny's eyes locked onto her fragile son, who was still trying to cheer up Chase.

"Chase would come too. I can tell that he truly loves Button with his entire heart." Volta smiled. "Not to mention Reynard seems to be very protective of Chase's younger friends."

Chase cleared the congestion from his throat. "I do plan on going to Canterlot, but I still have some business to settle back on the farm. What exactly are you planning Volta?"

"Chase, I will always love you, but coming to visit you was a bad idea. You may not have grown up much mentally-"

"Hey!"

"-but I can tell that you have your own life to live now. We're not foals playing on the beach and looking up at the stars at night. We're done being dreamers. I've spent so much time worrying about you that it became an obsession." Volta leaned back in her chair and watched as Reynard curled up on Button's lap. "However, I can't simply leave you here with this mess on your hooves. I'd like to use Button for the final act of my play. Trotalus will need to live with it or else I will refuse to perform."

Button gulped. "I don't get it."

Chase knocked on Button's head. "Sounds kinda hollow in there!" He teased. "Put two and two together, kid."

Volta rolled her eyes. "You have such a way with words, Chase. I liked it better when you were crying…" The actress hopped down from her chair and approached Button. "I'm playing the lead in 'I Want to be Your Canary,' and I have a little surprise in store for Sweetie Belle. I think you'd be able to steal the show as well her heart if you're up for it."

"Well, if it's for Sweetie Belle you can count me in!" Button tugged on Chase's foreleg. "I bet you'd feel a lot better if I showed you all the cool stuff in my room. It's a gamer's paradise!"

Chase looked at the mares and shrugged. "I guess I'm going upstairs?"

"I need some fresh air anyways." Volta massaged her temples. "This has been a very stressful day!"

"Welcome to my life!" Chase shouted from the living room. Button tugged on the stallion's leg again. "Alright, I'm coming! Sheesh, you're so impatient…"

"So, you and Chase are…"

Volta shook her head. "Not anymore. I was still living in a dream that ended a long time ago. Sometimes when you're an actress you can even fool yourself…"

. . . . . .

Volta was seated on the outside stoop of Button's home. There was a heavy sadness lingering in her heart. Her special trip to Ponyville left her feeling more confused and alone than she was before boarding the train. "You always acquaint yourself with the most colorful characters, Chase. Leaving me to fend for myself." She rubbed her body to stave off the cold air rushing down the street.

"Beg your pardon, Miss Limelight, but could I sneak past ya? Special delivery for a foal who's feelin' down!" Applejack lowered her head. "Are you alright?"

Volta nodded without lifting her eyes to meet Applejack. "I'm just feeling a little exhausted. I had to step outside for some fresh air."

"It sure does a body good!" Applejack tossed her bag onto the ground and sat down on the stoop. "I'm actually glad I found ya. I hope I didn't seem too rude this mornin'. Guess I just wasn't expectin' any visitors so early! I didn't even invite you in for a slice of pie!"

A laugh split Volta's lips. "I'm the rude one. I came here thinking I could pick up with Chase where we left off. He's come a long way from the colt I knew."

"He never talked much about his life before comin' here."

"You must be very glad to have him helping out on the farm. I know he complains about farming, but he's actually pretty good at it when he tries. Problem is that there isn't a reason for him to try back home."

Applejack leaned back and felt the stone step cut into her lower back. The physical pain helped dull the heartache of Chase's departure. "There's a lotta places he can improve, but Chase gives it everything he's got. I like that in a stallion. I can see why you two are-"

"Friends." Volta stared down at her hooves. The brilliant gleam had been replaced by dirt and scuffs. "Chase is a wonderful friend."

"Oh…" Applejack stood up and grabbed the bag with her mouth. "Well, I better deliver this shake before it turns into chocolate milk."

Volta also stood up. "And I guess I should head to the theatre in Canterlot. Can't keep my fans waiting. Miss Applejack? Can you tell Chase to meet me at the train station in an hour? He's upstairs with Button right now. I just… want to make sure I can give him a proper goodbye without interrupting anything."

"It'd be my pleasure! And next time you're in town you come right on over for a slice of apple pie!"

Volta looked back over her shoulder, while AJ knocked on the door. "I'd like that." She smiled. "And I hope you whip Chase into the stallion he's meant to be."

. . . . . .

The train whistle sounded and echoed across Ponyville. Volta and Chase were standing beneath the flickering light of the only illuminated lamp along the tracks. Her visit had come to an end and the teary-eyed mare had to say her goodbyes. Although she knew deep down that this was more than a simple parting. Volta would be leaving her feelings for Chase behind in Ponyville as well.

"I'm sorry if I caused any trouble for you." Volta hesitated. "I suppose I was the one who really needed to grow up."

"Nah, I'm still beating you in that category!" Chase laughed and felt the tension pressing against his chest. "I'm glad you stopped by. As you can see things are a little complicated out here."

"That's what happens when you start a new life." Volta took a step forward until she was muzzle-to-muzzle with the stallion. The whistle sounded again. "And you… promise to bring Button before the show begins, right?"

Chase nodded and felt his nose brush against hers. "I promise." Expecting the usual kiss he closed his eyes, but was surprised when to feel a peck on his cheek.

"Save those lips for your true love, Chase. I promise to do the same." She wrapped herself around his neck and smiled at the fox sitting on his back. "I expect to see you and your new friends at the performance. I'll have one of my personal guards fly down to Ponyville tomorrow and deliver the tickets to Button and his mother."

"Then I guess the next time I'll see you is in Canterlot."

Volta gave Reynard a pat on the head before she stepped onto the train. Puffs of smoke rose into the air. Chase took a step back as the whistle shrieked. Volta timed her goodbye perfectly so that Chase was unable to hear. The door closed and she turned away leaving her final words to rise up with the smoke from the locomotive.

"I hope you treat her as well I would have treated you."

/) To be Continued (\


End file.
